The Cottage
by kitkat681
Summary: At 16, Edward stumbles across a fairy-tale cottage deep in the woods.  The frightened young girl he finds hiding in the trees haunts his dreams for years to come.  Why is she alone in the woods?  How can she survive?  Rated M for..well you know.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All things Twilight related are not mine. **

**So here we go on another adventure. I only have five chapters of this pre-written so as of now I am planning on updating this on Saturdays. If I get more written I will post more often. **

**I am beta-less, so if you see any errors, please don't hate me. I try my hardest to fix any problems, but there are always a few that slip by.**

**Dalloway5906, my best bud, has started a new fic called "Mirror." It is a Carlisle/Esme tale and I am in love with it so far. Just one chapter in but you can feel the new love bubbling through. Plus I love the back story she is spinning. Check it out.**

"Never forget the things I have told you Isabella. It is vital that you do as I say." The woman whispered as she felt her body weakening. She never thought that this would happen. When she disappeared into the night with her newborn daughter ten years earlier she pictured a perfect life in her fairy tale-like cottage hidden deep in the woods of Washington. She never imagined that she would end up leaving her ten year old daughter to fend for herself.

She knew something was wrong when the pain started. She used her meager knowledge of medicinal herbs to try and delay the inevitable, but as the months passed her condition worsened. She made certain that every day she imparted more knowledge onto Isabella, showing her how to gather and plant different seeds to be sure she would have a variety of foods to eat. She showed her how to read with the few books she had brought with them and made sure that Isabella knew how to keep up the cottage and prepare for winter. Although she hesitated to show Isabella, she taught her how to set the traps that would ensure she would have rabbit and fox meat to sustain her. She even took her down to the stream to show her how to use the old fashioned straight razor she had brought with them and told her that one day she could use it to shave the hair off of her legs and armpits. Finally she explained how important it was to stay hidden. And with only hours left, she told her daughter to start digging.

In her last few hours, Renee Swan wrote a letter to her young daughter. She watched Isabella digging the grave through the window and put pen to paper, trying to explain the best she could, why she had started a new life for them in the wild.

_Isabella,_

_I never imagined I would be writing this letter, at least not for another few decades. You were born on a chilly September evening. When the nurses handed you to me, it felt like the earth stopped spinning. I had been living for myself for so many years, but now I was responsible for another life. _

_I wish I could explain why we had to leave, but you would not understand. I have tried so hard to teach you only the important lessons in life, and not the hardships and horrors that I had lived through before we left. I knew I would have to bring you out here the moment you were born, and to this day I don't regret it. _

_You have an uncle out in the world somewhere. He helped me gather the things I needed for us to live out here. The books and clothes, extra fabric and enough blankets to warm us through the harshest winters-they were all purchased by your Uncle Billy. He was a kind man and knew the reason I needed to leave. As much as he disagreed with my decision, he helped me, and for that I am eternally grateful._

_There is a dresser of clothes in the bedroom that should get you by. I kept all of the clothes that I had for you since you were born, again something that your Uncle Billy thought of. If it had been me planning our new life, you would have had your newborn clothes and nothing else. _

_My biggest regret was not telling him where I was going. He packed up the truck for me and waved as we drove away. If you walk two miles into the woods heading west, you will find that old truck, but I am sure it is rusted through by now. _

_From the day you were born you have been my entire life. I know you don't understand most of what is in this letter, but I needed to at least tell you. I am dreading leaving you alone out here. I worry you will not be able to survive and that I am guaranteeing your death, but I can't hold out any longer. I love you more than anything in this world. Please stay hidden and safe. _

_Love always,_

_Mom _

Isabella was only ten years old when she dragged her mother's body out of the only home she had ever known and laid her to rest in the shallow grave she had dug. With tears running down her cheeks, she covered her mother with dark damp soil and patted it flat. She piled stones at the head of the meager grave so she would always know where to find it. After rinsing her hands in the freezing cold creek, Isabella wandered back to the cottage and, after reading her mother's last words, collapsed onto the floor. She was truly alone now.

**()*()**

The first winter was the hardest. She had not gathered enough wood by the time the first snow came and she had been forced to go out in the knee deep snow and take down the low branches of the trees around the cottage in order to survive. Her body was so cold, she felt like she would never be warm again. Every night she would lay with her cheek on the freezing pillow and pray for the comfort of death. She knew her mother would be disappointed to see her give up, but she was young and afraid. It had been months since she had last spoken, since there was no one but the trees to talk to. The emptiness inside of her grew by the day and she selfishly just wanted someone to take care of her. Finally, as it always did, the weather turned and the snow stopped. The sun streamed through the windows and warmed Isabella's face. The robin hopped along the railing and the first shoots of plants burst through the still frozen ground. She had survived her first winter.

**()*()**

There were many things that Isabella's mother had forgotten to tell her about. One of which was the natural cycle of the female body. When she started bleeding halfway through her thirteenth year she feared the worst and started digging her own grave. When it stopped a few days later, she filled it back in only to do it again the following month. After six months of the same thing happening, she finally left the grave open, figuring she was better safe than sorry.

**()*()**

The sun was hot on her back as she pulled weeds in her impressive garden. The calendar that had always hung on the cottage wall said it was August. Isabella had taken over her mother's careful markings of the passing day, although the tiny hash marks on each block of the calendar were getting harder to read. If she were to sit and count each mark, she would find that it had been nearly fourteen years that her mother had spirited her away from their home. Her mother never explained what happened to cause them to leave, only that they must never be discovered. The cryptic letter she left her only brought her more questions. There were hiding spots all over the place. If she were tending the garden and heard something, she was to climb the tall maple tree to the third branch and stay there. If she were in the house, there was a trap door in the kitchen and one near the bedroom to hide in. The one thing her mother made sure she understood was that she was never to be found. So when Isabella heard the birds stop their singing that bright August afternoon, she did not hesitate to throw down her rake and shimmy up the maple tree. Her eyes scanned the woods and it did not take long for the rustling sound of footsteps to catch her ear. She watched as the two strangers appeared through the thick brush.

"Edward, you're right we really do need to find Emmett. He is going to be in so much trouble when Mom finds out we got lost." Alice said as she pulled on her brother's arm. He was too busy looking around the clearing to acknowledge her. The cottage stood in the middle of the small meadow with the well tended garden nestled in the back, a bubbling stream flowing near by. It looked to him like what the dwarfs lived in when he was forced to watch Snow White with Alice over and over. Even with his annoying sister tugging on his arm, he could not pull his eyes from the building. Isabella stopped breathing as he pushed her tiny hand off of his arm and started walking towards her home. She saw the intensity in his green eyes and knew he understood the importance of what he had found.

"ALICE! EDWARD?" Boomed a voice from deep within the forest and the girl once again stared to tug relentlessly on the taller one's arm.

"That's Emmett. Come on Edward, if we make it back to him before Mom finds out maybe we can still stop for ice cream before we have to head back." She implored, finally giving up and turning towards the woods on her own. Edward cast his eyes around the area, settling once on the tree where Isabella hid, before turning to follow his sister. Isabella finally found she was able to breathe again as she watched the reddish glint of his hair disappear into the trees, and her sigh of relief was audible. It was that noise that brought his moss green eyes up to her hiding place. For an eternity they stared at each other, his eyes full of wonder and hers full of terror. The call of his brother was the only thing that made him turn, but he would have left anyway. Something changed deep inside of the 16 year old as his eyes met the deep brown of the girl who was hanging in the tree. He felt the need to protect her, and in order to do that he needed to stay quiet about what they had discovered. So with that in mind, he lied to his brother and their parents about what he found in the woods, laughing at Alice when she described the fairy-tale cottage and keeping the vision of the terrified young girl to himself. She would haunt his dreams for the next seven years.

**A/N: So…What do ya think?**


	2. Chapter 2  Match Letters and New Clothes

**A/N: So I managed to get chapter 7 written, so I figured I could spare another update. I am overwhelmed at the response to this story so far. I wanted to let you know a few things:**

**Yes, the chapters are going to stay this short.**

**Once things get moving, they are going to go fast.**

**I have chapter 7 finished and am working on 8 right now. If I manage to get to 10 done I will start posting bi-weekly (Wednesday and Saturday). So as of now expect another chapter on Saturday.**

**Please let me know what you thing about this chapter. It is not my favorite but things needed to be set in motion. At least you will get another one soon!**

Isabella held the broom loosely in her hands as the wind blew her hair around her face. She opened her arms to the warm summer breeze, loving the way it pushed and pulled at her too-big dress. When her little girl clothes became too small years ago, it broke her heart and she had to sort through her mother's long neglected dresser in search of something to wear. She made due with pinned dresses and rope-belted pants, but it was only recently that she had started to fill out her mother's clothing. Isabella could barely remember what her mother looked like anymore, only able to see her face in the pictures that hung on the walls. If she took the time to count the hash marks on the calendar, she would find that she had now been on her own longer than she had been with her mother. She was twenty one years old, and still achingly alone.

The life she was leading was a busy one. She woke with the sun each morning and headed to the outhouse to take care of her morning needs. Her only source of water was a deep creek that ran behind the cottage. She walked through the brush and trees to fill a pail that would last her the day. Wood needed to be chopped for use in the fireplace and the ancient wood-burning stove that sat in the kitchen. Once that was done she would find something light to eat, whether it be apples if the trees were producing or sweet potatoes from her garden. The rest of her day was spent tending to her garden, mending and cleaning her meager wardrobe and checking her traps to see if she had captured any animals. These things needed to be done in rain or snow, but some days Isabella wished she could spend her time lying in the warm sun and reading her mother's books. She would imagine herself in the fairytale world portrayed in her favorite stories. Isabella could not believe that the things described in those books actually existed, but in her dreams they did. There must have been something that drove her mother into the woods, and that was the only reason Isabella resisted thinking about what might lay outside her little cottage.

**()*()**

Edward Cullen sighed as he looked over his match letters once again. He had busted his ass over the past few years to get through his undergrad and medical school and he finally could see the light at the end of the tunnel. The problem was, he was not sure he wanted to head towards that light anymore. Since he entered Kindergarten it had been work…work…work. He tested off of the charts early on and was bumped ahead in second grade and again his sophomore year of high school. He graduated from high school at just 16 and managed to get his undergraduate degree in chemistry in three years. Medical school proved to be more difficult than he had imagined, but he made it through and now held in his hand match letters to three of the most prestigious teaching hospitals in the country. His parents were overjoyed, as well as his brother and sister. The problem was…Edward was lost.

Growing up, all Edward wanted to be was a doctor. He wanted to help people like his father did. When he was younger, he watched his father deliver babies and help comfort the dying. He wanted nothing more than to follow in his father's footsteps. Now, with his dream within reach, all he could think about was what he had given up to get there.

Edward did not have a normal childhood. He was smarter than everyone around him and it always made him feel alone. Even when he went to Dartmouth he was still lonely because no one seemed to understand him. He did not participate in the usual college experiences since he was always studying, only losing his virginity due to the overwhelming attention from one of his teaching assistants. His older brother had stayed near their Seattle home and attended the University of Washington. Whenever he saw him, Emmett was constantly trying to get his brother out of his shell, to no avail. As much as he felt he was missing something, Edward was content with his life, until those letters came in the mail.

Sick of staring at the blurry words, Edward plopped down on his childhood bed. He had returned home after he finished med school since he was not quite sure where he would start his residency. His parents had welcomed him in with open arms. Emmett was out on his own now, having started his own Landscape Design company in Seattle and their younger sister Alice was still in school in LA at the Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising. The house seemed empty without any kids, and Carlisle and Esme were more than happy to have their middle child home for a while.

Edward closed his eyes and relaxed, trying to clear his mind of the overwhelming thoughts that were constantly racing through his brain. As he drifted into sleep, he could almost smell the dirt and trees that signaled he was heading into his favorite dream.

"_Alice, please slow down. We are going the wrong way and if we don't get back to Emmett before Mom and Dad wake up we are going to be dead." Edward shouted as he watched the back of his sister's dress disappear through the thick trees._

"_Come on Edward, we never do anything fun. Just think of this as an adventure!" Alice yelled as she plunged deeper into the Washington wilderness. They were spending the last weekend of August in their cabin that lay far off the beaten path on the shore of Baker Lake. The siblings were now even further from civilization, having run off from their bossy big brother while taking a walk. Edward finally caught up to his sister and pushed ahead, hoping that by some miracle they had gotten turned back around and were heading towards the cabin. He could see a clearing up ahead and something pulled deep within his gut, urging him forward. _

"_Edward, you're right, we really do need to find Emmett. He is going to be in so much trouble when Mom finds out we got lost." Alice said nervously as she pulled on Edward's arm, but he did not acknowledge her. He tugged out of Alice's hold as he walked towards their discovery. The cottage was well cared for, with a broom propped up against the wall and what looked to be a well tended garden behind it. _

"_ALICE! EDWARD?" Emmett yelled from a distance, but the sound barely got through to Edward._

"_That's Emmett. Come on Edward, if we make it back to him before Mom finds out maybe we can still stop for ice cream before we have to head back." Alice chirped as she once again tried to yank on his arm to get his attention. She finally released him and started back towards where Emmett's voice had originated. Edward found himself unable to move from the spot. He knew someone was living in the cottage and somehow he knew it was important for him to find out whom. He looked around, but found no one. Giving up, he turned around to head back to his family, but a sound from high in the trees above him made him spin around. There, ten feet off the ground, perched on a branch sat a young girl. Her brown hair was tied back in a tail, the ends curling to the middle of her back. Her hands gripped the tree tightly and her dress was dirty and ragged. His eyes followed the pale line of her throat to her face and he found his breath lodged in his chest. Her full lips were parted as her breath escaped her in terrified pants. Her small nose was centered perfectly between two overly-large deep brown eyes. Her lashes brushed her cheekbones as she blinked rapidly. He could almost feel her terror from where he stood. He wanted to go to her, to hold her and tell her she had nothing to fear, but looking around the meadow at her home he understood that he could do none of those things. If his parents learned of what he had found, she would be taken. He hated having to leave her there alone, but knew it was the only thing he could do. Walking back into the forest, he felt like he was leaving a part of his soul behind. As he reached the edge of the meadow, he heard her call to him._

"_Come back to me."_

Edward woke up panting with sweat dripping from his forehead. Everything in the dream had been so vivid. He remembered that trip to the cabin perfectly, it was the summer before he started college. From that day on he had that dream every night, but this time it was different. She had never spoken to him before. Before he could convince himself otherwise, he jumped off his bed and grabbed his cell phone. He had some calls to make.

**A/N: So? What do you think?**

**A rec for you all:**

_**Fly With me, Little Bird by Nathyette**_

**A lonely, broken Bella**

**A tormented Edward who only wants to make things right  
><strong>

**Throw in some nasty James and Laurent **

**Makes for one hell of a fic**

**Amazing story that is NOT getting the hits/reviews it deserves. If you head over there be sure to tell her I sent ya!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Plans and Dreams

**A/N: What is this? An early update? Yep, I am feeling bad about the brevity of the chapter and that Edward has yet to go in search of Isabella. Will they meet in this chapter? Nope. But next chapter is the one you have been waiting for.**

**Answers to a few questions/comments:**

**Yes, the Cullens live in Seattle. Their cabin is in Baker Lake which is about 2 and ½ hours north of Seattle. Isabella's cottage is located about 8 miles from the cabin, deep in North Cascades National Park. Yes, I think it is a bit far fetched to think that Alice and Edward could have wandered 8 miles away from the cabin when they were kids, but I am taking some liberties. It is fiction after all.**

**I HATE the FF formatting, so I apologize if the spacing is messed up. I proof read in Word and then upload to the site, so I don't really check to see if everything is ok before I post. Forgive me?**

**You **_**might **_**get another chapter before the weekend is over if I can bust out chapter 8 today and start on 9. I am only getting about an hour a day to write since I am chasing around a 3 year old, 18 month old twins and caring for my 6 week old. Plus the laundry, dishes, vacuuming and other chores. Busy much…yeah I think so.**

Isabella sat straight up from the comfort of her bed, her heart beating a painful rhythm in her chest. Her entire body was damp under the covers and she pushed them off of her to try and get cooler. The darkness was absolute and she knew it was nowhere near dawn, but her mind was too overwhelmed to go back to sleep. She pushed her back up against the wall and pulled her pillow into her lap as she searched her memory for the cause of her late night wake up call. She found she was able to recall the dream that had pulled her from sleep perfectly.

_She was wrist deep in the fertile soil of the garden, hoping to gather at least one more sweet potato before heading in to do her other chores. She was humming an unknown tune or else she would have been able to hear the birds quiet down as an intruder came through the woods. It was not until the stranger's shadow cast over where she was working did she realize she was not alone. She jumped back, scooting across the dirt on her backside as she tried to get away. The sun was behind the figure, but she could see that whoever it was was very tall. She scrambled to her feet and started running for the maple tree, hoping she would be safe up in the high branches. _

"_Please wait." _

_Her feet did not listen to the frantic message from her brain to keep going and she froze. She knew that voice. She had heard it years ago. She turned towards the voice and waited, her dirty hands clenched tightly in front of her. He held his hands up before him as he slowly walked towards her. As he got closer, she was able to see his bright hair and vibrant green eye, and another wave of recognition swept over her. He stopped a foot in front of her and she had to tip her head back in order to see his face. He smiled sweetly down at her as he reached for her filthy hands. She gasped at his touch, having not felt another's flesh since her mother died. _

"_I've been waiting for you." She whispered as tears filled her eyes._

"_I'm here now." He answered as he tugged her body towards him and they collided against each other. His angelic face descended towards hers and his soft lips pressed against her own. Her breathing stilled as she was overwhelmed by how perfectly she fit in his arms. His fingers released hers and moved to cradle her head in his overly-large hands as he moved to deepen the kiss. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and at her gasp, rushed into her mouth to capture her sweetness. He finally pulled his lips from hers so they could catch their breath and she felt as if her heart would beat out of her chest. He smiled down at her flushed face, his fingers brushing curls away from her cheek. _

"_I'll never leave you again." He whispered._

Sitting up in her bed, her heart was still beating erratically and there was an unfamiliar warmth deep in her belly. She held the pillow tightly to her chest and was surprised to feel moisture on her cheeks. Reaching up to her face with her fingertips, they came away damp with tears and she realized she was crying for the first time in almost a decade.

**()*()**

"Edward, I truly think you should spend some more time reflecting before you make such a rash decision. No program will accept you back after such a long time away." Carlisle Cullen said as he watched his usually level headed son rummage through the long unused camping equipment that was stashed away in their massive garage. His son had made a startling announcement at the family dinner table the night before, and while his mother, Esme, had accepted his decision whole-heartedly, Carlisle was having a much harder time believing what he was hearing.

"Dad, there is nothing you can say that will change my mind. I wish I could tell you when I would be coming back, but to be honest I have no idea." Edward replied with his head buried deep in a cabinet. He had already found two sleeping bags, a heavy duty tent and a pack to hold it all. He wanted to find the cooking kit before he went out to buy the rest of the things he needed.

"Can you at least tell me where you are going? It seems like a stupid idea to pass up three matches with top medical programs just so you can go camping." Carlisle huffed as he ran his hand through his hair. Edward pulled his head from his search, his own hand buried deep in his hair.

"I can't tell you Dad. I just need you to trust me. I know this sounds like an impulsive thing to do, but I don't think I move forward with my life without doing this first." Edward sighed as he slumped down on the sleeping bags. "I am taking a satellite phone and a GPS locator with me, so if there is a problem I will be able to reach you and vice versa. I am hoping I will only be gone about a month, but I can't tell you exactly when I'll be back. I already called each of the hospitals to let them know I would not be accepting their invitation. I have taken care of everything."

Carlisle looked at the defeated slump of his son's shoulders and remembered the excitement and light he had seen in Edward's eyes as he announced he was going to be spending the next month traipsing through the woods instead of starting his residency. He sighed as he walked over to pat his son on the back.

"I trust you Edward. Do what you need to do and then come back and start your life."

**()*()**

"That'll be $250.79." The flirty sporting goods cashier said as she fluttered her eyes at Edward for the fifth time. He was used to being looked at like a piece of meat, but now, so close to seeing if his dreams were true, it was getting on his nerves. He had gained access to his trust fund when he graduated from college, but he never really used it much. His parents had paid for his education and living expenses while he was in school and he had no real hobbies or desires to waste money on. Now he was ecstatic he had all of this disposable income at his fingertips. His entire family was blessed with the finances that insured that no one would ever _have _to work.

He handed the girl his credit card and signed the slip as he grabbed the bag filled with his rented satellite phone and GPS beacon. He had rented them for three months, figuring it was safer to have more time than he needed. His new jeep was all packed and this was his last stop before he headed out to the cabin. He threw the bag in the back of the truck and pulled out of the parking lot, leaving the flirty sales girl behind. His palms were damp as he merged onto the I-5 and headed north towards Baker Lake, anxious to leave the activity of Seattle. His chest felt lighter with every mile he traveled and he could only hope he would find what he was looking for.

**A/N: Come one Edward…you can find her. Leave me some love and it might encourage me to write faster and get you the next chapter!**

**Rec:**

**Are you reading anything by **_**CaraNo**_**? I swear her shit gets better with each new story. Every single thing she is writing is amazing. Not kidding…check her out!**


	4. Chapter 4 Finding Each Other

**A/N: I suck. I totally told you if you sent me some love I would have this chapter out to you by the end of the weekend. I am sending it out early, so at least that might redeem me in your eyes.**

**FF is totally fail at letting me reply to reviews, but I wanted to tell you I read each and every one and they are giving me the motivation I need to get more chapters done and out to you. I am excited to get to the major plot points, so IF (big if since I am heading back to work tomorrow) IF I can get more chapters finished I will update more frequently. As of now I will continue with the Wed/Sat update. Expect chapter 5 on Saturday.**

**And now- lets see what happens when they meet.**

The rain was falling in buckets as Isabella walked across the meadow to use the outhouse. She knew she would be soaked whether she ran or took her time, so she decided not to tempt the fates and walked. She had turned her ankle a few years ago when she tried to outrun a sudden downpour and it took her weeks to get her strength back. She had managed to find a long stick to use as a cane and hobbled through her usual chores, because in her world if the chores did not get done, she would not survive.

Her business done, she headed down to the creek to gather the water she needed for the day. She could have just left the pail out in the rain for a while, but she liked the freshness of the water that ran through the rocks. She had just lifted the bucket from the flow of water when she heard a twig snap behind her. The handle slipped from her fingers, thankfully ending up on the bank of the stream and not in the slowly moving water. She straightened and turned towards the sound, ready run if she had to. She had faced off many wild animals in her time and had the scars to prove it. The worst had been the mountain lion that thought her easy prey. He would be walking with a limp the rest of his life, but he should not have messed with Isabella.

She gasped when she saw the figure standing at the edge of her meadow. From where he stood it was impossible for him to see her, but she had a clear view of the intruder. Memories flooded her as she watched him walk closer to her cottage. He hesitated at the stairs before slowly walking to the door. She saw him take a deep breath before raising his hand to knock. He shuffled his feet as he waited for an answer that would never come. Isabella slowly moved closer to the thick brush that surrounded the creek, hoping he would leave, yet praying he would stay. His shoulders slumped as he walked off of the porch and stood directly under the maple tree she had hidden in years earlier. His eyes were trained on the spot where she had been hanging the day they first saw each other. She could almost feel the desperation radiating from him as he turned in a slow circle, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"Please." He whispered, his head falling back, letting the rain slide over his face, his water-darkened hair covering his forehead. Isabella found herself moving before she was even aware of it. She walked silently through the rain-dampened grass until she stood only a foot in front of him. Her hand shook as she raised it up to brush his hair from his forehead. When he jumped and grabbed at her hand, all of her mother's warnings flashed through her mind. This was exactly what her mother had commanded her not to do. There was danger out there for her, and she needed to stay hidden to insure she would be safe. But the instant his hands closed over her wrists, she felt a kind of warmth she had never known. Heat flashed through her chest as her eyes met his wide stare and she wanted nothing more than to bask in his warmth forever.

*()**()*

He opened his mouth to speak but found that nothing would come out. He had spent the last three days traipsing through the deep Washington woods in an effort to find the cottage. He had purposely left the GPS beacon off because he wanted no one to be able to find him. He was not sure he wanted to go back if he was unable to locate the cottage and the girl that haunted his dreams. The skies opened up just as he was ready to give up. He was tired and wet and his heart was breaking with every wrong turn. His heavy feet sped and his chest tightened when he finally caught sight of a clearing ahead.

Not much had changed in the past 7 years. The cottage still stood, stone and wood, in the middle of the wild meadow. The bubbling of the creek mixed with the teeming rain and that sound was all he could hear. The well-tended garden was still behind the little building, but it was bigger than he remembered. He took a deep breath before heading up to the porch and knocking on the battered front door. When he did not receive an answer, he walked off the porch and ended up under the tree where he first saw the girl. He could remember her perfectly; her long brown hair, bound down her back, her wide frightened eyes the color of warm chocolate. It was not only her beauty that brought him back to her, but the lonely terror he saw reflected back at him. His desire to protect her was still just as strong now as it was then. He let his head fall back, silently begging whoever was listening to send her back to him. Just as his frustrated tears started to mix with the rain on his cheeks, he felt a soft caress on his forehead. Instinctually he reached for whatever was touching him and was startled when he felt heat spread through him as he touched her. His eyes were wide with surprise as he looked down at her.

His memory of her paled in comparison to the beauty that stood in front of him. Even in her rain-drenched state, she was breathtaking. Her hair was still dark and bound behind her as he remembered, though it reached to her hips now. Her wide eyes were still as rich and lonely as he remembered, but some of the terror had fled. His hand was wrapped around her wrist and he looked down as he felt how delicate and tiny her bones felt beneath his fingers. He could see her chest rise and fall rapidly beneath her ill-fitting dress and he wanted to see if the rest of her felt as slight as her wrists did.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he watched her blink away the raindrops that got caught on her obscenely long eyelashes.

"For what?" She answered back, surprised at the roughness of her voice.

"For taking so long to come back." He answered as he brought his free hand up to brush her hair away from her face. She startled at his touch and pulled her wrist from his grip, wrapping both her arms around her body. He raised his hands in front of him, worried he had scared her with his movements. She looked around wildly as if waiting for someone else to pop out of the woods.

"Is anyone with you?" She asked frantically, upset that she had allowed herself to forget her mother's most important request. Seeing her terror, he gently grabbed her face so she was looking at him.

"No, I'm alone." He said quietly as he stroked his thumb over the satin-smooth skin of her cheek. Growing up the way Edward had, attending fundraisers and events, he had seen his fair share of beautiful women. The problem with these women was, once you got close enough to them, you could see all of their faults. What looked like flawless skin, was actually caked on make-up. What appeared to be perfectly touchable hair were really fake extensions. Here, looking at this terrified girl, Edward could see nothing but perfection. There were a scattering of freckles across her nose and he could see bits of dirt and leaves interspersed in her hair. Yet to him, she was everything he could have ever hoped for.

Isabella could only gaze up into his overly expressive green eyes. She wondered why he was here, and wished she could say the words she needed to say, but his presence was making her dizzy. She had been alone for so long, and now the man who had infiltrated her dreams for the last 7 years was standing in front of her. What would this mean for her now?

**A/N: Yes…what does this mean for her now? Will he take her back with him? Will he give up his future and civilization and stay with her? I would love to see what you think. See you Saturday if not before.**

**Rec:**

**Little Green and Easybella by BettiGefecht**

**Heart breaking story about an older Bella (25) and younger Edward (18) and how they deal with the reemergence of their relationship and what that means. It is SOOO good. Please let her know I sent you!**


	5. Chapter 5 Raindrops and Answers

**A/N: So super proud of myself that even going back to work I managed to get through chapter 10 finished! And because of that I am giving you an extra update. This chapter is one of my favorites so far. I love innocent Isabella, and poor Edward has no idea what to do with him. You get some answers in this chapter, so enjoy those. **

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and favorited this story. I am really enjoying it and have one of the major plot-points already written. **

**Now – onto the show!**

"Do you live here alone?" Edward asked softly, not bothering to remove his hands from where they rested against the soft skin of her cheeks. She nodded and his imagination started in on all of the horrible things that could have happened to her alone out in the wilderness. He looked over her shoulder at the cottage and realized there was no power or running water. Aside from the garden there was no other apparent source of food. How did she care for herself?

Isabella watched as his eyes took in her meager existence and realized he was probably wondering how she survived out here. Through her mother's collection of books, she had read about what the outside world was like, at least what it had been like in 1990 when the books were published. She knew her life was not normal, but it was all she had ever known.

Gently taking his hands off of her face, she held tightly to one as she tugged him up to her porch and out of the rain. Releasing his hand as she entered the cottage, she reached up to knot her hair around her fingers, wringing the rain out. Her hands fell to the hem of her dress and she pulled it up over her head and draped it across the ladder-backed chair that sat closest to the wood-burning stove. She turned quickly when she heard a choking sound behind her. Edward was standing in the doorway, rain dripping off of his clothes and onto the floor below him. His eyes were wide and his face was slightly pink as he looked over at her. She hurried to him, worried that something was wrong, but he raised his hand as she got closer.

Edward was finding it difficult to breathe as he looked at the goddess standing in front of him. Without the influence of the outside world, she had never developed any modesty. In her life in this little cottage there was nothing wrong with taking off soaking wet clothing in front of another, she was just trying to get dry. But when she removed her dress, Edward's world skidded to a halt. Her body was slight and pale, her skin showing signs of just how difficult her life must have been. There were calluses on her hands and her feet were dirty and rough. Scars littered her shins and forearms, one particularly ugly healed gash extending from her hip to her knee. She was small but powerful, the hard work she did obvious by the muscles in her arms and legs. Her belly was soft but flat and her breasts… Edward sat right down on the floor, his head in his hands as he tried to control his body's natural reaction to the beauty in front of him. He felt her warmth before she touched him, a gentle hand on his back.

"Are you alright?" She questioned softly, running her hand up and down his spine as she remembered her mother doing when she was little and had been upset. He groaned and she tried to pull his face up to see what was wrong.

"What is your name?" He growled, resisting her hands as he tried to calm his body. Her proximity made that infinitely harder, in more ways than one. Her scent wrapped around him like a blanket and he unconsciously leaned into her touch.

"Isabella." She replied, not understanding why he was acting the way he was. It was almost as if he was angry about something.

"I'm Edward." He replied and slowly lifted his head to face her. Her wide brown eyes and full pouty lips were closer than he had expected and it took all of his willpower not to lean forward and kiss her. Instead he took a deep Isabella-scented breath and pushed himself up to his feet. He made sure to maintain eye contact as she also stood. Isabella had remembered his name from the last time he was here with his sister, but he had changed so much in those few years. She started to pull at the buttons of his shirt, wanting to get him out of the wet clothes before he could catch a chill. He found himself unable to move as her nimble fingers defeated the buttons and pushed it and his pack off of his shoulders. She was so focused on her task that when his hands touched her arms she jumped. Looking up into his face she could only describe his expression as wild, reminiscent of the mountain lion she had tangled with years earlier.

"I can manage." He said quietly as he smiled down at her, except it came off more like a pained grimace. He kicked off his worn and dirty boots and peeled his socks off, shoving them back in his boots. Isabella scoffed and bent in front of him, her head unknowingly, directly in line with his still prominent erection to pull the sodden socks from his boots and grab his shirt from where it lay on the floor.

"These will never dry if you leave them in there." She reprimanded, before turning and hanging his clothing from a line suspended between the walls near the fireplace. She bent at the waist to pick up a fallen sock and Edward clenched his jaw so tightly he swore he heard a crack. She was so innocent yet her movements had him feeling like a teenager again. She smiled up at him before disappearing further into the cottage and returning with two towels. She handed one to him as she ran the other through her tremendously long hair. Her body shook with her movements and Edward clutched the towel tightly to his hips to cover his obvious reaction to her. Finally feeling like he had his body under control, he reached up and vigorously rubbed the towel through his own hair.

Isabella twisted the towel around the length of her hair as she allowed her eyes to follow Edward's movements. His upper body was pale while his forearms had color, as if he had been out in the sun with his sleeves rolled up for an extended period of time. His chest was covered in golden-red hair which narrowed into a tight line as it traveled down his torso before disappearing into the waistband of his jeans. His muscles flexed and moved as he attacked his hair and Isabella was amazed at the differences in their bodies. She had never seen a man's body before, while she had read descriptions of men in her books. From what she had seen, Edward's body seemed far superior to any of the characters she had read about. Her curiosity got the best of her and she was in front of him before she realized it. His face was covered by the worn towel and he jumped when he felt her warm hand on his bare chest. He tossed the damp fabric to the floor and stared down at her. Her eyes followed the path of her exploring hands as they trailed over his flesh. He sucked in a harsh breath as her fingers trailed down his abdomen to where his damp pants hung low on his hips. Her eyes flew to his as she ran her fingers lower and she felt the hard bulge of his erection. He stepped back quickly and put his hands on the bare skin of her shoulders to keep her away.

Isabella was confused as she looked up at Edward. His hands felt nice against her skin, did he not feel the same when she touched him? Edward noticed her confusion, but had no idea how he could explain the effect he had on her, especially when she touched that part of his anatomy. Instead he decided to see if he could convince her to put on some clothes.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked quietly, keeping his hands on her so she would not touch him again. He did not think he had the restraint to resist her innocent hands. She smiled up at him, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"It is August, the peak of the summer. Yes, the rain was cool but it is still fairly warm in here, do you not think?" She said, her smile widening as his fingers tightened briefly on her flesh before he released her and bent down to shuffle through his bag. He came up with a white and blue striped button down shirt, much like the one she had removed from him earlier. She was surprised when he tossed it to her.

"Put this on at least." He said, without looking at her as he rifled through his bag for a shirt of his own, also grabbing a pair of shorts and socks. He was thankful that she had put on the shirt while he was searching through his things, but wished she had buttoned it. He yanked his shirt down over his head and motioned for her to turn around. She cocked her head to the side like a dog would and blinked at him. He wanted to slap himself in the forehead, if she had no modesty when it came to herself, why would she think to give him any privacy. Resigned to the fact that he would have to change with an audience, he turned his back to her and quickly dropped his wet pants and boxers and pulled up his shorts as fast as he could. Isabella watched as Edward took his pants off, wondering why he was shielding his body from her. She though she could look at him and never get her fill, his body was a wonderland to her and she wanted to discover every plane and valley that made him different than her. His body was hard where hers was soft. Remembering the swelling she had felt under her palm, her body flushed and tingled, much like it had when she awoke from her dreams.

Edward turned once he was decent and moved past her to sling his boxers and jeans over her make-shift clothes line before turning to look at the cottage. There was an ancient wood burning stove along one wall with a battered table and two chairs in front of it. Two cabinets hung on the wall next to the stove and Edward figured that was what made up her kitchen. There was a sofa that had seen better days placed in front of the fireplace that took up most of the other wall, flanked by windows. A low bookcase sat under one of the windows and Edward moved towards that, interested in seeing what types of books Isabella had. Among the early 90's fiction was a Bible and a few classics. He was so involved with his perusal of her home he did not hear her approach. He startled when he heard her voice right behind him.

"Those were my mother's. She used them to teach me how to read." She whispered as she pushed up on her tiptoes in order to put her chin on Edward's shoulder so she could see over him. Her body was flush against his spine and he could feel the heat of her bare flesh that was left uncovered by his shirt.

"Where is your mother?" Edward croaked out, his eyes closed tight as he fought against his long buried libido, wanting nothing more than to be able to turn and kiss Isabella until her head spun. All his thoughts of seduction left as he heard her take a shuttering breath before speaking.

"She died." Isabella whispered as she pressed infinitesimally closer to Edward's back, trying desperately to pull his warmth into her now memory-chilled body. Edward turned around, placing his hands on her shoulder once again and looking down in her tear-filled eyes.

"When?" Isabella took a deep breath before she answered him, tears spilling from her lashes as she answered.

"She got sick when I was ten. She has been gone nearly eleven years now." She dropped her eyes to the floor as she brought her hands up to cover her eyes. Though she thought of her mother every day, she had not had a reason to think of her death in a long time.

"How have you survived out here by yourself?" He asked, unable to believe the small creature in front of him had lived so long along. Isabella wiped away the rest of her tears and looked back up at him, a small smile gracing her lips as she pulled on one of his hands, eager to show off her home.

Edward was impressed as Isabella showed him the bedroom with its sagging mattress and piles of warm, worn blankets. She let him see the two trap doors that made up her hiding places in case someone wandered by and explained how the stove worked in the kitchen. She rarely used it in the summer, choosing instead to make a fire out in the meadow to cook by. Seeing that the rain had stopped she yanked him out the door, pausing long enough for him to put his boots back on. She showed him all of the different vegetables she had growing in her garden and then walked with him deeper into the forest so he could see the apple trees that would soon be ready for harvest. He was impressed with her traps but his stomach turned at the thought of her butchering her own meat. He made use of the outhouse when they stopped there and he helped her carry the heavy pail of water in from where it stood at the edge of the stream. They walked back into the cottage, both holding the handle of the pail. Isabella quickly started her usual chores, placing a kettle full of water over the fireplace before setting the already stacked wood ablaze. She shrugged out of Edward's shirt, much to his disappointment, and put her now dry dress back on. Edward packed his clothes back in his pack and left it sitting by the front door. While Isabella worked, Edward walked around the room, looking at the few pictures that were hanging on the wall.

A beautiful woman, no doubt Isabella's mother, was featured in most of the pictures, all in different situations. In one she was in a hospital bed with a pink bundle resting in her arms, a tired smile on her face. His finger traced over the tiny baby swaddled in the blanket and then turned to see the grown-up version tiring away in the kitchen. She had placed two plates on the table before turning towards the door with a basket in her hand. She threw him a shy smile before nodding towards the garden and walked outside. He looked at the next picture and inhaled sharply as he recognized the man standing next to Isabella's mother. There was no way anyone would not know who that man was if they had seen a TV in the past decade. His heart raced and his palms grew damp as he realized Isabella was the lost daughter of Charlie Swan, former Senator of Washington State and the current President of the United States.

**A/N: Holy shit! Charlie is the President? Crazy right? Let me hear it. Next update coming on Saturday.**

**Recs:**

**In Your World by solostintwilight**

**I have been there since the beginning of this one and it is just amazing. It is getting rec'd everywhere and it is SOOO worth it. I mean come one…AmishWard!**


	6. Chapter 6 Kisses and Heat

**A/N: Did you know I suffer from premature posting disorder. Terrible thing, but at least you benefit from it. I am working on chapter 13 right now (!) and am very excited as to where we are heading. **

**I am so excited every time my phone chimes with a new review alert. I am overwhelmed that you all are taking the time to send such in-depth and insightful reviews. I love reading them! I wish fanfiction was allowing me to send replies or PMs but right now it is totally fail. **

**We get some more sexual tension and a little more info about Isabella's life in the wilderness. I hope none of you are offended by a bit of hunting.**

Edward was stunned silent. He had no idea what he should do. He had heard the story every September, especially since the President was from his home town. They played the TV interviews and documentaries round the clock on her birthday, every year urging anyone with information to come forward. The age-adjusted pictures did not do Isabella justice, she was more beautiful than they could ever have estimated.

He could hear her humming through the open door as she picked their lunch from the garden. He walked to the window and watched her as she turned her face to the sun and closed her eyes, a smile on her lips. She was happy here, oblivious to her father's pain. Edward knew she would never survive going back to civilization, but how could he leave her out here?

Isabella, unaware of Edward's indecision inside the cottage, was thrilled to finally have someone to cook for again. One of her favorite things had been to prepare meals for her mother before she died. She selected only the best zucchini and peppers, before she set the basket on the porch and went to check her traps. Rabbit would go nicely with the vegetables, but they could stand on their own if the trap was empty. She was in luck, a nice fat bunny had gotten snared. She carried the animal up to the back of the cottage where she had her sharpest knife and quickly skinned and butchered the meat. The sky looked clear for the time being, so she started a fire in the outside pit and went to the creek to clean up and get water for the pot before she chopped the vegetables and meat and added it to the vessel suspended over the flames. Only once she had the stew simmering did she return to the cottage.

Edward was standing in the same place she had left him. His broad shoulders were hunched as he stared at the pictures on the wall. Isabella could not help but cross to him and lay her head on his shoulder, aching for the simple contact. His arm unconsciously wrapped around her slim waist, bringing her around to his chest, tugging her against his body. He turned and set his chin on the top of her head, sighing deeply. Just touching Isabella calmed him. He knew the smartest thing he had ever done was venturing out here to find her. Now he only had to figure out what to do now that he found her.

**()*()**

Isabella could not hold back her smile as Edward groaned every time the spoon entered his mouth. He was eating as if he had not had a meal in a week, which was pretty accurate. The rations he had gotten from the sporting goods store were disgusting, only taking the edge off of his hunger. The rich, flavorful stew Isabella had placed in front of him tasted and smelled like ambrosia.

After two helpings, he leaned back in the chair and patted his warm, full belly. He looked up at Isabella and he swore his heart stopped. She was beautiful, he could not deny that, but the way she looked at him, trusting and shy, made him want to wrap her up in his arms and never let her go. He had not had much time for romance as he rushed through high school, college and med school, but he had managed to get the usual rites of passage in. He had lost his virginity while getting his undergrad. She was a TA in his Human Anatomy class named Maggie and she taught him several things about the female anatomy that he would never have found in a book. All through his time with Maggie, he found himself closing his eyes and instead of picturing her light hair and blue eyes, it was rich brown that invaded his mind. He felt like he was doing a disservice to both Maggie and his dream girl and ended the arrangement only a few weeks in. Now, as he felt arousal tightening in his belly and desire burning hot in his chest, he realized that he had never felt that with Maggie.

Isabella reached for his plate but Edward's hand wrapped around her wrist before she could grab it.

"I'll clean up. Its only fair since you cooked." He said with a smirk as he gathered up their dishes and stood. He looked for a sink, only to realize that without running water he was clueless as to his next move. Isabella watched Edward's inner turmoil before standing as well and walking over to where she had the kettle warming over the fire. She poured some of the hot water into a big plastic dish pan next to the stove and then added a few cups of the cold water from the pail. Edward took over from there, submerging their plates and silverware into the water before using the washcloth Isabella handed him to scrub them clean. He used the same cup from the pail to rinse the dishes before setting them on the towel Isabella had laid out on the table. He could not help but smile at his success before launching himself with a laugh at Isabella. She giggled wildly as he wrapped his arms around her waist, her own arms finding their way around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair. Her smile was blinding as she looked up at him, and he moved simply on instinct, leaning down to press his lips against hers.

Isabella froze, her eyes open wide as Edward's lips moved against hers. She could feel heat bubbling up from her belly, spreading like wild fire across her skin. Her heart pounded violently inside her chest as he moved his mouth against her, aching to get closer, to taste her. She felt her lids grow heavy and drifted closed as he pulled her tighter against him, her breasts pressing against his hard chest. A moan erupted from deep within Edward and Isabella's answering whimper made him deepen the kiss. His tongue traced along the seam of her lips and she opened instinctively, wanting to do anything to get closer to him. Their tongues tangled together, moving from his mouth to her as they battled with each other. Finally, desperate for breath Edward pulled away and looked down. Isabella was still frozen mid-kiss. Her full lips were formed into an adorable pout, her hands tangled tightly in his hair trying to pull him back down to her. He brought one of his hands up from her waist to brush the wayward hair from her face, running his thumb over the swollen curve of her lips. She slowly opened her eyes, lust-hazed and unfocused she smiled up at him.

"Why does it feel like I want to crawl inside of you?" She whispered, her voice rough with innocent desire.

"I'm not sure, but I feel the same way. You remember when I saw you in the tree?" Edward asked quietly as he let his fingers stroke gently over the smooth skin of her cheek. She nodded against his fingers, turning into his touch.

"There has not been a night since then that you were not in my dreams. I worried that you were alone out here, unprotected. Every night you invaded my sleep and each morning when I felt the empty bed next to me, my heart broke a little. The memory of you brought me out here. I needed to find you. But now…I am lost as to what we do next." He whispered.

"Did you not think it was the same for me? As soon as I closed my eyes, I would see your eyes. Imagining what it would feel like to have your hands on me, to share my life here with you. You are right, I have no idea where we go from here. I can't go back into your world, it's not safe and it would be unfair of me to ask you to desert your life and stay here." She said sadly as a single tear rolled down her cheek, catching on Edward's fingers that still rested against her skin.

"Don't worry my love. I have a plan."

**A/N: Ok Edward…what is the plan? I would love to hear your ideas. I am also still deciding if I should have Charlie be an actual threat or just a figment of Renee's fucked up mind. What do you think? Maybe more tomorrow? Maybe Wednesday? It will depend on how much I get done today. **

**Kisses!**

**Rec:**

**Looking for some smut? **

**Check out Broken Headboards, Power Panties and Penis Charms by Nyddi**

**Older Edward… underage Bella and some major UST. Holy Shit is it hot! You def need a change of panties after this one!**


	7. Chapter 7 In the Water

**A/N: I wanted to get this out sooner but my littlest one decided she wanted to eat ALL THE TIME, so I have not had a free hand to type. I am working on chapter 14 right now, so that is exciting.**

**At last check – I had 76 reviews for this story. I am amazed! I wish FF would get their shit together so I could send review replies, but as of now it is still fail. Thank you so much for all of your suggestions for the whole Renee/Charlie plotline. I am still working things out but I loved each and every idea. Jansails – thank you so much for your awesome PM. Your ideas rock!**

**This is one of my favorite chapters so far. I'll see you at the bottom!**

Edward pulled Isabella down onto his lap as he sat on the couch. He explained to her his idea and surprisingly she seemed to agree with him. He watched as she processed his words and realized that there was no way he would be able to leave her out her. He needed her with him. He had waited long enough.

They decided that he should wait to leave until the summer heat broke, at least the end of September. Edward would travel back to his world and get his family's cabin ready. It was only a 30 minute drive from the cabin to civilization, but it would still be secluded enough to keep Isabella safe until he decided what to do about her father. Isabella showed him the letter her mother had left for her, but it gave him no answers. He did not let on that he knew who she was or who her father was, but it was difficult for him to keep that to himself. He was worried that Renee Swan actually had a reason to fear her husband and by sending Isabella back to him it would put her in danger. But Isabella's mother might have been a crazy loon and had kidnapped her daughter for no reason at all. Edward hoped he might be able to contact the mysterious 'Uncle Billy' once he had everything settled.

Isabella hugged tightly to Edward's side as she listened to his plans. He described his family's cabin, and with the exception of running water and electricity – which she still did not understand- it sounded a lot like her cottage. Edward said the cabin sat on the edge of Lake Baker and that she would be able to start another garden in the back of the property. He seemed so excited to be able to bring her closer to his world, and she could not help but smile at his child-like enthusiasm as he described all of the things he wanted to show her. Most of the things were confusing and a bit scary, but she knew if he were by her side, she would be fine. He wanted his family to meet her, and he knew his father would pressure him into disclosing her true identity. He just hoped he could find some answers before he had to do that.

Seeing the sky start to darken, Isabella pulled herself from Edward's arms and started the evening meal. She always ate her largest meal when the sun was at its highest, so it did not take her long to prepare the plates of roasted carrots, sweet potatoes and squash. Edward smiled at her as she sat across from him, his heart soaring at the thought of doing the same thing, but at the cabin. He figured he would be able to get a position at the small hospital in Sedro-Woolley, which was only an hour away. If he took longer shifts, he should only have to work three days a week and spend the rest of his time home with Isabella. He knew his mother would love to come and spend time with her when he was at work and his sister would probably be out of her mind with excitement thinking of all of the things she could teach Isabella.

Edward did the dishes again and helped Isabella finish the rest of her chores. He watched her close up the cottage for the night, banking the flames in the fireplace and shutting the door. They did an awkward dance as Isabella tried to get Edward to share the lumpy bed with her, while he protested adamantly that he would be fine on the couch. Isabella huffed when he settled down on the couch and she threw a pillow and blanket at his head in protest. Edward knew that if he lay in that bed with his dream girl he would not be able to control himself. The gentle touches they had shared through the day had driven him mad and just the thought of having her slight weight pressed against his body while he slept, made him throb and ache. No, the couch was a much better place for him.

**()*()**

Edward groaned when Isabella prompted him to get out of bed bright and early the next morning. Now that they had a plan in place, she was excited to teach him all of the things he would need to know for when they moved to the cabin. She was adamant that they would continue to live off the land the best that they could. She did not understand the descriptions of the grocery stores and processed foods that were Edward's favorites. The thought of going into a building and buying meat and vegetables when one only had to do a bit of work and get it for free astounded Isabella. Edward finally gave up and followed her out to the garden. He watched in awe as she showed him how she collected seeds and rotated her crops to be sure that the soil would not be overworked. Edward had always prided himself on having a strong stomach, he was going to be a doctor after all. But watching Isabella skin and butcher a rabbit made him turn into the bushes and vomit, much to her amusement. How she, at ten years old, had managed to do this on her own amazed and saddened him. She should have been playing with dolls, not killing rabbits.

The days passed in easy companionship. Every morning Edward would help Isabella with her chores and then they would spend the afternoon learning about each other. The normal 'first date' conversations would not work for this pair, since Isabella had no favorite books or movies to discuss. Instead they spoke of her hardships and joys over the past few decades. She told him about her run in with the mountain lion and her first winter. He was brought to tears as he listened to her describe the day her mother died and how she had to dig her grave. In return, he told her about his struggles with his intelligence and tried to explain how their lives would change once they made it to the cabin.

Scattered throughout the work and conversation were kisses and touches. Edward found himself having to pull away from her questing hands more and more, much to Isabella's dismay. All she understood was that her body changed when Edward put his hands on her. She felt empty when he pushed her away and found herself initiating their impromptu 'make out sessions' more often. Finally, a week after he had arrived, Isabella found herself unable to resist the pull Edward had on her. After they finished their evening meal, she helped him clean the dishes and pulled him outside. Edward walked with her to the outhouse, waited till she was done and then took care of his own needs. When he was finished he opened the door, looking around until he found her knee-deep in the creek. The moon was full with no clouds to block its light. Edward could see her perfectly as she bent and rinsed her hands in the flowing water, cupping some into her hands to scrub over her face. He watched as she reached for the hem of her dress, pulling it up over her head and tossing it to the bank. She waded further out into the deeper part of the stream and dropped down out of sight. Edward moved towards the shore, fear clamping down on him. He knew she was fine, she probably did the same thing every night before he arrived. But the thought of her disappearing on him now made him crazy.

Isabella let the cool water cover her completely before she surfaced, tossing her hair back out of her face. She heard a gasp and turned towards the sound, smiling when she saw Edward standing there. She gestured with her hands for him to join her as she pushed wayward strands of hair off of her face. When he hesitated, Isabella started walking towards him, knowing how uncomfortable he would be if he did not wash off the dirt and sweat from the day. This was her favorite time of the year, when the water was finally warm enough for her to bathe in it. She would have to settle for a sponge bath with heated water from the kettle once the summer was gone. As her hips came out of the water, Edward threw up his hands, begging her to stop. He knew if she came any closer, the tenuous hold he had on himself would snap. The innocent way she moved and touched him over the past few days were driving him to distraction. He wanted to bring her pleasure, to show her how much he wanted her. To show her how much he loved her. He finally was able to realize that, even though he did not know much about her, she owned his heart. The things he did know about her only solidified that. Her strength and determination, her gentle touch and innocence… those made him realize that she was the only one for him.

Seeing she would not take no for an answer, he dropped his head with a sigh as he started to remove his clothes. He left his tight boxer briefs on as he waded into the water, stopping a few feet from where she stood. They stared at each other, the moon bathing them in blue light. The water lapped gently against their legs as they moved towards each other simultaneously. Edward was cautious as he brought his hands up to wrap around the silky skin of her waist, just as Isabella grasped tightly onto his shoulders. Their hands explored as they stared at each other. Isabella wondered if Edward could hear her heart beating, it was so loud. She wanted nothing more than to press her body against his. She moved her arms under his and took possession of his hips, her thumbs pressing into the points of his hip bones where his shorts rode low. Edward closed his eyes and took a shuttering breath as he finally allowed himself to pull her towards him, his arms wrapping around her shoulders as hers swept behind him to rest on his low back. Isabella could not contain the whimper of pleasure that fell from her lips as their skin met. Her body craved more, wanting to find a way inside of him. Edward felt the same as his hands floated over her wet, smooth skin. He pressed his mouth against her throat, feeling the vibration of her moan as she relaxed into him. His hands flexed against her skin, wanting to move towards her breasts and lower, where he knew she would be hot and wet for him. Her body was responding naturally to his, her heart beating faster, pupils dilating, muscles trembling. He heard her whispering against his chest, but he was unable to make out the words. Her fingers danced in the groove of his spine, her touch making him painfully hard. His breath left him as she pressed herself even tighter against him, his erection trapped between their bodies. He expected her to pull away when she felt him against her belly but she moved even closer, her whispering growing in volume against his skin. Finally he was able to hear her words.

"Please, please, please."

He bent his mouth to her ear, taking the delicate lobe into his mouth, sucking hard.

"What do you want my love?" He breathed into her ear.

"I don't know… but please." She answered back, her hips grinding instinctively against his thigh. He growled against the flesh of her throat as he imagined hoisting her up into his arms and slamming himself into her. The desire to make her his was overwhelming, but he knew he needed to take his time with her, to make sure she was ready for him.

His decision made, he reached down and grabbed onto her legs, pulling her up out of the water and into his arms. She squealed and wrapped her hands around his neck, pressing her breast into his shoulder. Laughing, he walked out of the water, leaving their clothes on the bank. He dropped kisses up and down her throat as he made his way into the cottage, the moonlight following them through the windows. He wished he had more light so he could see her better, but realized they had all the time in the world, and morning was only a few hours away.

He walked into the bedroom, laying her down on the bed, not caring that they were getting the blankets all wet. Her hair was black against the white pillows, drops of water clinging to her pale skin. He shed his soggy shorts, leaving him as naked as she was. Isabella's eyes widened as she finally saw him bare. She sat up on her elbows as he moved to the side of the bed. Her mouth was dry as she reached for him, entranced with the way his body pulsed and moved. He jerked wildly when her tiny hands took possession of him, her fingers wrapping around his base and slowly moving towards the tip. He was amazed that she knew instinctually what his body craved. He moved one knee onto the bed next to her, allowing him to get closer. His fingers closed gently over her throat, feeling her pulse thrum under her skin. She gazed up at him, her fingers still exploring his flesh. Their eyes stayed locked as he bent down and took her puckered nipple into his mouth. Tossing her head back, her grip tightened on his shaft as she moaned out her pleasure. Edward snarled against her flesh as he clenched his eyes tightly in an effort to keep from spilling into her hand. Reaching down, he gently pried her fingers off of him and brought them up to his lips. Kissing each of them he stared into the warm chocolate of her eyes, trying to make sure she was ready. Once he took this step with her, he knew there was no way he could walk away. Isabella pulled her hand from his grasp and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Please, every time I look at you… touch you…smell you, I ache. Please." She whispered as her eyes filled with frustrated tears.

"You're mine." He breathed against her lips before he captured them with his own, dropping his body down onto hers.

**A/N: Ummm….fade to black? Review and let me know when you want the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8 Completion

**A/N: Holy shitballs! I can not believe that I am only a few reviews away from 100 for this little story. And because of you amazing readers who reviewed… here is the next chapter. I know you really don't want to listen to me blather on with gratitude, so please go forth and read.**

Isabella could feel nothing but the way her body conformed to his. They fit together like long lost puzzle pieces, where he was hard she was soft. His hands never stopped moving along the curves and slopes of her body, while hers were clenched tightly in his hair, trying not to drown in the new sensations.

Edward knew next to nothing about the art of seduction. His brief time spent with Maggie in college was mostly an exercise in building up his stamina. Now, looking at the love of his life writhing beneath him, he wished he had spent more time learning about the mysteries of the female form. He knew it was painful for a woman the first time and Maggie had made damn sure he knew what an asset he carried in his pants. She said he was doing womankind a disservice by keeping it to himself. Thinking back, he realized he must have been waiting for Isabella all along, because now in her arms, nothing had ever felt so right. He regretted the time he spent with Maggie, wishing he was as innocent as Isabella.

Edward sat back on his heels, forcing Isabella to release the death grip she had on his hair. She whimpered as she tried to reach for him, to pull him back down on her. He smiled as he intercepted her hands and brought them to his mouth, kissing them before lowering them down to her sides.

"I want to touch you." He whispered as his fingertips trailed down her sides, avoiding her tingling breasts and the spot that was aching between her thighs. As his hands curved around her knees, he pulled her legs up so the soles of her feet rested on the bed, opening her to him. She felt no shyness as he looked down at her, only a deep seated feeling of being exactly where she belonged. His palms settled against the soft flesh of her inner thighs, his index fingers slowly pressing against her outer lips. Her breath caught as he slowly slid his hands upwards, moving easily through her soaked folds. Isabella could not hear anything over the sounds of her panting breaths and racing heart as she watched Edward's face. His fingers were gentle as he explored her, taking note of what made her gasp and moan. Isabella pushed up on her elbows so she could watch as Edward found places she never even knew existed. Her eyes flickered between his face and his hands, not sure which was more exciting. His pupils were so dilated they eclipsed the green of his iris, making him look feral as he watched what his fingers were doing. Her moisture coated each digit and he could not stop himself from lifting them to his mouth to taste her. He jerked his eyes up to her face as she whimpered, disappointed when he stopped touching her. He smirked before sliding his fingers through her wetness once more, now focusing on the sensitive area at the top of her mound. His thumb circled the area gently as he allowed his fingers access to her entrance. Her strength gave out and she flopped down on the bed as she felt one long finger slowly enter her.

"That feels so good." Isabella groaned as Edward started to gently move that finger in and out of her, all the while continuing the pressure against the spot that was slowly driving her crazy. Her belly tightened and she grasped tightly to the sheets below her as Edward slid a second finger inside her. Her back arched away from the bed, leaving only her hips and shoulders on the mattress as she shattered, whimpering his name while he continued to move his fingers.

Edward watched as Isabella fell apart. His mouth was dry as she shuttered under him and finally released the death grip she had on the sheets. Her head lolled to the side as she looked at him from under hooded lids, a shy smile on her love-swollen lips.

"What was that?" She mumbled sleepily.

"That, my sweet, was my way of showing you how much I want you. How much I love you." Edward answered softly as he moved up the bed to cover her body with his once more. Her hands wrapped under his arms, latching onto his shoulders. He nestled his face in her neck, feeling the rapid beat of her heart against his lips. Her legs fell to the side to better cradle his body and he could feel her wet warmth on his aching erection, causing him to thrust against her. Edward felt the vibration of her moan against his lips and smiled, doing it again to see if it elicited the same reaction. When she not only moaned but moved her hips back towards him he pulled away to look at her. The moonlight painted her in blue as she lay with her eyes shut tight, her mouth open, releasing panting breaths. Edward leaned down to speak into her ear, his warm breath against her making her shutter.

"I want to make you mine now." He breathed. Her body arched into him as he thrust gently against her, the tip of his erection finding her opening easily. He held still, fighting his every instinct as he waited for her permission.

"Yes Edward, make me yours. I have always been yours." Isabella panted as she tilted her hips towards him, encouraging him.

"It'll hurt." He whispered, hating the he would be causing her pain but deep in his chest loving the fact that he would be the only one to have her this way. She nodded against his shoulder as she pressed her forehead to his chest. Slowly he pushed forward, feeling her tense in his arms and let out a soft cry before his hips were flush with hers. He was panting against her temple as he tried desperately to stop his body from spilling into her before he had even been able to move.

"Are you alright?" He breathed, still on the edge of release. She nodded again, but he leaned up so he could see her face. Her eyes were scrunched tightly and tears slid down her temples and into the dark curls of her hair. Feeling his eyes on her, she blinked up at him. She could see he was worried about having hurt her, but she was fine. Yes, it had hurt but the tears were from the sense of completion she felt. She never knew she had been so empty, until he filled her.

"I'm fine. Please, move in me." She whispered as she hitched her leg over his hip and tightened her grip on his shoulders. His breath left him in a huff as he closed his eyes and obeyed her. Edward pulled his hips back before thrusting forward, making them both gasp. His eyes flew open and never left her dark stare as instinct took over. Her limbs clung to him as he moved inside of her again and again. Sweat covered their bodies, making the motions easier as their flesh rubbed against each other. Edward's kiss-bruised lips parted and brushed against Isabella's as his body got closer to release. His grip on her shoulders tightened as Isabella cried out, her body milking his until he could hold on no longer. His eyes fluttered closed as he released inside of his love and he collapsed against her.

Edward lay with his head on Isabella's chest, her fingers running through his sweat-dampened hair. Their hearts had finally slowed as had their breathing. Neither of them wanted to move, but they knew eventually they would have to. Just as Edward started slipping into sleep he heard her quiet whisper.

"I love you." His breath stalled in his chest and he realized how important those words were. He moved his head slowly off of her chest and looked at her, seeing the glimmering of the moonlight reflecting off of her tears. He cupped her cheek as he used his thumb to rub the moisture away.

"As I love you, my Bella."

**A/N: Awww…so sweet! I HATE writing virgin lemons, so I would appreciate you sending me some love to let me know what you thought, especially since it has been over a decade since I lost my own v-card and the memories are a bit fuzzy. Big maybe concerning another update this weekend…big maybe.**

**Recs:**

**MFEO by cosmoandmarva. These ladies are amazing on their own…but when they collaborate things are outrageous. They wrote Love in my Box, which was all kinds of awesome. Starts out very 'Sleepless in Seattle' but it is going a completely different way now.**

**Mirror by Dalloway5906. One of my best friends both in and out of the fic world…this is a Carlisle and Esme paring and talk about fun ride. Only 2 chapters in but, as a pre-reader I can tell you there is more awesomeness to come.**


	9. Chapter 9 Debauchery and Tears

**A/N: Today is my 5 year wedding anniversary. My husband is a tool, but I love him anyway. He puts up with my writing and my Twilight addiction. He actually let me name our newest daughter Charlotte and call her Charlie, even after I told him it was a direct reference to Twilight. **

**I am super thrilled with the response to the last chapter. I was really worried that it would be too unrealistic, but you all have put my fears to rest. Many of you have been asking about certain plotlines that I really don't want to go into detail with. I was kinda hoping you would all just play dumb for a few chapters and be surprised. But you all are too damn smart! Don't worry- your questions will be answered in the next chapter.**

**This will be my last unscheduled update for a while. I really need to buckle down and get some more chapters done. Still working on 14 right now. I hate that I will be leaving you with this chapter until Wednesday, but maybe it will encourage all of you who are lurking to review and curse me out. **

The next three weeks passed in a hazy of debauchery and chores. When they were not tending to her garden or doing the never ending repairs to the cottage, they were exploring each others bodies.

"Edward, stop or we will never get these beans harvested." Isabella laughed as she swatted his hand away for the tenth time in the last few minutes. He snickered as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off of her feet.

"I'm just trying to get my fill before I have to leave tomorrow morning." He pouted as he set her back down on her feet. The weather had stared to change the week before, bringing cooler nights and more rain with it. If Edward wanted to get out to the cabin and back before the first snow came, he needed to go now. He decided he would enlist his brother, Emmett's help to get the cabin ready for them. He wanted to move some of his things from his parent's house to the cabin and buy some stuff Isabella would need. She was adamant that she would be fine with the things she had now, but he wanted to get her everything she deserved. He wanted to give them plenty of time to settle in before he contacted the hospital in Sedro-Woolley. If everything went well, he would be able to start his residency in December. He knew his sister and mother would be chomping at the bit to meet his Bella, but he wanted her to be comfortable in her new environment before he introduced her to anyone else. He also needed to find her Uncle Billy and get more information about her mother…and father.

He felt the tension in her body before she looked up at him. Her eyes were shinning with unshed tears as she brought her hands up to cup his face. She kissed him gently as she pressed her body against his. She had been insatiable since they first made love, jumping him whenever she got the chance. Isabella could feel his body responding and doubled her efforts. Edward gently pushed her away, instead wrapping her into his arms. He could feel her body shaking with her tears and buried his face in her hair as he held her.

"I'm so afraid." She whispered, her voice thick with tears.

"I'm coming back, you know that. We'll pack up your things and move them to the cabin. I can't wait to make love to you in the shower, with the lights on so I can see what you look like when you come with the water pouring over you." He breathed into her ear, hoping he could distract her from her worries. She had to know that only death would keep him from her now.

**()*()**

The sun was barely over the horizon when Edward woke to the feeling of small hands running down his chest. They had been up late making love, Edward finally resorting to rocking her against his chest while she cried herself to sleep. Isabella inched her way under the waistband of his boxer briefs and slid her fingers over his growing shaft. Since he had shown her how, she had been obsessed with using her hands and mouth to bring Edward pleasure. She loved watching him fall apart while looking up at him from her knees. This morning, only hours away from having to watch him walk away from her, she needed to be as close to him as possible. She sat up when she felt him stir and threw off his shirt that she had been wearing. She tugged his shorts off only far enough to free his shaft before straddling him and taking him deep inside of her. Edward growled as he felt her heat surround him. He tugged her down to him so he could ravage her mouth while she rolled her hips against him. He could feel her tears against his cheeks and was thankful he was on his back so his own simply slid down his face and onto the pillow. He held her hips tightly as she started to shutter above him, crying out against his mouth. He slid his hands to her shoulders and guided her gently to her back as he thrust deeply inside of her, wondering if there was anyway he could possible be any closer to her. She peppered kisses over every inch of skin she could reach before wrapping her arms around his back and tightening her legs over his hips. Her body slid backwards on the bed with every powerful push of Edward's hips.

"Mine, you're my Bella." Edward whimpered as he finally exploded. He pulled Isabella tightly against him and rolled to his side. Their arms and legs intertwined, they spent the rest of the morning simply breathing each other's air.

**()*()**

Edward's pack was ready, filled with several days' worth of dried meat and vegetables. He left almost all of his t-shirts for his Bella, knowing how much she liked to wear them. She watched from her perch on the couch as he zippered the bag and turned toward her. Her chest felt like it was going to rip apart and no matter how hard she wrapped her arms around herself, there was no way to keep herself together. Edward moved to her, gliding his hands down her arms and pulling her into him. He pressed his lips against her hair, breathing her in. He knew it would only take him a few hours to hike out. He had already turned on his GPS beacon and was planning on calling his brother as soon as he got further out. He had left Emmett with the information on how to use the beacon, with the express directions that he only use it if he had not returned in two months. If he hurried he could get the cabin ready in two weeks and be back before October. Isabella said they usually got the first snow by November, but he was hoping they could spend her first Halloween with his family in Seattle. He was so excited to show her the world.

He pulled away far enough to look at her. Her eyes were sad and glassy. He kissed her nose and smiled down at her before pulling her from the couch. He grabbed his pack and continued out onto the porch. The sun was high in the sky and the rain looked like it might hold off for him to make the 8 mile trek to the cabin. He released her hand long enough for him to settle the bag on his back before grabbing for her again. She looked up at him for a second before throwing herself in his arms.

"I love you." She whispered as she nearly strangled him with her grip. He laughed breathlessly.

"As I love you, my sweet Bella." He answered before leaning down and capturing her lips. They kissed until their lips were numb. Edward cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb over her lips before turning and walking off of the porch. He did not turn around until he was at the tree line. It took all of his strength not to go back to her as he watched her wrap her arms around her chest, tears falling down her flushed cheeks. He raised a hand to her before he disappeared into the woods.

**()*()**

Edward followed the compass needle until he was a few miles from the cabin. He decided to call his brother and give him a heads up so he could clear his schedule and help him move. He knew his brother would be the only one to agree without getting all the answers and would also keep this information to himself until Edward had told the rest of the family. He stopped for a moment at the edge of a ravine and pulled the satellite phone from his pack. He dialed the familiar number and waited for his brother to answer.

"Emmett Cullen here." Edward laughed at his brother's answer.

"You are such a fool." Edward said as he turned his gaze from the water below and looked through the bag for the GPS beacon. He heard Emmett gasp as he realized who was on the phone.

"Edward? Man we have been waiting to hear from you for weeks! How is it going?" Emmett asked, relief coloring his words. They had been worrying about Edward's sudden decision to trek through the Washington wilderness and it took all of his willpower not to check on the GPS website to see if the beacon had been activated.

"I'm good Em. Actually I'm great. The reason I'm calling is I'm heading back to the cabin and I was wondering if you might be able to help me move some stuff from Mom and Dad's. I decided to move to the cabin." Edward answered as he finally located the beacon and double checked that it was in fact, working.

"Yeah Edward, you name the time. You know I would do anything for you bro. When will you be back?" Emmett asked, desperate to know more, but knowing that Edward would only reveal everything when he was ready.

"I'm about three miles away from the cabin now. I turned on the beacon and should be there by this after-."

"Edward? Edward man, you still there? EDWARD?"

**A/N: Aw fuck. What happened? Update Wednesday.**


	10. Chapter 10 Living without him

**A/N: Wow! I am amazed at all of the reviews that were left for the last chapter. Most of them wanting to kill me, which I expected. I would love to say you are going to get answers today, but I would be lying. You will get some answers, just not the ones you want. **

**Possible tissue warning for this one. I was fine…but you never know. We cover a lot of ground in this one…hope you can keep up. **

**September**

The first week was the hardest for Isabella. As much as Edward had convinced her otherwise, she had a hard time believing he would be back for her. She knew how much he loved her, she could see it when he looked at her, when he touched her. But in her world, nothing stayed. Her mother had left her with no one and it was hard to trust that he would be back.

She went through her usual tasks everyday, but her heart was not in it. She maintained the garden, but did not bother to harvest the seeds for the following year. She checked the traps, but was not as vigilant as she should have been. She did try and prepare for the winter, just in case he had not retuned by the first snow.

During the day, when she was busy, she was able to distract herself from the thoughts that were ever present. At night though, when she lay in the sheets she and Edward had made love in, wearing his shirt, she could not stop the memories. She would wake with her pillow damp and her throat aching from calling out for him in her sleep.

**October**

After Edward was gone for a month, Isabella could feel herself getting weaker. She wondered if it was possible to die of a broken heart. Her body would not allow her to complete her usual tasks and she had to stop and rest halfway through the day. She realized she needed to work harder now to make sure she had enough supplies for the winter, since with every passing day her confidence that Edward would return decreased.

**November**

Isabella sat wrapped in a heavy blanket and watched the first flakes of snow fall. Her tears fell just as heavy and wet as those flakes and her heart ached in her chest. Where was he? She knew what they had was real, she could feel it. Her hands were desperate to wrap themselves around him again. She wanted to curl up with him in their bed and steal his heat. While gathering wood that day she nearly tripped over the grave she had dug for herself so many years ago and realized she had not bled since the summer. What was happening to her? She barely recognized herself anymore.

**December**

She had not gathered enough wood. She should have noticed that the trees had been producing more acorns than usual, a sign that a hard winter was approaching, but she had been busy daydreaming of her life with Edward. Now she was suffering. She tromped onto the porch, her arms laden with branches she had managed to gather. She stuffed them into the fireplace and curled up onto the couch, trying to thaw her body. She put her head down on the pillow, the one she had taken from Edward's side of the bed, but as hard as she tried, she could no longer smell him. She turned her face into the fabric and screamed as her frozen fists beat against the couch. It was not fair, she wanted him here with her. Where was he?

**January**

She was not going to survive the winter. All of the branches she had been able to reach were already gone. There was no wood left unless she found the strength to dig out the ax and chop down a tree. She was dangerously low on food and had started rationing herself so she might be able to last till spring, but even then it would be close. She tucked yet another blanket on top of herself and turned her face into the pillow. Her arms wrapped around her belly and she daydreamed that she was with Edward in the warm cabin. He would hold her close as they watched the fire spark and spit. He would read to her from his favorite books and they would make love in front of the flames. Isabella yanked hard on her hair as she tried to rid herself of those foolish dreams. He had left her, just like her mother left her. She suddenly wondered why she kept fighting. No one was fighting for her.

She watched as the last of her kindling snuffed itself out in the fireplace and the room got colder, lit only by the burning embers. The blankets grew stiff with frost and she closed her eyes and relaxed, unable to find it in herself to care whether she lived or died anymore. Her chest hurt from the cold air invading her lungs but she welcomed the fact that she was feeling something other than the heartache. Her eyes closed and she wondered if dying would hurt.

Her eyes flew open and her hands moved over her belly as she felt a flutter deep inside of her. She sat up, the blankets falling off onto the floor as she pulled up Edward's shirt and looked down at her stomach. She had noticed it had gotten bigger but thought it was because she was not working as hard during the day and she was eating more to try and fill the constant emptiness. Her fingertips pressed against her belly and she encountered firm flesh under her touch. The flutter moved again and she gasped. She ran to her mother's bookshelf, her feet freezing against the bare wooden floor. Her mother's old dog-eared copy of _Holistic Health_ lay untouched and dusty on the bottom shelf. Isabella had never opened it ever since it failed to hold the answers that might save her mother. Now she hoped it might help her. She rifled through the pages, using the faint moonlight to guide her, stopping when she saw a picture that took her breath away.

There on the pages of the book was a picture of a tiny baby floating in water. The caption next to the picture identified it as a five month old fetus. She tore her eyes from the picture and read the paragraph below, her hand rubbing her belly as she absorbed the importance of those words. She was carrying life, a life that she and Edward had created. Her eyes filled with tears as she realized if the little one inside of her had not fluttered when it had, they might have both been dead. Swiping her tears away, Isabella brought the book back to the couch and huddled under the covers, anxious for the morning to come so she could start to replenish her supplies.

**January**

Isabella managed to find the ax and carefully felled a tree. She figured if she was frugal she would be able to make the wood last till spring. She read the entire chapter about pregnancy in the book she had found and discovered that all of the things she had been feeling over the past few months were perfectly normal. She still found herself crying over Edward's absence, but the thought of her little love growing inside of her made her tears come less frequently.

**February**

The long forgotten dresser tucked in the bedroom held a plethora of baby clothes. When she first opened the bottom drawer she was struck dumb. She never knew her mother had all of those treasures saved in the dresser. She picked up the little white gowns and pants and smiled, rubbing her ever growing belly and imaging her own child dressed in the little clothes. She secretly hoped for a boy, a tiny replica of his father. She could picture him running through the flowers as she chased him, his bright copper hair shimmering in the sun. She wanted so badly to be able to look into another pair of green eyes and see the love shining through.

**March**

Isabella found she fit into Edward's shirts much better now that her little love was getting bigger. The first signs of spring were all around her and she was relieved that they had made it through the winter. The garden would soon need to be tilled and planted, but her every growing belly made it difficult for her to bend down. She worried she might not be able to have it ready in time to catch the growing season. The book said that it took nine months for the child to grow, and by her count that meant the baby would be ready in May.

Every evening Isabella sat on the couch and talked to her little love. She told the baby of all of the things she would show them. She made sure to tell the baby about Edward as well. Isabella wanted to be angry with Edward that their child would grow up without a father, but she loved him far too much to be angry.

**April**

The creek was running high due to all of the snow melting in the mountains. Isabella had to make several trips to gather water during the day since she was no longer able to carry the heavy buckets she once had. She managed to get the garden planted after the last frost and although it was not as big as it had been in the past, it would get her by. She found herself craving meat more than her stored vegetables and had to set more traps in order to satisfy her needs. Isabella knew that she needed the extra food for her little love, but it was still hard for her to justify eating so much.

The nights found Isabella standing in front of the wall of pictures. She looked at the one of herself and her mother the most, amazed that in just a few short weeks she would be holding a child of her own. Her eyes slid to the one of her mother and who she knew was her father. Her mother had been hesitant to tell Isabella about her father, but as a child she would not let it go. For days on end little Isabella would beg and plead with her mother to tell her about the handsome man in the picture. Finally, unable to stand the whining anymore, Renee told Isabella that the man was her father, but he had changed and they came out here to the cottage to get away from him. Isabella watched as her mother cried while stroking her finger gently against the picture. Renee disappeared into the trees for hours after that discussion, leaving five year old Isabella to play by herself. When Renee finally returned, Isabella made sure that she would never ask about her father again.

Isabella wished she had a picture of Edward so she would be able to show their child when they got older. She would always be able to close her eyes and see him perfectly, but how could she describe to their child how his eyes shown with love when he looked at her. How he moved his hands wildly when explaining something he found exciting. How his arms were so strong yet gentle as he held her against himself in the middle of the night. Isabella stumbled back to the couch as she realized that with time, she would forget these things. The ever-present pain in her chest exploded and she squeezed her eyes shut tight and wrapped her arms around her belly. As if feeling its mother's distress, the baby kicked against Isabella's hand. She soothed her fingers over the spot, whispering calming words to their child.

**May**

With every hash mark made on the calendar, Isabella grew more nervous. She knew the time was coming, but was still unclear as how the baby actually came out of her. The book was vague, leaving plenty to the imagination. She wished, for the thousandth time, that Edward was with her. He was going to be a doctor, he would know what to do. But he was gone and she was going to have to do it by herself.

The sun was high in the sky as Isabella made her way to the outhouse for the third time that morning. Her back was aching and she wished she could just lay down for a few minutes, but there was a lot to do before the baby came, and she had no idea how long it would be before she could tackle her chores again. Isabella tugged Edward's shirt up over her belly and moved to sit down, but a rush of fluid came before she was seated, startling her. She looked down at the mess and suddenly realized how the baby would be getting out of her, the same way it got in. She rushed from the outhouse and into the cottage, her hands trembling as the pain in her back got worse. She tried to remember if she had ever seen an animal give birth, but they stayed far away from the cottage. Isabella could do nothing other than pace the room, stopping every few minutes to bend down and breathe through the pains.

Finally, hours later after the sun had set, Isabella found she could no longer stand. She knelt down on her hands and knees in front of the fire. Her belly was hard and her back was in agony as she felt her lower parts flaming with pain. Taking panting breaths, Isabella pulled the shirt up over her head and reached her hand down, trying to feel what was happening. She pulled her hand back up quickly when her fingers encountered something wet. She wished she had a mirror so she would be able to get a better look. The pain increased ten fold and she laid down on her back with her knees bent. The urge to push was overpowering and she put her hands down again as she felt something emerging from her. She was able to lean up enough to see the top of her baby's head before her strength gave out and she collapsed back onto the floor. Her hands cradled the head as she pushed through the pain until it finally stopped. She brought the baby up onto her bare belly and pushed herself up onto her elbow, her other hand holding the baby against her.

The baby was covered in blood and a white sticky film. Its head was covered in dark hair, matted to its skull. Her hands ran over the child, before the most amazing sound in the world erupted from it, a loud angry cry. Isabella pulled it up to her chest, noticing that she was still connected to the child by a thick cord. She grabbed Edward's shirt from the floor next to her and tried to rub some of the mess off of it. She hesitantly looked between the child's legs and started to sob. Cradling her crying daughter against her chest she allowed all of her fears and pain to release from the tenuous hold she had had on them since Edward walked into those woods. She looked down at the now calm child and kissed her head.

"It is just you and me little love. I'm going to call you Hope, since that is the only thing that saved me, the hope that one day your father will return."

**A/N: Want to find out what happened to Edward? Want them back together? Send me some love!**


	11. Chapter 11 Awakening

**A/N: I can't tell you how many death threats I received after posting last chapter. I am thrilled! It just shows me how invested in this story you all are.**

**I had hoped to be able to reply to everyone's reviews…but three of my four kids are sick with the croup and I have been run ragged taking care of them. I will **_**try **_**my hardest to reply to the reviews to this chapter. AND…if we make it to 200 this chapter, the lucky number 200 will get something special. Make sure you are signed in when you leave reviews so I can respond! **

**You may or may not feel the need to kill me after you read this one. Yes…we find out what happened to Edward, but there will be no reunion yet. **

**Now, without further adieu…**

Edward could feel the soothing touch of Bella's fingers in his hair and against his temples. He had awoken to the same feeling every morning since they first made love and it always led to more…adventurous activities. He leaned into her touch, smiling when he heard her gasp. He tried to open his eyes and protest when her fingers disappeared but found his eyes were nearly fused shut with fatigue. He wanted to look at her as the sun streamed through the windows, see her lips still swollen from his kisses and her hair mussed from his hands. He sighed deeply as he allowed sleep to reclaim him, promising to himself that he would take advantage of her later.

The next time Edward tried to open his eyes, it was accompanied by a blinding pain. It felt like his head was going to split open.

"Bella?" He whispered and even that small sound caused the pain to increase ten-fold. He heard that same gasp and the feeling of a tiny hand clasping with his own. The harder he listened, the more aware he became of the other sounds around him. Instead of the quiet calm that infiltrated the cottage, he heard a multitude of unfamiliar noises.

The incessant beeping was the most annoying sound and it only got louder and faster as he awoke further. The fingers that were once gently holding his hands tightened even more and he turned his head in that direction. He was finally able to open his eyes far enough that he could make out the figure next to him.

"Mom?" He breathed, shaking his head as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Oh my God Edward, we were so worried." She cried as she pulled his hand up to her cheek. She looked so tired and much older than she had when he last saw her. He tried to swallow so he could speak again, but found his throat was so dry he was barely able to whisper. His mom was quick to grab a cup and straw and allowed him to take a small sip of water.

"What happened?" He asked when he was finally able to speak again. He was starting to get anxious but did not understand why at first.

"You were on the phone with your brother, finally returning from your little excursion in the woods when you fell into a ravine. Thank God you had given Emmett the information for your GPS beacon and had called him or else we would never have found you." She sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. He tried to comfort her the best he could but he was still so weak and battered. He looked up at the door when it swung open and his father and brother rushed in. Emmett looked like he had aged ten years since Edward last saw him and his father looked even worse. Carlisle immediately went into doctor mode, checking the IV and chart before even looking at his son.

"You gave us quite a scare there Edward." He said softly as he came to stand next to his wife. Esme reached up with her free hand and grabbed onto his lab coat.

"What is wrong with me?" He asked quickly, feeling his body start to surrender back to sleep. He needed answers before he let that happen.

"You broke several ribs as well as your radius in your left arm and your tibia and fibula in your right leg. There was a significant amount of swelling in your brain and they had to put you in a medically induced coma." Carlisle said, his voice expressionless as if he was talking about any other patient and not his own son. Edward looked down at his body but was surprised when he did not see any casts. He should have been encased in plaster if he father was correct about his broken bones. As if realizing his son's question, Carlisle kept talking.

"When they tried to wean you off of the Propofol you did not wake. You have been out of it for a while now." Carlisle said with a chuckle, as if it was humorous that Edward had lost that much time. Edward tried to push himself to a sitting position as his temper sparked.

"How long?" He growled, fighting the searing pain in his head and the weakness in his body.

"It has been eight months since your brother and the rescue crew found you." Carlisle said, his head cocked to the side as he tried to understand his son's ire. He had already blown his chance at a decent residency anywhere, so why did it matter so much how long he was unconscious. Edward's strength gave out and he thumped back down to the bed with a pained cry. His eyes filled with tears as he tried to process what his father had told him. He had been gone from his Bella for eight months, and he had promised her he would be back in just a few weeks. What must she think? Did she even bother to prepare for the winter, since he told her he would be back before the first snow? He spoke again, his voice rough with tears.

"What's today's date?" His mother hesitated to answer, unsure how he would react. The lack of an answer made him even more upset and he pounded his fist against the bed before turning his red-rimmed eyes to his father.

"What is the date?" He demanded.

"April 7th." Emmett answered quickly, completely taken aback as to why his brother was acting the way he was.

"Oh my God…my Bella." Edward whispered before allowing sleep to take him. It was much better than trying to deal with reality.

**()*()**

Edward refused to speak to anyone after that conversation. Emmett and his mother tried to get him to explain why he was so upset or why his recovery was suddenly so important. He simply refused to talk and instead threw himself into his physical therapy. After being bed-ridden for that long, he had to learn how to walk again. All of his muscles had atrophied and it took him weeks to even be able to push himself up out of a chair. His hair had been shaved several times during the time he was unconscious and it was just now coming back in, much shorter than he had ever worn it. He did not even recognize his own body the first time he was able to shower. His skin was sallow and paler than it had ever been. Where he was once strong and firm, his body was skeletal and weak. All he could think about was recovering enough so he could go back out and find his Bella. The nurses all worried over his nightmares when he would wake up in a cold sweat, tears streaming down his cheeks. He would scream himself hoarse crying out for 'Bella' but no one in his family knew who that was.

Edward fought tooth and nail to be able to be released and enter out-patient physical therapy and even though the doctors disagreed with him, they let him go home. It had been three months since he come out of the coma when he left the hospital.

When he stepped out into the warm July sunshine, he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep the sob from exploding from his chest. He prayed that his Bella was still alive to feel the same warmth on her face. He needed to get to her as soon as he could.

When he got settled back at his parent's house he sat down and came up with a plan. If he really worked with his therapist he figured he could be ready to head back into the woods by late August. The hardest part would be trying to keep his plans from his family. His sister Alice had come home once he was released and acted like his warden. She was always up his butt, asking questions about his mysterious 'Bella' and making sure he was not overdoing it. When it was not Alice bugging him it was Emmett. Never in his life had Emmett been as scared as he was when Edward stopped speaking during that phone call. Immediately he called his friend at the Seattle Police Department and they got Search and Rescue mobilized. Thankfully the GPS beacon led them right to Edward and to this day Emmett could still see his brother's battered and broken body every time he closed his eyes.

Over the next few weeks, Edward gathered supplies during the few hours he was left alone each day, hiding them in the back of his closet. He knew the hardest part would be getting access to a car without anyone noticing. He was granted his wish when Alice's boyfriend, Jasper, came up for a visit right before school was scheduled to start again. His sister was so excited to see him, they both disappeared into her bedroom, leaving the keys to her bright yellow Porsche laying right on the coffee table. Edward limped as quickly as he could to gather his gear and snatched the keys up. He peeled out of the driveway as fast as he could, knowing his sister would hear the sound of her baby's engine. He laughed as he saw her run onto the porch, her hair a mess and her shirt half unbuttoned. Waving a hand out the window he sped off to find his Bella.

**A/N: Did you know I am not a doctor? Yeah totally not a doctor, so if there is anything wrong in this chapter, blame it on ER and House since that is where my medical knowledge comes from.**

**Love me…hate me? See you Wednesday.**


	12. Chapter 12 Reunion

**A/N: Congrats go out to jsl.v who was the 200****th**** reviewer and got a sneak peek into this chapter. I will be offering that incentive to reviewers from now on to the 25****th****, 50****th****, 75****th**** and 100****th**** reviewer from here on out. So be on the lookout for a message from me if you hit those lucky milestones.**

**This is one of my favorite chapters so far. Please remember that Isabella has not had the normal socialization skills that everyone else has, so she might not pick up on the characteristics that display emotions (tears=upset, clenched hands=anger/frustration) so she might not be able to understand some of what is going on in this chapter. All will be explained. **

**And now….the reunion.**

"You Are My Sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." Isabella sang to Hope as she changed her diaper. Edward had sung that song to her every night to try and get her to sleep, and she felt by doing that she was closer to him. She had wondered what all of the thick cloths were for when she first went through the baby clothes in the dresser. The pins attached to them made her even more confused, but Hope was only a few hours old when she discovered what they were for. So far she had only caught herself with the pins a few times.

Isabella took to motherhood like a fish takes to water. Her love was instantaneous for little Hope and the fact that she looked so much like her father just made her hold her even tighter. The first few hours were the hardest for the new pair. When Isabella delivered the afterbirth, it was obvious to her that the cord that connected mother and daughter needed to be severed. She used a length of twine to tie the cord near Hope's belly and then used her sharpest knife to cut through the cord. She heated water to bathe her daughter and then dressed her in one of the little white gowns. She held her child against her chest and allowed herself a moment to mourn the fact that Edward had not been there to share the experience with her. She knew he would have loved their daughter just as much as she did.

The first time Hope cried, Isabella panicked. The little one was nudging her mouth against Isabella's chest and screaming. It was not until Isabella opened her dress and placed the child to her bare skin that she quieted, turning her little face to Isabella's breast and sucking her nipple into her mouth. And just like that, as nature had intended, Isabella discovered how to nourish her child.

Hope grew like a weed, sleeping for hours at a time wedged between two pillows on the bed. The first few days, Isabella would stand guard over her daughter, petrified that something would happen if she left her unattended. But soon, the garden started to grow wild and the traps were full. Isabella made sure to keep her trips outside of the cottage short, and every time she returned, Hope would be fine. When Hope started to sleep less often, Isabella fashioned a sling out of an old sheet and tied it over her shoulder so Hope could rest comfortably in the fold of the fabric while Isabella worked.

The spring turned to summer and Isabella brought Hope with her everywhere she went. The little girl laid in a basket while she tended to the garden and had her first real bath when the stream got warm enough. Every night after Hope had gone to sleep, Isabella walked onto the porch and looked up at the sky. That was the only time she allowed herself to cry. Hope had an eerie ability to sense what her mother was feeling and would cry anytime Isabella was sad. Isabella missed Edward more than she could say, but the fact that she had a piece of him with her lessened the blow.

**()*()**

"Hush now little one. Momma just needs to finish gathering these carrots and then we will go in and nap." Isabella murmured to Hope, who was tucked into the sling against her chest. Hope wanted to eat and then sleep, but Isabella needed to get her chores finished before the rain started. The sky had looked threatening all morning, but if Isabella stayed inside every time it looked like it was going to rain, they would never go out. September was just starting and she needed to start to prepare for the winter.

Isabella started to hum Hope's favorite song to try and sooth her as she stood up and brushed the dirt from her knees. She was finally able to fit back into her pre-pregnancy clothes with the exception of across her chest. Ever since her milk came in, her breasts were enormous so she kept the top buttons of the dress open, which made nursing little Hope easier anyway.

The sound of a branch snapping behind her was eerily familiar but instead of turning around, Isabella froze. Her hands wrapped around her belly, protecting Hope. Her eyes flitted around the meadow, wondering where she could go. Climbing the tree was out but she could always run into the woods and hope she could hide until the intruder was gone.

"Bella?" Isabella's breath caught in her chest as she recognized that voice. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would hear it again. She took a deep breath before she turned around.

Edward nearly collapsed to his knees when he pushed through the trees and saw his Bella standing in the middle of the garden. Her hair was plaited in a long braid down her back and she swayed back and forth in the breeze. He could hear her humming from where he stood and his eyes watered as he recognized it as the song he used to sing to get her to sleep. He wanted to run to her and take her in his arms, but he worried how she would react to seeing him after all this time. He called her name and he watched as her entire body tensed. It felt like hours before she finally turned towards him. What he saw did bring him to his knees.

Edward recognized the bundle wrapped across her chest immediately and his hands went down to the dirt to keep him from collapsing onto the forest floor. Isabella moved quickly to him after watching him fall. He looked terribly frail and nothing like she remembered. She could hear his heartbreaking cries as she got closer and she knelt down next to him and placed her hand on his back, keeping one arm wrapped around Hope. He looked up at her, his eyes bright with tears and wracked with pain.

"Bella…sweetheart I am so sorry." He moaned as he saw the tears in her own eyes. He tried to pull her into his arms but the little bundle between them moved, startling him. He tore his eyes from Bella and looked down. There was a little hand sticking out of the fabric and he ran his finger over the tiny digits. Isabella could not stop the sob from escaping her chest as she watched Edward touch his child for the first time. She quickly pulled their child from the sling and cradled her against her chest so Edward could see her better.

Edward gently cupped her cheek as the baby looked up at him. Her hair was a funny mixture of his copper and Isabella's dark brown, but her bright green eyes were all him. She had chubby cheeks and full pink lips. He swallowed hard as his eyes met Isabella's before looking back down at his daughter.

"Hello little one, I'm your Daddy." He whimpered, watching as she reached up and grabbed onto his fingers.

"I named her Hope, Hope Esme." Isabella said quietly, hating to disrupt the moment between father and daughter. Edward's head jerked up to stare at Isabella, amazed that she had named their daughter after his mother. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Hope opened her own mouth and yelled…loudly. Isabella laughed quietly as she laid the baby in her arms and pushed the fabric of her dress away so Hope could nurse. Edward stared as Hope started suckling happily and his hands clenched tightly into fists as he realized just how much he had missed.

"When was she born?" Edward asked tightly and Isabella shuffled back at the sound of his voice. Was he angry at her?

"May sixth." She said softly, keeping her eyes on the angelic face of her daughter. Edward groaned as he sat back on his heels, his hand covering his eyes as he tried to come to terms with the fact that a daughter he never knew he had, was already four months old.

**A/N: Ahh…poor Edward.**

**So what did you think of the trailer? My favorite line at the MTV Movie awards had to have been Rob's 'I tore your head off…now you're pregnant' to BDH. SO FUNNY!**

**Rec's**

**What we can Handle by gemryan**

**Fly with me, Little Bird by Nathyette**

**These are both flying way below the radar and deserve some lovin'. Please check them out and let them know I sent ya.**

**Did you see the Michael Sheen's reading of Savage7289's Unexpected Circumstances on VH1? Seriously…it was amazing! Google that shit.**


	13. Chapter 13 Pinning diapers

**A/N: I'm not going to say much because I know you are all looking forward to the rest of the reunion. No fun lemon times in this chapter…they are not going to come back for a little while…lots of stuff to do. **

**Congrats to Slayerskey who was the 225****th**** reviewer and got a sneak peek at this chapter. **

**I read each and every review, but I don't have much access to a computer during the week, so even though I would love to…I was not able to reply to those reviews. I will do my best to send out love for this chapter, since I am home over the weekend. **

The sky opened up, soaking the new family and they quickly got to their feet and ran into the cottage. Edward gently pulled off his pack and collapsed onto one of the kitchen chairs while Isabella took off the sling and sat down on the couch so she could finish nursing Hope. The room was silent except for the sounds of the rain on the roof and Hope suckling happily. Isabella wanted to ask why Edward looked so terrible and where he had been. Edward wanted to ask about Hope's birth and the pregnancy. Neither spoke and the tension only got thicker. Hope pulled off of Isabella's nipple and squirmed around, signaling that it was time for a diaper change and a nap. Grateful to have something to do, Isabella got up off of the couch and headed towards the bedroom. She set Hope down on the bed and turned to get a diaper off of the dresser, only to jump back when she saw Edward standing in the doorway. His hands were clasped tightly in front of his hips and his eyes never left the wriggling figure on the bed.

"Can I…can I see her?" He asked, and Isabella had to take a deep breath before she spoke. Why was it that he felt like he needed permission to see his daughter?

"Of course Edward." She answered as she gathered the diaper she needed and walked back to the bed. Edward stood at her side and the parents looked down at their child. Edward fell to his knees and laid his head down on the mattress next to his daughter. She turned to face him and smiled, reaching her hand up to grab at his nose. He put his hand on her belly and cried. Isabella put the diaper over her mouth to keep her sobs from disturbing father and daughter.

"I fell into a ravine on my way out of here last year. I was on the phone with Emmett at the time and he managed to find me, with the help of some others. I was in a coma…unconscious for eight months." Ignoring Isabella's gasp, Edward continued.

"When I finally woke up and they told me how long I had been out of it, my first thoughts were of you. I tried so hard to get back on my feet quickly so I could come out here and find you, but I was really weak when I woke up. My family wanted me to stay in the hospital longer, but I knew I needed to get to you as soon as I could, so I left and the first chance I got I stole my sister's car and came out here." Edward turned and looked up at her then, his hand still on Hope.

"I would never have stayed away so long if I could have helped it. I would _never_ have left you both out here. I can't imagine what you must have thought."

"I named her Hope because that was all I did the entire time you were gone. I hoped and prayed every night that you would come back to me. I nearly gave up over the winter, but our little girl here got my attention and I was able to figure out that I was pregnant. She helped me to realize that I needed to fight for her." Isabella said, her eyes trained on his giant hand that nearly covered Hope. She wanted to feel those hands on her own skin again.

"I love you Edward and when I found out that she was on her way I realized that even if you never came back, I would always have a part of you here with me. That was what got me through." She whispered, finally meeting his eyes. Edward pushed off of the floor and wrapped her up in his arms, burying his face in her hair. Isabella fisted his shirt in her hands as she finally allowed herself to accept that he had returned. Hope, oblivious to her parent's reunion, yelled loudly, trying to get some attention. Edward and Isabella laughed as they pulled themselves apart, each wiping tears from their cheeks.

"Ok, show me how to change a diaper." Edward said as he snatched the fabric from her hands.

**()*()**

Hope snuggled down between her parents on the bed, snoring softly. She had held still while Edward tried again and again to get the diaper fastened, finally giving up after pricking himself for the third time. Isabella laughed as she expertly pinned Hope into her diaper and handed her to Edward. He was uncomfortable for a minute before he got her settled against his chest. He laid her down on the blankets and both he and Isabella followed, their hands clasped together above Hope's head. Isabella watched Edward as he watched Hope. He could not get enough of his little girl.

Edward finally looked back up at his Bella and he was stunned that he had forgotten how beautiful she was. She was smiling at him, her big brown eyes full of love as she squeezed his hand.

"I did not manage to get anything done as far as moving us to the cabin, but will you come with me anyway? I can't leave you two out here any longer. I can always have Emmett or Alice get the things we need. Please?" Edward whispered. It would be a while before he was able to return to his residency, so they would have plenty of time to get settled. Although he did not think he would be able to keep his family away after they discovered where he was.

"Yes Edward, of course. I want nothing more for us to stay together. When did you want to leave?" She asked, thinking it would only take her a few hours to gather up their belongings and some food for the trip.

"I need a day at least to get my strength back. Even though I knew exactly where to go this time, those eight miles really took it out of me. It took me seven hours when it should have only been five." He laughed, already feeling his muscles protesting. If they got up first thing in the morning they could make it to the cabin before dinnertime. He had left a few supplies at the cabin so they would be able to make due without him having to head into Concrete, which was the closest town. He would make arrangements for the power to be turned on while he was in town and also call his family. He knew they would be beside themselves with worry, but he had to make sure Hope and his Bella were comfortable, they were his first priority.

**()*()**

After Hope's nap, Isabella left her with Edward so she could check the traps and dismantle them. She packed them into a big burlap sack she had discovered in the back of the bedroom closet. There were lots of things in there she assumed her mother had brought with her when they arrived. A wooden box was the most interesting of her finds. She wanted to open it right then and there, but she needed to make sure they were ready to leave at first light, and she had plenty to do before then. She packed clothes for herself and Hope as well as all of the diapers. The dried meat and fruit she had stored up for the winter went as well as some of her favorite books and the pictures from the wall. She took them out of the frames so they would not take up as much room.

Isabella was nearly back to the cottage after making sure the traps were secured when she heard Hope's cry. She dropped everything and burst into the cottage, finding both an inconsolable Hope and Edward. He was pale and trembling as he rocked the sobbing child against his chest. As much as Isabella wanted to snatch her from him, she realized that he was her father and needed to try and find a way to soother her himself. She found herself rocking along with Edward as he patted her back and hummed in her ear. Finally quiet, Isabella walked over and took her from him as Hope was anxious to nurse. After getting her settled on her breast, she looked up at a still pale Edward.

"What happened?" She whispered, stroking her finger down the soft skin of Hope's cheek.

"She was sticking her finger in my mouth and I would nibble on it. She laughed so hard. I guess I bit a little too hard and she started to cry. I freaked out for a minute before I picked her up and tried to calm her down. I'm so sorry Bella." He whimpered, angry with himself for causing Hope pain but also for upsetting Bella.

"It's fine Edward. Do you know how many times I have gotten her with my nails or pricked her with the pin while changing her? Accidents happen. I am just so happy to see her taking to you. It has only been the two of us for so long." She said, keeping her eyes on her now sleeping daughter so Edward would not see the tears that were forming in her eyes. She had not realized how lonely she had been since he left until he came back. Unfortunately for her, Edward knew exactly what she was doing. He moved to her side and guided her to the bed, sitting down next to her.

"I will never forgive myself for not being here with you. I wish I could have felt her move and watched your belly grow. I wanted to help bring her into the world and listen to her cry. Do you think…that maybe someday you would like to have more children?" He questioned quietly, his eyes in his lap. Isabella's quiet laughter brought his head back up and to her face.

"Of course you silly man. It would be nice to actually know what was going on with my body. I want a house full." Isabella answered, and the blinding smile on Edward's face was extraordinary.

**()*()**

The morning dawned cool and surprisingly rain free. Edward made room in his pack for the wooden box Isabella had found, even though she protested that she did not need it. Edward had taken a look through it while Isabella was at the outhouse that morning and he knew that even if she did not need it, he did. He hoped that the papers inside would help him unravel the mystery of Renee Swan.

Isabella put Hope in the sling and then threw the strap of the burlap bag over her shoulder. She stood at the edge of the meadow, Edward at her side and Hope happily sleeping against her chest. She looked at what had been the only home she ever knew. Taking a deep breath, she wiped the tears from her cheeks and turned and followed Edward into the woods, towards her future.

**The End**

**A/N: Ha! Just kidding, I am working on chapter 19 right now and we still have not dealt with the Charlie issue, so no end in sight yet. **

**Remember you can get an early copy of the next chapter if you are the luck 250****th**** reviewer or even 275****th**** if I am being optimistic. **


	14. Chapter 14 The Cullens Descend

**A/N: So I pissed a few of you off with my 'The End' trick at the end of the last chapter. So sorry! I am working on chapter 19 right now and have not even dealt with Charlie yet. Lots to go before we are done. **

**Several of you are still wondering what might be in the wooden box Edward brought with them and all I can think when I read those reviews is Brad Pitt in **_**Se7en **_**asking… **

"**What's in the box? What's in the box?"**

**If you did not get that…go see the movie. I promise what is in Bella's box will not be what was in Brad's box. Poor Gwyneth. **

**Congrats to Edward's Eternal who was reviewer number 250 and got this chapter early (Happy Birthday once again Melanie!) and TLammy who was reviewer 275. It helped that Tori reviewed each chapter.**

**FF has been sending out really weird alerts. I got so many update alerts for chapters I read weeks ago. Crazy times, so I hope you all get the alert for this one. **

**I'm done yakking. Might need a tissue for the beginning of this one…and some new panties for the end…just sayin'. **

"You sure you can make it a bit farther before we stop?" Edward asked for the thousandth time as they made their way through the forest. He had been worried about how Bella would handle the terrain, but so far she had faired far better than he had. While he had warned her about rocks and exposed roots, he had tripped over everything and anything, making his Bella laugh with each new fall. From what he could figure they were about a mile away from the cabin and were right on track to arrive before dark. Edward was trying to get her to rest next to the stream they had come across, but Isabella was adamant that she was fine to keep going. They had just started moving again when they heard yelling.

"EDWARD!"

Isabella turned to Edward in a panic, but he just shook his head and laughed quietly.

"Why did I think they would let me be? It's my brother Emmett." He said as he pushed through the dense foliage and moved faster towards the sound. Isabella followed Edward slowly, suddenly nervous to be faced with meeting Edward's family. They continued on for another few minutes, Emmett's shouting getting louder and being joined by several other voices. Edward identified the others as his mother, sister and Jasper, his sister's boyfriend. He was very upset that he had worried everyone and started moving even faster. They came to a clearing and Isabella gasped as she looked upon a huge lake. Edward smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and pointed across the lake to a huge wooden structure, the cabin.

They started walking again, this time with Isabella staying behind Edward instead of at his side. When his family came into view, Edward moved as fast as his still battered body would allow, anxious to alleviate their fears. His mother wrapped him in a tight hug and his brother and Jasper gave him the typical man greeting of the one arm hug/back slap. Alice cried loudly as she explained how they tracked the car's GPS to the cabin, only to find it empty. They had only arrived that morning and were ecstatic that they had finally found him.

In all the excitement, no one noticed Isabella. She stood at the base of a large tree, hiding slightly behind it as she watched Edward interact with his family. Having only ever seen her mother, Hope and Edward before, it was a shock to see the differences in the people before her. Edward's brother Emmett was huge, his arms the size of her thigh and nearly twice her height it seemed. Jasper was the same size as Edward but had brilliant blond hair that fell in curls around his face. Alice was petite and beautiful, her dark hair in a blunt style to her jaw, just as it had been all those years ago. Edward's mother was stunning, her hair the same color as Edward's but her eyes were a bright blue, just like Emmett's. Isabella was shaking as she tried to control her nerves, while Hope, feeling her mother's distress and startled by the unfamiliar noises, started to cry. Edward's head whipped up at the sound of his daughter's cry, and the rest of the family suddenly realized that Edward was not alone. Isabella met Edward's gaze, her eyes frightened and tearful as she tried to comfort Hope. She suddenly wished she was back at the cottage, where she knew what to expect. Here, everything was a mystery.

Edward jogged to Isabella and tried to reassure them both, but unknown to him, his family followed. Isabella shrank back behind the tree as Hope cried even louder.

"Edward…what is going on?" Esme asked as she watched the brown-eyed beauty try and disappear behind the tree.

"This is the reason I left Mom. This is my Bella and…my daughter, Hope." Edward said quietly, his eyes never leaving the fearful gaze of Bella. She was shaking slightly as the group got closer.

"Edward…I don't understand." Esme said, her voice dropping as she tried to get closer to the trio. Isabella bit her lip painfully to try and keep her cry of distress quiet. She knew she should not be afraid of Edward's family, but her fear of strangers was so ingrained into her, she could not help it.

"Remember that trip we took up here before I started college, and Alice and I got separated from Emmett?" Edward waited until his mother acknowledged the memory. "Alice and I found Bella's cottage. I knew if I told you about it you would want to go back out and get her, but I knew there was something wrong. I could never get her out of my mind, and I knew before I started in on my residency I needed to see if I could find her. I was not just out traipsing through the woods for no reason mom. I was looking for her. And I found her. We fell in love and…created Hope. I was coming back to get the cabin ready for us when I fell. She has been alone out there since then, and had Hope all by herself. We were planning to live in the cabin until I could…solve some problems. I was going to introduce you to her once we were settled in." Edward said, his eyes never leaving Bella. Hope had finally calmed down a bit and Isabella had stopped shaking. Esme could not help but move closer, anxious to see the woman who survived out in the woods alone and her granddaughter.

Isabella's eyes flew to Esme as she got close to them, her hands folding protectively around Hope. Esme laid her hand on Edward's arm and then leaned forward, trying desperately to see into the sling. Edward slowly moved forward and pulled Hope from the sling, as Isabella stood by impotently. Her hands fluttered uselessly as she watched Edward hand Hope over to Esme and she whimpered when Hope snuggled into her chest. Esme looked up at Isabella with tears in her eyes, but gasped loudly when she saw the look on the younger woman's face. Edward looked up from his sleeping daughter's face at his mother's exclamation and the way his Bella was looking at Hope nearly broke his heart. Edward quickly pulled Hope from his mother's arms and wrapped both Bella and Hope into his embrace, feeling Bella's sobs shaking them both.

"I'm sorry baby. I forget that you don't understand. Mom just wanted to hold her." Edward whispered as his own eyes watered when he realized what a mess he was making. His poor girl was completely overwhelmed. He turned to his mom, but thankfully words were not necessary. She had tears running down her face as she patted him on the back and turned towards her family, shooing them back to the cabin. Emmett and Jasper were completely flustered, having no idea what just happened. Alice was also crying as she remembered the agony on the young mother's face when Edward took the baby from her hands.

"Baby, they're gone. I'm so sorry." Edward said as he slowly released Bella from his grip. She kept one hand on Hope's back while she used the other to wipe away her tears.

"I'm sorry Edward. I'm just overwhelmed. I though we would have more time before seeing other people. And when you gave Hope to your Mom, it just scared me. We have been alone for so long, I am just not used to having other people hold her." Isabella admitted quietly, worried Edward would be upset with her for the way she acted towards his family.

"Oh my girl, don't apologize. I can ask them to leave if you want. We can go to the cabin alone and they can come back next week or something." Edward offered, knowing it would be hard to ask his family to leave them out here, especially with the new grandchild.

"No Edward, I need to face them. Nothing is going to happen…right?" She asked quietly, suddenly worried that they would find her lacking as Hope's mother and take her away.

"No Bella, nothing is going to happen except a lot of questions and quite a bit of hugging." Edward laughed as he put his hand on Bella's back and guided her towards the cabin.

**()*()**

Isabella could not believe her eyes when Edward led her into the cabin. There were tall objects with white coverings on them on tables around the room as well as hanging from the ceiling. They gave off a warm glow and reminded Isabella of the way the sun shone through the clouds. She turned in a slow circle, holding Hope tightly against her chest as took in the rest of the room. Plush deep brown couches and chairs stood in a half-circle facing a fireplace with a large dark picture above it. When she asked where the picture was, Emmett laughed and picked up a black object and pointed it at the picture. Isabella jumped when lights and sounds replaced the darkness. The colors and noises were overwhelming and when Hope started to cry again, Emmett turned the TV off.

Edward showed her the kitchen and she was amazed at the sink. The stove was similar to hers except you did not need to heat wood for it to work. She did not understand the refrigerator at all. She kept going back to the sink and turning the faucet on, holding her hand under the stream of water as she pushed the handle back and forth to change the temperature. She looked up at Edward and the amazement he saw made his chest tighten. She was so happy and excited over the simplest of things.

He pulled her over to the living room, knowing she must be exhausted after their trip. She sat down on the chair and tugged Edward down so he was next to her. Esme slowly walked towards them and extended her hands, praying that Isabella would let her hold Hope. With shaking hands, Isabella held her child out to Edward's mother and Esme sat right down on the couch next to them with Alice following quickly, while Jasper stood behind the couch and watched.

"So let me get this straight…you have been alone in the woods for the last twenty one years?" Emmett asked, incredulous as he sat down in the facing chair.

"Um, no. My mother was with me until I was ten." Isabella answered quietly as she watched Esme fawning over Hope. Little Hope was eating up the attention, cooing and smiling for her Grandmother and Aunt.

"Where did your mother go?" Emmett questioned, his elbows on his knees as he tried to absorb all of what Isabella was telling him. Isabella looked down at her lap as she struggled to say the next words.

"She died." Emmett bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to stop all of the questions he wanted to ask after hearing Isabella's words. The stern look from his brother was warning enough that he was treading in dangerous territory. Alice abandoned her niece as she stood and grabbed Isabella's hand.

"Come on Bella, I need to show you the miracle of indoor plumbing." Alice said as she pulled her from the chair. Isabella followed along until Hope started to fuss. She quickly let go of Alice and went to her daughter, grateful that Esme handed her over with a smile. Isabella quickly unbuttoned Edward's shirt and started to nurse, but it was not until she notice how silent the room got that Edward ushered her into the bedroom. Isabella looked up at him with confusion.

"I'm sorry Bella, the rest of the world is not as…free as they should be. Modesty is a big issue out in the real world. It will take some time to get used to it." Edward explained. Isabella looked down at her daughter who was now sleeping peacefully and wondered what the rest of the world's problem was.

**()*()**

Edward left Hope and Isabella to nap in the bedroom and went out to face the inquisition. Emmett jumped on him as soon as the door was closed.

"You knew about her being alone out there for 7 years, and you did nothing?" He hissed. Edward shook his head as he tried to figure out what to say. Now that he knew who Isabella's father was, he knew he needed to find out exactly why Renee went into hiding before he said anything to his family about it.

"I knew that if I told anyone she was out there they would have taken her and she would have been petrified. You saw the way she was today and it was just you four. Imagine if it was a team of people all trying to take her from the only home she ever knew." Edward tried to explain.

"Did you know about the baby before you left?" Esme asked quietly, praying that the answer would be 'no' because she was not sure she could look at her son if he had left the young girl alone out there while pregnant.

"No mom, I had no idea. I mean…I'm an educated man and know how babies are made, but it never even occurred to me when I left. She said she did not understand what was happening until Hope moved inside of her. She found an old homeopathic medical book her mother had and read the chapter on pregnancy. Hope Esme was born on May 6th." Edward said and moved to comfort his mother when she started to cry.

**()*()**

Isabella slept restlessly in the big bed while Hope snored softly next to her. There were so many new things to take in and she found her mind just could not shut off. She sat up quickly when the door opened, relaxing when she recognized Edward's wild hair peeking through the opening. She smiled at him and got up when he motioned for her to follow him. He shut the door quietly behind her before wrapping her into his arms.

"I'm sorry this has been such a mess. I should have explained things to my family before I left." He said as he rubbed up and down his Bella's back. They had not been able to be intimate since his return and having her in his arms was torture. She snuggled against him, sighing softly as she felt his body's natural reaction to her proximity. She rubbed herself against him and giggled quietly when she heard his pained groan. She pulled back and looked up at him, finally looking a bit more like herself now that they were alone.

"That would have been smart, but things will work out. Where is everyone?" She asked as she noticed the silence.

"They all went to the Walmart in Mount Vernon to get some things for you and Hope. Once mom and Alice started making a list…things went downhill from there." Edward laughed, wondering if they were going to have to rent a U-haul to get everything back to the cabin.

"What kinds of things did we need?" Isabella wondered aloud, thinking that she had survived two decades with just the things in her small pack.

"There are tons of things that people think babies need. A crib and changing table, diapers and toys and more clothes than you can even imagine. Plus Alice was anxious to show you the wonders of shampoo and conditioner." He said as he ran his hand down her long braid. He knew even without all of the fancy products her hair still felt like silk.

"When will they be back?" Isabella asked as she smoothed her hands over the planes of his chest. He had changed so much since in the time he was gone, she wanted to discover him all over again.

"It takes over an hour each way and I bet they will shop for at least an hour, so we have a while. Why, what did you have in mind?" He whispered as he nipped at her ear lobe. He prayed that Hope would stay asleep while he had his wicked way with her mommy. They opened the bedroom door so they would be able to listen for Hope before he pulled her into the bathroom. His hands moved quickly as they tried to rid her of her clothes but she was still as she looked at the strange objects in the room. The walls were a deep brown that reminded Isabella of the fertile dirt of her garden. The floor was some kind of smooth stone that looked like it came right from a stream bed. Edward pushed his shirt off of her shoulders, taking her dress with it. He knelt at her feet to untie his sneakers that she had been wearing, even though they were way too big. He looked up at her from the floor, his lips ghosting over the faint marks on her belly. He swallowed hard past the lump in his throat as he thought of her going through Hope's pregnancy alone. He had missed so much.

Isabella grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. She tugged his shirt up over his head and fumbled with the button and zip of his jeans. He kicked of his shoes and pushed the jeans down his legs before pushing her backwards towards the large glass-enclosed shower stall. His family had made several upgrades to the cabin, one had been the kitchen and the other was the main bathroom. The fixtures were all top of the line and he had never been happier that they had the multi-head shower until that moment. He turned from her to adjust the temperature and spray settings before facing her again and watching her face as she saw the water start to flow. She smiled widely as she realized what was happening. Isabella squealed as she all but pushed Edward to the side, trying to get under the spray.

"This is amazing!" She cried as the water dampened her braid and ran down her skin. Edward motioned for her to turn around and she complied, enjoying the way the warm water flowed down her face. Edward fumbled with the band of her hair, but soon had it free and loose, the weight of the water pulling it down to her backside. He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her body fully against his. The water made their skin slippery and Isabella laughed, remembering their first time they had been wet from the water of the creek. Her laughter turned to whimpers as Edward pressed his hard erection into her thigh. She turned in his arms and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. Keeping one hand clenched tightly in his hair, she moved the other down his chest to his shaft. Edward groaned into her mouth as she grasped it tightly and slid her hand up and down. When he could take no more he dropped to his knees and pressed Isabella's back against one of the sturdy tile walls. He hitched her leg over his shoulder as he buried his face between her thighs. Isabella cried out softly as his tongue moved quickly over the spot the never failed to push her over the edge. When he gently thrust two fingers into her, she exploded around them, her hands fisting in his hair to keep from falling to the ground. She collapsed to the shower floor with Edward but was not in that position for long.

Edward spun swiftly so his back was resting against the wall and moved his Bella so she was straddling him. He had never been happier that his mother had insisted on getting the cushioned shower floor mat as he was at that moment. Bella wasted no time, lowering herself onto him as soon as she was in position. She leaned her head forward so their foreheads were resting against each other as she started to move. This was one of her favorite ways to make love to Edward, she could feel his every inch and could watch as her movements made him come apart. Their breathing was harsh as she rocked against him. Edward's hands were wrapped around her hips as he tried to hold back his release, but the feeling of being inside his Bella once again was overwhelming. He exhaled sharply as he started to feel Bella clenching against him, the tiny flutters inside signaling she was close. He thrust up into her as her body started to tremble, her eyes closed tightly, her head thrown back. The water continued to pour down on them as Edward held her close and spilled inside her, realizing a moment too that they should have thought about contraception.

**A/N: I have not written it yet but…do you want baby number two so soon? I was thinking of having them wait till they were settled, but I know Edward is dying to see Bella pregnant. What do ya think?**

**Remember reviewer number 300 (!) and maybe 325 (fingers crossed) will get an early peek at the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15 Revelations

**A/N: Oh my sweet mother of God! I can't believe you guys! So many freaking reviews. I was doing the happy dance every time my iPhone alerted me to a new email. **

**Congrats to dr3, loulou193 and Chocolatelover82 who were the 275, 300 and 350 reviewers. They already got a sneak peek of this chapter.**

**Edward's Eternal and jansails were pre-readers for this chapter. They both had some really great comments and you can thank jansails for a big change in the second half of this chapter because 'who's mean to a pregnant woman?'**

**I would like to welcome Nathyette and melanieintn, two of my favorite authors. I have already rec'd Nathyette's 'Fly with me, Little Bird' several times (cause it is that good) and melanieintn wrote the awesome 'Planet Twilight' and let me tell you she has one sexy Edward. Between them and ickaren reviewing nearly every chapter, I had almost 75 reviews since Tuesday. **

**I loved all of you taking the time to let me know your preference as to birth control and a second child for these two. It will not be a long wait for them, but baby number two will not arrive until Bella can legally claim her identity…Edward will tell you about it later on in the chapter. **

**I'll shut up now cause I know you are all waiting to see what Esme and Alice bought at Walmart.**

Isabella was sitting on the chair, nursing Hope discreetly while dressed in a pair of Alice's yoga pants and one of Edward's button-down shirts. Edward had called his sister to see how long they would be and Alice gracefully offered up her meager wardrobe to Isabella. The pants were a bit too short but their softness was unlike anything she had every felt. She was very grateful to Edward's sister that she would be so considerate. The family would be returning any minute from their shopping trip and while both Isabella and Edward were happy they had gotten some time on their own, they were looking forward to the family's arrival. Isabella was excited to see what kind of objects people felt babies needed to survive, since Hope had been doing just fine for the last 4 months with just the things Isabella had at the cottage. Edward was anxious to get his hands on the laptop Emmett had purchased so he could use the cabin's internet access to find some information on Billy Black.

During his recovery he had been so focused on getting his strength back so he could get back to his Bella, that the research he needed to get done was put on the back burner. Now that his girls were safe and sound, he could focus on getting answers. The sound of tires on the gravel driveway had Edward jumping from his spot on the chair's arm and dashing out the door. Isabella laughed at his excitement, but took the time to adjust the blanket she had over her shoulder before standing to follow. Edward had explained to her the best he could about modesty and, although she found it confusing, she agreed to keep covered up when others were around.

Emmett's large vehicle was filled to the brim with bags and boxes. When they arrived at the cabin, Isabella had asked about the huge white monstrosity and Emmett proudly showed her the interior of his Escalade, trying to explain about the built in GPS and DVD system, but it went right over her head. She settled for understanding that it was better than walking and was very loud. Alice's bright yellow Porsche was interesting to Isabella as well, and when she asked if that was a car for little people because it was so small, everyone laughed. When she asked if Emmett could even fit in it, he admitted that her observation made sense after he got stuck trying to get behind the wheel. The girls were already out of the SUV and carrying bags into the house while the men stood looking at the tailgate, wondering how to get everything inside without everything falling out. Alice pulled Isabella inside with them and proceeded to yank handfuls of small pink, yellow and purple outfits from the bags. Esme laughed when she saw Isabella's shocked expression, explaining that they got Hope enough clothes to last until she was at least three.

The men wrangled the crib box into the main bedroom, leaving Edward and Jasper to assemble it while Emmett continued to unload. Forty five minutes later, after several bouts of cursing and slamming, Edward proclaimed the crib safe for sleeping and Esme put the freshly washed sheets on the new mattress. Isabella finally understood what the small cage was for when Esme laid Hope down and she promptly fell asleep. She would miss the small warmth of her daughter lying against her while they slept, but soon realized that it would free up the bed for more…naughty activities.

Alice pulled Isabella into one of the guest rooms and made her strip down and try on the new outfits she had purchased for her. Alice huffed over the quality of the materials, promising to get her a better wardrobe once she made it back to Seattle. Isabella could not believe that there was anything better than the warm, soft fabrics that she had on. She decided against wearing the bra and panties Alice thrust at her, hating the way the elastic felt against her skin. Alice tried to explain about modesty again, but after Isabella laughed and said no one could even see what she was wearing under her pants and shirt, Alice relented.

Edward could not hold in his gasp of surprise when his Bella came out. Alice had dressed her in cozy black pants and a fitted pale blue long sleeved shirt. It was easy to tell that Bella had not put a bra on, but he figured it would be hard for her to acclimate to their society so quickly. As long as they were not out in public, Edward did not think her lack of undergarments would be a problem, but no way was he letting her out of the house like that. Bella's hair was braided as usual, but wrapped around her head in an intricate twist and Edward though she looked amazing. He thought he would miss the way she looked in her mother's old clothes, but seeing her now he realized that her beauty shown through no matter what she was wearing.

Esme had been making use of the kitchen while Alice was playing dress-up and soon called everyone to the table. Isabella looked down at the plate of pasta and meatballs and then back up at Edward. He was digging in so she quickly followed suit. While the sauce was delicious, Isabella had trouble eating both the pasta and meat, never having had anything like that before. She only managed to eat a third of her food before her stomach protested. She did enjoy the tangy garlic bread that Esme made, having three pieces of that. The conversation flowed around her, as she only answered questions that were directed at her. Edward could not help but watch her as they ate, recognizing her growing distress. As soon as he was finished, he put his plate and hers in the sink and retreated to the bedroom. She sighed when he pulled her down against his chest as he rested on the bed. Hope was starting to fuss in the crib and she leaned over to get her and brought her back into bed with them. She laid back on Edward's chest as she pulled her shirt up and Hope eagerly latched on. She hummed quietly while Edward stroked the smooth skin of her belly. He needed to talk to Bella about her father, but was worried about her reaction. He also needed to talk to her about birth control. As much as he was looking forward to expanding their family, he really wanted to be married and have all of this uncertainty behind them when that time came. He knew that could not be done until she claimed her true identity.

**()*()**

Isabella put Hope back in her crib after she ate and had a clean diaper on. As much as Esme professed how easy disposable diapers were, Isabella found that it was just as easy to continue to use the old cloth diapers she had brought from the cottage. Edward told her that everyone was going to stay a few days to make sure they had everything they needed before they returned to Seattle. Edward's father Carlisle would be coming up tomorrow to make sure Hope and Isabella were healthy. Stripping the new clothes off, Isabella pulled one of Edward's comfy shirts over her head before laying down on the bed. Hope was still talking so Isabella pulled the small crib over to the side of the bed so she could see her. She smiled down at her daughter and got a toothless grin in return. She wished Edward was next to her to lull her to sleep, but he said he needed to work on the computer, whatever that was. She worried that he would miss his normal life in the city and want her and Hope to move there with him. She knew that living even this close to civilization was taxing on her. She missed the absolute silence of the cottage. Even now, when no one was talking there was noise. The lights hummed ever so softly and the refrigerator kicked on and off repeatedly. The large clock in the hallway ticked and tocked all night long, stopping to chime softly at the passing of each hour. Thankfully Hope seemed oblivious to the new sounds, but they would not allow Isabella to relax enough to sleep. Hours after laying down, she got up in search of Edward.

Edward sat hunched over the kitchen table, one hand navigating the web and the other buried deeply in his hair. It was easier than he thought it would be to locate information about Isabella's mother before her disappearance.

**()*()**

Renee Higginbotham came from a broken home, her father abandoning her mother, Marie, soon after her birth. She spent time in and out of foster homes when Marie was arrested for prostitution or was in rehab for her nasty drug habit. She met Charles Swan in High School when Marie had cleaned herself up enough to stay in one place so Renee could graduate. Renee managed to keep her grades up and she was awarded a scholarship to The University of Washington and Charlie followed. His parents had enough money for him to go to any school he wanted, but all he wanted was to be close to Renee. She graduated with a degree in Childhood Education while Charlie had discovered his love of politics and debate, and graduated with a degree in Political Science and soon was applying to Law Schools. The day he was accepted to Gonzaga, he proposed to Renee. They moved to Spokane and married right before he was set to graduate. She worked at a local pre-school so that she would be home to greet him when his day was done. To the outside world, their life was wonderful.

Charlie started at the bottom rung at a small law firm, but his participation and comments at the city council meetings soon had him tapped to run for mayor. It was amazing how much money he was able to raise once people heard him speak. He was a natural politician, personable and well-spoken, and with Renee at his side, the people of Spokane elected him in a landslide. He only lasted two terms as mayor before he was pushed to run for Governor. It was during that election race that the truth behind Renee's past came out. Charlie stood behind Renee both in public and behind closed doors, but his family was not as supportive. His parents used every gathering they attended to break Renee down. They knew their son had the support to one day run for President, the Democratic party was already chomping at the bit for him to run in the future. Geoffrey and Helen Swan knew Renee was not First Lady material and would only hold Charlie back.

Renee's once happy and kind personality diminished until she was just a shell of what she once was. Charlie still treated her the same, his love for her was undeniable, but his parent's venom was spreading. The campaign manager, who used to encourage Renee to spend time with the voters, now tried to keep her behind the scenes. Even their friends had started to persuade Charlie that it hurt his chances with Renee at his side. Renee's only confidant was Charlie's friend Billy. The men had been best of friends since childhood and he had always treated Renee with kindness. When the police reports concerning her mother's arrests for prostitution came out, even Charlie had a moment of doubt. He loved his wife and knew that what she had overcome as a child only made her a stronger woman. But Charlie was surrounded by experts when it came to wining an election, and they were starting to sway him.

Renee found out she was pregnant shortly before the election, and the campaign manager forbid her from making it public until after the vote. Charlie wanted desperately to be excited about the new baby, but his hopes for a happy family plummeted when his parents brought pictures of Renee and Billy to him. The pictures looked innocent enough, the pair having lunch or coffee and shopping, but it was just enough proof to make him start to second guess himself. His parents and supporters tried desperately to convince him that it would be better for him to wait and see what the baby looked like before making any announcements. After all, Billy was Native American, if the baby was his it would be easy to tell once it was born. Charlie started to pull away from Renee, not sharing in the significant moments of the pregnancy like hearing the heart beat or feeling their child move. Renee could feel her husband slowly slipping away from her and she took refuge in Billy's arms. He never took advantage of her, only treating her with kindness and respect as a friend should. He knew how much she loved Charlie and as much as his heart broke every time he saw her with him, he knew she would never be his. He would settle for being her friend and shoulder to cry on. He tried to convince her to talk to Charlie but she refused, instead pulling further and further into herself. When Renee overheard Charlie's parents and the campaign manager discussing how best to alert the press that Renee had cheated on Charlie with his best friend, it was the last straw for Renee. She knew Charlie already believed his parents and would leave her, and she would be left alone with their child.

The month before Renee's due date, she started organizing her escape. As much as it killed Billy to watch her planning to leave them all, he knew it was what she needed to do. He helped her as much as she allowed, but never told him where she was going. The cottage had been given to her when her birth father died, having been in his family for decades. She never told Charlie about it because she found out about it around the time his advisors were making their play to get rid of her. Renee had wanted to leave before their child was born, but stubborn Isabella Marie came early. The minute the nurse handed Isabella to her, Renee knew she was doing the right thing. Charlie did not even bother coming to the hospital, sending a floral arraignment instead.

The day she was released, Renee took a cab to the center of town. She carried Isabella in her car seat as she walked to a deserted parking lot where she had planned to meet Billy. As much as Renee wanted to escape, she knew she could not ruin Charlie's dream of one day becoming President. She manufactured a fake kidnapping, using an abandoned car, she sliced her finger and smeared the blood on the passenger seat, leaving the car seat in the back and a threatening letter in the front. Billy drove up in the old second-hand truck, loaded to the brim with things he thought Renee would need. Renee strapped Isabella into the second car seat and turned to her friend. Billy had tears in his eyes as he held Renee in his arms for the last time, trying one more time to get her to reconsider leaving.

"You know they are going to make me look like I followed in my mother's footsteps. He will divorce me and I will never be able to get a job anywhere. Isabella looks enough like you with her dark hair and eyes for them to say it was true, that I betrayed my husband and slept with you. Imagine what she will have to deal with if Charlie ever does become President. I can't do that to her. You have to let us go." Renee pleaded, pulling herself from Billy's arms and jumping into the truck. The slamming of the door sounded so final in Billy's ears as he watched her drive away.

Renee cried the entire way to the cottage as Isabella slept in the car seat next to her. She wanted a new start for herself and Isabella, one where she could teach her daughter right from wrong. When she arrived at the cottage and started to unpack, Renee found a letter from Billy. Her heart broke as she read his words of love and she wished she was not so damaged inside from what Charlie and his family had done. But her heart would always belong to Charlie and it was much better for everyone that she was away from that world.

Charlie finally defied his advisors and parents and went to the hospital to see his child and wife. He knew that despite the pictures they showed him of Renee and Billy embracing, that she would never betray him. Even as poorly as he treated her the last few months, he could still see the spark in her eyes when she looked at him. Arriving at the hospital he was devastated to discover that they had already left and started searching everywhere he could think, finally ending up at Billy's house. The men stood in Billy's living room, as the phone rang. It was the police. They had found the car and the letter, as well as the blood and empty car seat. Charlie collapsed to his knees when Billy relayed the information to him and it took all of Billy's willpower not to tell his friend the truth. Both men cried that day as they realized they may never see the woman they loved again. That lie did indeed help Charlie's career. He worked his way up the ladder for the next sixteen years, culminating in him being elected President. Every year the media covered the anniversary of Renee and Isabella's disappearance and every year Billy and Charlie spent that day together, mourning.

**()*()**

Edward stared at the picture of Renee, Billy and Charlie that he had found in the Fork's High School online yearbook. They were so young and happy. His Bella took after her father more than her mother, sharing his dark hair and eyes. It would be so easy for him to find Billy Black's phone number, knowing it would be better to contact him first since according to her letter, he had known about Renee's plans. He had the phone in his hand, ready to dial when he heard a gasp from behind him. He spun around to find Isabella staring at the screen.

"Edward, where did you find a picture of my mother and father?" She whispered as she walked towards him.

"I found it online. There is a ton of information online baby." He said as he reached to close the laptop, but Isabella whimpered. She crawled into his lap and touched her finger to the screen, tears coming to her eyes as she saw how happy her mother once was.

"Did you find anything about my father?" She asked and Edward was surprised she knew he would be looking. Isabella laughed quietly when she felt him stiffen under her.

"You are terrible at hiding things Edward. I knew the moment I saw you looking at my parent's picture at the cottage that you would search for him. Did you find him?" She whispered, almost afraid to hear the answer. She knew her mother thought there was a reason to hide from her father but she did not know if that reason still existed.

"Yes, my sweet girl I did."

**A/N: So…what did you think of the back story? Remember to review if you want a chance to get the next chapter early. Tons of stuff coming soon. Tons!**


	16. Chapter 16 Carlisle Cometh

**A/N: Thank you so much…all of you who are reading/reviewing. It really blows my mind that you are all taking this ride with me. The story is evolving as it goes , mostly due to your feedback. **

**Congrats to crackupmonkey and Pianogirl05 (who never actually got the chapter) who were my 375****th**** and 400****th**** reviewers. Pianogirl05 went through and reviewed every chapter which just makes my day every time!**

**Edward's Eternal is now my official beta and I am honored that she is taking the time away from the other amazing authors she works with (Sheviking, Windchymes and Aydenmorgen to name a few) to keep my ass in line. Melanie…you rock!**

**One of the stories I read (guilty pleasure) is ISABELLA SWAN,SUBMISSIVE, which is written by kitties1. She has had some horrible flames in both reviews and PMs. One reader even went so far as to sign up with a different pen name when kitties1 blocked her from sending PMs. She has decided to take a break from her story due to the horrible treatment she has received. I have never, in all of my stories, received a flame and am thankful to all of you for that. I don't understand why someone would want to hurt someone like that. Is it just because you do not know the person? I admit that over the years I have read some seriously awful shit on here, but I would never flame the writer, I simply stop reading. So I thank all of you for your kind words and for (hopefully) never treating other authors with anything less than respect. There is a big difference between construtive criticism and flames. **

**Ok...rant over. If you would like to go and leave kitties1 some love, it would be greatly appreciated. **

**Enjoy this chapter because things are going to change soon.**

Edward's father arrived early the next morning. Isabella and Edward had sat up talking late into the night and were still asleep when Carlisle pulled up. Edward had explained to Bella as best as he could who her father was and how important he was to the country. Isabella could not wrap her head around the fact that one man ran an entire country, although she was also still trying to grasp the concept of what exactly a country was. Carlisle found Esme making breakfast in the kitchen and he tried to get her to explain exactly what was going on. All she had told him was that he needed to get up to the cabin as fast as he could. Esme had just started speaking when Hope yelled loudly from the bedroom. She had woken up and managed to pull herself to standing using the rails of her crib. She could see her parents from where she stood, but could not reach them, so she decided to get their attention another way. Both Isabella and Edward jumped up at the sound of their daughter's yell and flew to the crib at the same time Esme and Carlisle burst through the door. Isabella cradled Hope to her chest as she unbuttoned Edward's shirt so the baby could nurse, completely oblivious to the fact that Carlisle stood frozen in the doorway.

"Edward…what…who?" Carlisle sputtered as he tried to get a glimpse of the baby. Isabella sat down on the bed and Esme pushed past her still confused husband so she could say good morning to Hope. The women smiled at each other as Esme stroked her fingers through Hope's soft curls. She kicked her foot towards Edward, making contact with his leg as she tried to urge him towards his father. Edward shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the lingering fatigue and walked calmly towards Carlisle.

"Dad, I would like to introduce you to my…well, my life. This is Bella and our daughter, Hope." Edward said, wanting nothing more than to be able to call Bella his wife, but knew there were many obstacles ahead before he could do that.

"What…how?" Carlisle continued to speak in phrases, completely confused as to how he could have a grandchild he did not know about. If he expected anyone to surprise them with a grandchild he would have placed his money on Emmett.

"It is a really long story Dad, but the abridged version is that when I left last year, I went into the woods to find Bella. Alice and I stumbled upon her cottage when we vacationed here before I started college. I had to see if she was still out there. I found her and was planning on moving us to the cabin, but I fell on the return trip and Bella had to deliver Hope all by herself." Edward explained, finally seeing his father start to understand. "We are planning on living here and I figured I could do my residency at one of the local hospitals. We want to be a family. I know you must have questions, but right now we just want to try and settle in."

"Edward, what do you mean you found her? What was she doing out there all by herself? She could be dangerous son and you nearly got yourself killed because of her." Carlisle demanded in a harsh, quiet voice, but it was not quiet enough.

"Carlisle Ignatius Cullen, you stop talking about our soon to be daughter-in-law right now. Isabella is a smart and capable young woman. Her mother died when she was just a child and she managed to take care of herself all alone. She recognized that she was carrying little Hope and delivered her all by herself. She can read and write and has more knowledge about plants and animals than anyone I have ever met. Her compassion and ability to love is beyond anything I have ever seen. If you would just shut your mouth for a moment and talk to her, you would see that." Esme scolded as she rocked Isabella and Hope against her chest. Edward walked away from his father and sat on the other side of Bella, his mother releasing her so he could hold her. She was crying softly, realizing that Edward's father had the ability to send her away. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and tearful.

"Please sir, I never meant for anything to happen to Edward, he and Hope are my entire life." Isabella whispered as she handed Hope off to Edward so he could burp her. He hoisted her up on his shoulder like a pro and patted her back. Carlisle could not keep himself from moving forward to look at her. His heart clenched as he first saw his granddaughter. Hope was cooing softly as Edward urged a burp from her, her eyes half-closed as she fisted her hand in her father's hair. Her thick curls were a combination of Isabella's warm chocolate and Edward's wild auburn hair. Carlisle could see that her eyes were a perfect copy of her father's and Esme's bright green. He would have never been able to doubt her paternity and hated that he had even thought she might not have been Edward's. His fingers itched to hold her, but he knew it would take a while for Isabella to trust him, and he could not blame her for that.

**()*()**

Carlisle retrieved his medical bag from the car and Esme held little Hope as he checked her over. She was a bit underweight, but Isabella said that she had been small from birth. She was already sitting on her own at just under five months, which was advanced for her age. She laughed and smiled, making eye contact and grabbing at everything. From what Carlisle could tell, she was in perfect health.

When he asked to look over Bella, both she and Edward balked. The only man who had ever touched Bella was Edward, and they both would prefer to keep it that way. Esme took Hope out to the living room while Edward used his father's instruments and guidance to look over Bella. She was also a bit underweight, but strong. She explained Hope's birth and both men were in shock that she managed to deliver both the baby and the afterbirth by herself. She even figured out what to do about the umbilical cord. Carlisle was discovering that Esme was correct about their possible new daughter in law and he was ready to eat some humble pie.

"Isabella, I wanted to apologize for my behavior when I first arrived. I have always thought I was open minded, but when I heard that Edward was injured, and saw him lying incapacitated in that hospital bed, I wanted to blame someone. When he told me he was coming back from seeing you…I snapped. I can't tell you how sorry I am for treating you that way. From what I can see you love my son very much and are an incredible mother to my granddaughter. I hope in time you will be able to forgive me." Carlisle said as he looked at the young girl. Her cheeks were flushed and she was gripping tightly to Edward's hand as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I understand why you would want to hold someone accountable for what happened to Edward, especially now that I am a mother. I would kill anyone who even thought about hurting my little girl. I think in time we will be able to get past this. I would really love for Hope to be able to know her grandfather. You can't be _all_ bad." She smiled and Carlisle released his breath as he realized he still had a chance.

**()*()**

Carlisle and Edward stood on the back porch of the cabin, overlooking the lake. Esme and Alice had hijacked Isabella and were showing her all of the different beauty products they had gotten at the store. Hope was sitting on a blanket in the living room, entertaining her Uncle Emmett and Jasper with her new bubble blowing ability. Edward had spent the last hour going explaining his journey back to Bella and describing how she had managed to live in the wilderness on her own all those years.

"I'm sorry Edward." Carlisle said as he fidgeted with his fingernails. He could not remember a time when he had apologized to anyone he was too proud of a man to admit his faults, but he knew what he had said about Edward's Bella was out of line.

"I know Dad. She means everything to me. And Hope…even though she was a surprise, I can not imagine my life without her now. I know you did not understand why I wanted to give up my residency to go into the woods, but do you understand now?" Edward asked, staring across the water.

"Yes Edward, I do. What are you going to do now? If you want to marry her you will have to try and find her true identity." Edward hesitated and chewed on the inside of his cheek, and his father knew he was keeping something from him. "What is going on Edward?"

"I already know who she is." Edward answered softly, holding up his finger as he entered the house and grabbed his laptop. He set it down on the railing and pulled up the picture he had found of a hugely pregnant Renee Swan and the President, it was the only one he had been able to find of them together during her pregnancy. Carlisle nearly choked to death on his own spit when he understood what Edward was trying to show him.

"No."

"Yes, there was a picture of Bella's mom and Charles Swan hanging on the wall of the cottage. She also showed me a letter her mother had written to her before she died, talking about an 'Uncle Billy,' who I can only assume is this man." Edward said as he pulled up the High School yearbook photo of the three of them. "Renee said that Billy knew she was leaving and actually helped her pack. I managed to find a phone number for him with a DC area code. From what I could find on the net, Billy became Charlie's main supporter and headed up the search for Renee and the baby when they first disappeared."

"Yet he knew where they were all along?" Carlisle wondered.

"No, from what the letter said, Billy just helped them pack but she never told him where they were going. There was an old wooden box buried in Renee's things we found when we started packing. I am going to encourage Bella to go through it so we can see if there is any more information about her father. I would hate to have her meet him if there really was a threat to my girl, both my girls."

"Do you really think the President of the United States is going to let his daughter and granddaughter live out here in the sticks after missing out on her entire life? He is going to want them on the first plane to DC." Carlisle exclaimed, thinking as a father.

"There is no way I would let that happen. You did not see them when we first arrived. Bella and Hope were inconsolable when they first saw the family. It will be months before they will be ready to even go out to Concrete, and you know how small that town is, there is not even a Walmart. No, I think our best bet is to look through that box and see if I can find more information. Then…I need to call Billy Black."

**A/N: So Edward is going to call Billy…soon I promise. I am warning you all now…the next chapter will end with a HUGE, GIANT, TERRIBLE cliffy….you might want to wait till both 17 and 18 are posted to save you some heartfail. If you bother me enough I may be persuaded to post 18 early. See you Friday!**


	17. Chapter 17 Playing Dressup

**A/N: Hello all! I hope I did not scare you all too badly with my cliffy warning…but I wanted to let you know ahead of time. See if Savage7289 had done that…I would not be thinking of her poor Bella nearly every moment of the day. At least I update every few days…I have to go two weeks before her next update. I hate her right now. If you are not reading Unexpected Circumstances then you have no idea what I am talking about. You should totally be reading that though, like go…right now! I have re-read it three times while waiting for updates.**

**So…I did not send out this chapter to my 425****th**** reviewer, Pianogirl05, only because I wanted everyone to get it at the same time. Except of course for Edward's Eternal, beta extraordinaire, who got 17 and 18 early so she could fix my mistakes and make sure I was making sense.**

**It is up to you whether you want to read this now or wait till I post the next one and read them together. Depending on how many of you bother me…I might be convinced to post the next chapter as early as tomorrow. **

**Hold on tight…. **

"Oh Bella you look amazing!" Alice cried as she finished with the last swipe of blush. Neither Alice nor Esme thought that Isabella needed the make-up, but it was fun to experiment. Plus it would be hilarious to see Edward's reaction to Bella's makeover. They had shoved her into the shower with fancy shaving gel and body wash and a new razor. Isabella had been using her mother's sharp knife to trim the hair from her legs and armpits, especially after Edward had arrived. She loved the way his hand felt gliding over her smooth skin. It was amazing how well river sand worked as a natural exfoliant, but she was finding that these new things Alice had bought put her old knife to shame. She was buffed and shined, her hair blown out till it nearly glowed. She had colored powder over her eyes and black goo on her lashes. It felt uncomfortable but she could not deny that it made her eyes look even larger and more expressive. Her skin was dewy and fresh, the pink powder on her cheeks only accentuating her natural blush. She was glad that she still looked like herself, only a bit more enhanced. They finished the look by pouring her into a tiny blue dress that clung to her body like it was made for her. She again forewent undergarments, much to Alice's dismay. She had picked out the perfect bra and panty set made of lace and sheer mesh, but it looked too uncomfortable for Isabella to even think about wearing.

Everyone was leaving that evening. Alice needed to get back to school and the men all had to get back to work. Esme promised she would return the following weekend and somehow she knew Carlisle would manage to find time to come as well. Ever since he had apologized to Isabella for the way he treated her, Hope had become a permanent fixture in his arms. He could make her laugh like no one else and it was only a matter of time before she had him wrapped around her little finger. Edward was glad to see that both Hope and his Bella had taken to his family so well.

The men were sitting in the chairs on the deck, listening carefully for the baby monitor that would alert them when Hope awoke from her nap. Edward was restless. He had tried to call the phone number he found for Billy Black, but was forced to leave a message. He did not want to leave any information concerning Renee or Bella on the voicemail, but he also needed it to sound like he was not some crackpot trying to pull one over on him. In the end he left his number and simply said it was vital that they spoke. It was all he could do…for now.

Four heads turned towards the door when they heard the click-clack of heels on hardwood. Four mouths dropped simultaneously when they saw what was standing in the doorway. Bella's dress was navy blue, so dark it nearly looked black. The strapless bodice hugged her chest while the knee-length hem floated away from her body. Her legs were bare, she had fought Alice on the stockings, but her feet were encased in the highest red heels Edward had ever seen. She balanced precariously on them and Edward was out of the chair and using his arm to steady her in an instant. The rest of the men wiped the drool off of their chins and bid their farewells to the pair, making plans for Carlisle and Esme to return next weekend and for Emmett to bring up some of Edward's things during the week. When the final car turned down the drive, Edward took Bella in his arms and walked her back into the house, baby monitor in hand.

"How long do you think she will sleep?" He whispered into her ear as his fingers tangled in her silky smooth hair.

"She should be good for at least another hour." She moaned against his throat, her hands working their way under his shirt to ghost over his skin. He was still too thin, but he was starting to look more like the man she fell in love with.

"Oh…the things I want to do to you." He breathed as her hands ran down his chest and into the waistband of his jeans. He loved that she was still so free with her affection and desires. If she wanted something, she was going to take it.

"Show me." She whispered as she worked on the button of his jeans. She cried out in surprise when he lifted her off her feet, her hands grabbing onto his shoulders. It was a struggle to hold her, but it was worth it when she was finally looking up at him as she lay on the couch. He knelt above her, his fingers yanking on the side zipper of her dress. He felt like he could finally breathe again as her milky skin came into view. As much as he appreciated the work his mother and sister did on Bella's appearance, he was glad underneath it all, she was still the same woman he loved. Bella hooked her talented toes into the waist of his jeans and pushed them down his legs, his boxer briefs going along for the ride. He leaned back to yank his shirt off before he laid down on her, flesh to flesh.

"I love you." He breathed into her shoulder as he allowed her to pull him into her, her back arching as their hips met. She had missed this so much, she never realized how large the void he left inside of her until he filled it. She dug her nails into his shoulder blades, hitching her thigh over his hip and burying her teeth in the skin of his chest, trying in vain to keep her noises from waking Hope. Edward thrust against her, his movements scooting the couch across the floor. Bella met him every time, slowly bringing them towards completion. When his teeth grazed her pebble hard nipples, she broke, biting down hard enough to draw blood as her softest flesh clamped down on Edward's shaft. He growled in a mixture of pleasure and pain and followed her, thrusting into her so hard he worried he would hurt her. So lost in their mutual pleasure, neither one noticed the shadow moving on the porch.

**()*()**

"Ugh, I though it was supposed to be getting cooler." Bella complained as she thumped down on the bed. Hope had allowed them enough time to shower before she woke from her nap and demanded to eat. She was entertaining her father with her bubble blowing skills as they lounged on the bed. Edward had tugged on boxers after their shower, while Bella only had on one of Edward's shirts. Hope's little eyes started to droop and with one last hit of mommy's milk, she was sleeping soundly in her crib. Edward tried to pull Bella into the security of his arms, but it was just too hot and they ended up sprawled across the mattress.

As much as Edward loathed to do it, he knew they needed to go through Renee's wooden box. He got up from the bed and pulled it out of the closet, were he had stashed it when they arrived. Bella's eyes widened as she watched him plop it down in front of her, his eyes wary.

"We need to see what is in here baby. I know you are worried about what we might find in here, but we need to know. If Renee brought it with her, it must be important." He said as he opened the lid. He had looked in it quickly before they left the cottage so he knew some of what it contained, but there were a lot of papers inside.

The first thing they discovered was Bella's birth certificate. Bella did not spend much time looking at it, which Edward was glad about, he did not want to have to answer questions when he had no idea why Renee filled that document out the way she had. Under that was Renee's own birth certificate and it reminded Edward that once Bella claimed her identity they would need to get one for Hope. There were two stacks of letters left in the box, one bundled in pink ribbon and the other in yellow. Edward unwrapped the pink stack first. They were love letters, from Charlie. They were all dated several years before Bella was born, and you could tell by their condition that they had been handled often. It made Bella cry to think that her mother had taken her from a man who wrote such wonderful and heartfelt words. The second stack of letters was much smaller compared to the first and in much better condition. Bella gasped as she read the first one, handing it off to Edward quickly and reaching for another. Edward was stunned as he read the words on the page.

_Renee_

_You must know by now how much I care about you. Watching you disappear over the last few months has been heartbreaking. Gone is the woman I love and in her place is a broken shell. I wish I could save you the heartache and say that none of this was Charlie's fault, but I can't. No one put a gun to his head and forced him to treat you the way he has. He listened to their lies and chose to believe them, without talking to either of us before he did so. If he had only looked at you, he would have been able to see the love radiating off of you. I can't tell you how many times I wished to God you would look at me that way, but I always knew that it was Charlie who owned your heart. I am glad he never spoke to me about their accusations, because I am not sure I would have been able to lie. I do love you…I have since you walked into that biology classroom and the fan blew your strawberry scent my way. I wished I had the courage back then to talk to you first before Charlie won your heart, but it all must have happened for a reason. You have Isabella now, and I know you would not give her up for anything. My heart will remain yours until it stops beating. Please take care of yourself. I wish to God you trusted me enough to at least tell me where you are going, but I can understand your reluctance. Please know that if you ever decide to come back, you both will always have a home here with me. _

_With undying love,_

_Billy_

"I can't believe he loved her this much and still let her go." Bella whispered as she pressed the letters against her chest. Edward looked up at her and thought about what he would have done in Billy's position. He knew the Renee would never be able to give him her whole heart, and as much as it killed him to live without her, he knew that leaving was what she truly needed to do to save herself…and Bella. He looked up at Bella and spoke, his voice rough.

"I would do the same thing for you. I would do whatever you asked of me…if only because I love you. If it were my child though, I might have made a different decision." Edward took the letters from her and closed everything back into the box, setting it down on the floor before turning the light off and lying down next to her, pulling her into his body, heat be damned.

**()*()**

The moon was hiding behind a cloud when Bella woke again, bathing the room in shadowed light. She checked on Hope and Edward before she ventured out onto the porch. The breeze blowing off of the lake only succeeded in stirring the warm air around her. She shrugged off Edward's shirt, leaving it on one of the deck chairs, before running down the lawn and jumping off of the dock, into the cool crisp water. She floated on her back, her hair a wild cloud around her body as she relaxed. The water soothed her overheated skin and she finally felt like she might be able to go back to sleep. She swam to the shore, wading onto the rocky beach instead of climbing back up the ladder and onto the dock. She reached up and rung the water out of her hair before trudging up the incline towards the lawn. Her senses pricked moments before she was grabbed from behind. One large, rough hand came up over her mouth as another clamped down on her bare hip, securing her to the hot body behind her.

"Well, well, well…it looks like finders keepers." A harsh voice whispered in her ear before she was lifted clear off her feet and pulled into the trees that surrounded the lake.

**A/N: Hate me? If enough of you yell at me and I may post the next one tonight.**


	18. Chapter 18 Terror

**A/N: Ok, so you all have been waiting for this one…I hope I don't disappoint. There is a big warning attached to this one…Violence and attempted sexual assault is ahead. If this is a trigger for you, please don't read. You will not be lost if you skip this chapter.**

**That being said…you know I will not let anything 'really' bad happen to Bella. I am hoping to get some more work done on the upcoming chapters today and tomorrow. Edward's Eternal already has the next three chapters and if I can get her a few more I will post chapter 19 on Tuesday. If my kids refuse to cooperate, than you will not get another update until next Friday. **

**Oh and by the way…my spell check has decided to stop working, so any errors you might find are totally spell check's fault. Poor Melanie…there was so much red when she sent this one back to me.**

**Hold on to someone you love…**

"Don't move…don't even breathe or I'll kill you." He whispered against the side of her face. Bella felt her body trembling, but for the life of her she could not stop it. All she could think about was Hope and Edward and what they would think when they woke up the next morning and she was gone. She had no idea what the man wanted. Her shaking had gotten so bad that her captor had to release her mouth in order to hold her up.

"What…what do you want?" She whimpered as his hands wrapped painfully around her bare waist. She could feel his hard body behind her and struggled to hold in her revulsion when she felt him pressing against her behind. Edward was the only man who should hold her like this. Tears flooded her eyes as she berated herself for taking the late night swim.

"What do you think I want babycakes?" He breathed as he thrust his hips into hers and grabbed onto her bare breast. Her breast, full in preparation for Hope's next feeding, leaked through his fingers, causing him to pull back. He turned her in his arms and Bella tilted her head up to meet his gaze.

"What is this?" He hummed, bringing his hand up and licking the milk from his fingers. Bella bit back a cry of disgust. "You a Momma little one?" Bella nodded her head frantically, hoping that he might let her go if he knew she had a child depending on her.

"I watched you two fucking on the couch through the window. You should'nt be doing that if you are someone's momma." He growled, his eyes blazing in the faint moonlight. Bella felt fear roll through her as she watched his face transform. He was much taller than Edward was and broader as well. He resembled Emmett in size but while the older Cullen exuded calm and saftey, this stranger only frightened her. She could tell his skin was dark even in the meager light. His eyes and hair were dark as well, the ends of his hair brushing his bare shoudlers. Bella tried to turn her head to the side when his face descended towards hers, but that only earned her a fierce snarl. He reached down and grabbed hold of her chin, forcing her mouth open with his fingers. He kissed her savagely, plunging his foul tasting tongue into her mouth while his hand still held her face captive. She moaned in fear and pain, but it only served as motivation to her captor. Her hands came up and pushed against him as she quickly ran out of air, to no avail. Finally he released her, only to spin them both around and pushed her back against a tree. Her head hit the trunk with enough force to stun her, her vision waivering. She felt his hands roaming her bare skin and tried to fight against him. A harsh backhand across her cheek had her seeing stars and slumping towards the ground and the only thing that kept her upright was his thigh pressed between her legs. She pushed against him again as she watched him lower his mouth towards her breast. He bit the flesh above her nipple in warning before latching onto her breast, sucking hard. Her entire body revolted against his action, pushing and kicking at him. He released her and she fell to the dirt. He stepped back far enough to deliver a harsh kick to her ribs, making her cry out in pain. He wrapped his hand around her damp hair and pulled her face up. Dirt and leaves stuck to the sweat that covered her skin. Her eyes were wide and fearful as she met his gaze.

"Am I not good enough for you?" He growled as his fingers pulled her hair even tighter, bringing tears to her eyes. "You can let that spoiled boy take from you but I can't?"

Unsure of what to say so she did not upset him further, Bella shook her head frantically. Her hands were damp with sweat as she pushed against the ground, trying in vain to stand. He placed his booted foot against her hips and gound her flesh into the dirt. She pulled her lower lip in between her teeth in an effort to keep the scream at bay as she felt the rocks and debri cutting into her skin. With his hand still wrapped in her hair and his foot on her hips it felt like he was pulling her apart. She could not stop the cry of pain this time and he backhanded her across the face with his free hand.

"What did I tell you? Shut the fuck up!" He growled as he took his foot off of her and yanked her up to her feet. Her lip was split and bleeding as she pulled it into her mouth to stop from crying out again. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he pressed her against the tree once more and stared down at her. His face descended once more and she closed her eyes, finally accepting her fate. She could feel his hot, fetid breath on her face and prayed that he would be quick. A yell from behind them had him spinning around, using her as a shield. When she opened her eyes she saw a man that looked errily similar to her captor.

"What are you doing?" He growled and she could feel the hands holding her loosen. She took the opportunity to push away and run back towards the lake. She could hear the two men arguing as she ran.

"I just wanted a taste." Her captor said, sounding like a petulant child.

"You know you can't do that. You will be lucky if she doesn't go running to the Sheriff. I swear Seth, you are so stupid sometimes. Leave her alone." Came the response, but the rest of their conversation was lost to her as she burst through the tree line and sprinted to the cabin. She could see a light turn on inside as her feet hit the deck and Edward came bursting out through the back door, just in time to catch her. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed, trying to climb inside of him.

**()*()**

Edward knew something was wrong the minute his hands hit the empty spot next to him. His Bella should have been next to him, sleeping soundly. He jumped out of bed, checking Hope's crib to see if maybe Bella had taken her out into the living room to nurse, but she was sleeping soundly, her little behind up in the air. He ran out of the room, turning on the light as he went, but found the main room empty. Exploding out of the screen door, Edward was hit by a naked, sobbing Bella. She clawed her way into his arms and he felt his heart clench painfully in his chest as he listened to her cry.

"What baby?" He whispered as his hands roamed over her bare flesh, brushing dirt and leaves off of her skin. She whimpered as she bit her lip to stop from sobbing. He pulled her away from him gently and his eyes widended as he took in her bruised and broken face. He lifted her into his arms and ran back into the cabin, only stopping to lock the door securly before he went into the bathroom. He sat her on the counter and turned on the light, bile bubbling into his mouth as he looked at her. Dirt and sticks were tangled in her hair and her skin was covered in a film of mud. There was blood on her hips and streaked across her face, her lip split and bleeding badly. Bruises were already appearing across her ribs and cheek and tears fell rapidly down her face. He cradled her jaw in his hands, tipping her face up to his.

"What happened?" He whimpered.

"I went for a swim…and when I came out…he grabbed me. I tried to fight, I really did but he was so strong. He said he would kill me if I yelled. I was so scared I would never see you or Hope again. He said he watched us and asked why you could taste me but he could not." She whispered, her throat dry and scratchy. Edward pulled away from her quickly and barely made it to the toilet to vomit violently into the bowl. He could feel Bella wrapping herself around him as he knelt on the floor. After making sure his stomach was empty and calm, he turned and pulled her to him, sobbing into her hair. He knew he needed to be strong for her, but just thinking about what had happened to her only a few days after entering his world had him shaken. He was furious at her attacker, but even more upset at himself. This would never have happened if he hadn't brought her here. She would have still been safe in her little cottage if he had not returned for her. He tried to pull out of her embrace, disgusted with himself but Bella held tight.

"Please don't be angry with me." She cried into his chest and his heart broke as he listened to her pain-filled cry. He stood, taking her with him and pushed his boxer briefs down his legs before pulling her into the shower, turning on the cool water. He debated for a moment taking her to the hospital, but knew that it would be too difficult, trying to deal with insurance and the fact that she had no identification, plus would only tramautize her further. He needed to know the extent of her injuries though. He pushed her under the stream of water and looked her up and down. Bruises in the shape of handprints bloomed on her hips and upper arms. He hated that he had to ask, but he needed to know.

"What did he do baby?" He whispered and his voice nearly disappeared into the silence.

"He…touched me and kissed me. I'm so sorry Edward…I tried to stop him." She sobbed. As much as he wanted to just let her forget the whole thing, he needed to know.

"Where did he touch you?" He asked and he had to swallow back bile as she looked up at him, her eyes vague and broken.

"He touched my breasts." She whimpered and he looked down and saw a brilliant bite mark brusing purple across the top of her right breast. He pulled her into him and rubbed soothing hands over her back, tipping her head into the water to wash away any traces of her attacker.

"I've got you now baby."

**A/N: He's got her. Take a deep breath. We will find out who he was and start to deal with it in the next chapter. Anyone want to hear from Billy next?**


	19. Chapter 19 The Aftermath

**A/N: Hello all! I am happy to say that I got two more chapter finished this weekend…so here is another chapter for you! This one is a bit of a tear jerker, but much better than the last one.**

**I am overwhelmed with the response to the last two chapters. I tried to respond to everyone's review left for chapter 17, but if I missed you I apologize. I huge thank you to all of you who left reviews, as writers we really have no idea if our ideas are even wanted without your response. So thank you for making me feel wanted.**

**If you are interested (self-pimping alert) I posted a O/S, 'The Bakery', I had submitted for the Fandom Supports Autism Compilation that took place in April. I had originally planned for it to stand on its own, but after seeing the response to the first chapter…I have decided to continue it. I just finished chapter 4 today and am planning on updating once a week, most likely Saturdays. My other work in progress 'Pills' is rolling right along after a year hiatus (I know…I suck right?) so if you are looking for something that starts out rough but gets kinda funny towards chapter 10, head over there. That will update every two weeks as of right now. **

**Ok, enough of me blathering on. Edward's Eternal managed to get my chapters back to me even though she was swamped at work and then turned into a cleaning machine this weekend. She helped me through lots of stuff in this chapter…so thank you Melanie.**

**Onto the aftermath:**

Edward sat in the chair beside the bed. Bella had been tossing and turning in her sleep for the last hour. It broke his heart listening to her whimpering as her dreams tormented her. When she started calling out for him he did not know if he should go to her and ease her pain or comfort Hope, who had woken when her mother started yelling. With tears running down his cheeks, he picked up Hope from the crib and took her into the other room, leaving Bella to battle her phantom assailant alone. He wished his family had stayed one more night. It would have been so easy for him to go out and find the bastard who attacked Bella and destroy him if he had Emmett, Jasper and his father at the cabin to protect his girls. As it was he had been unable to keep Bella safe when she needed him.

Hope refused to settle, sucking on her hand to try and ease her hunger. Edward hated to have to wake Bella, but he knew Hope needed her. He slowly opened the bedroom door and watched as Bella thrashed on the bed, crying softly in her sleep. He set Hope in her crib, which only caused her to start crying once more, and moved to wake Bella. The moment his hands touched her bare arms she screamed bloody murder and sprung up from the bed, her eyes wild.

"Calm baby, it's just me." Edward soothed as he pulled her into his body. She struggled for a moment before her mind registered that she was safe. She collapsed into his arms, sobbing through the lingering memories of her dream. When her breathing calmed, she pushed away from him and reached for Hope, who was still crying hysterically. She tried to put her to her breast, but thoughts of _his _hands touching her invaded her mind. She closed her eyes tightly while Hope struggled to get to her nipple. She raised her tear-filled eyes to Edward, and thankfully he was able to understand what she was thinking. He cradled her face in his hands and spoke quietly.

"This is right baby. What he did was wrong. He's gone now, we washed him away. Hope needs you." Bella blinked the tears from her eyes as she nodded and helped Hope latch on. The minute the baby relaxed against her, Bella finally was able to relax as well.

**()*()**

"Yes Dad, I'm sure it was one of the Calls." Edward whispered into the phone. The minute the sun rose and Bella and Hope were settled back in bed he grabbed the phone to call his father. Carlisle had put in a call to the Sheriff and was calling back to update Edward on the information he had gotten. Edward needed to know what to do in order to keep his family safe. The Calls were a family that lived across the lake. The mother had died giving birth to the youngest boy and there were four others, the oldest being close to Edward's age.

"Edward, I don't know what to tell you. Their father died last year and since then the oldest has been taking care of the younger boys. I know Sam has had his hands full with Jacob and Seth, the twins. I think they will be 18 later this year. The two younger boys are still in elementary school." Carlisle said. "I am so afraid you are going to have difficulty keeping those boys away now that they have seen Bella. I don't know what else to say or how to help you son."

"That was what I was worried about. I know she is going to have a hard time going outside after everything that happened. She was so frightened last night…it killed me that I wasn't there to protect her." Edward sighed.

"You were lucky Sam found him when he did. From what the Sheriff said, Jacob has already spent some time locked up for roughing up a girl at their school and Seth seems to be following in his brother's footsteps. I did tell him that you had a problem, but did not want to press charges. I know that would be too difficult for Bella to deal with." Carlisle said, his heart going out to the young girl. She must have been so scared.

"Well, thanks for getting in touch with the Sheriff Dad, even if there is nothing he can do. I think we might have to think about coming to Seattle sooner rather than later." Edward relented, hating the thought of Bella being frightened in their own home.

"How are you possibly going to do that Edward? I know I did not think very much of her when we first met, but after spending some time with her and Hope, I know the best place for her is out there. Even if you tried to move her into a small town like Concrete, she would have a hard time. Just think about how much she has had to go through the last few days. Meeting your entire family, dealing with others taking care of Hope- even acclimating to all of the modern conveniences. Those were such huge adjustments. To be honest…I was surprised she did not have a panic attack just dealing with all of that. Now throw her attack into the mix, if you bring her here I am afraid you might lose her son."

Edward rubbed his hand over his face. He knew his father was right…Bella would be a mess if they tried to leave here. He needed to find some way to deal with the Calls so Bella and Hope would be safe.

"There is a woman at the hospital that works with the abuse victims that come into the ER. I can ask if she will come up and meet with you and Bella. It might help for her to be able to talk to someone." Carlisle suggested, already planning on calling Rosalie Hale no matter what Edward said. He was just too close to the situation to be able to think rationally. He was already constantly worried that someone would accidentally reveal who Bella really was, making them all promise to stay quiet before they returned home. Right now Edward's concern was for Bella's safety, but if they were not able deal with Bella's emotional state, it would not matter if she was safe or not.

**()*()**

"_Mr. Black, you don't know me but my name is Edward Cullen. I found something in the woods I would like to talk to you about. If you could call me back…it's very important." _

Billy stood staring at his answering machine. He had listened to the message four times and he was still unable to do anything but stare. He knew what the caller was alluding to, but had no idea how they had gotten his name. This was his greatest fear and his most precious dream. Every night before he fell asleep, his last thoughts were of Renee. She still owned his heart, 21 years later. He had tried to find another, but it was hopeless. They were all water downed versions of the woman he loved, and his heart refused to accept anything but the real thing. Now, his palms were sweating with the possibility that his Renee might be coming back to him. He needed to contact Edward Cullen as soon as possible.

**()*()**

"Edward?" Bella called hoarsely when she woke up in bed alone. Hope was snug as a bug in her crib, her little fingers gripping her blanket tightly. She could tell by the sun light that was streaming through the open windows that it was late in the day, and was surprised that Edward let her sleep that late. She pushed the thin sheet off of her legs and gasped as she felt pain shoot up her spine. She looked down at herself and the memories came flooding back. She moved as quickly as she could to grab a shirt and pants to cover the marks before Edward could see them. It had been dark when she returned last night and the bruises and scrapes had only gotten worse with time. Edward did not need to see the reminders of her ordeal. Much like her fight with the mountain lion, she would now carry the marks of this encounter as well.

"Bella?" Edward whispered as he stuck his head through the open door. He thought he had heard her call for him, but did not want to risk waking her if he was wrong. She smiled tightly as she tugged the pants up over her hips, biting her lip to stop from hissing as it rubbed against her inflamed skin. She checked up on Hope once more before following Edward out into the living room. He gently pulled her into his arms as soon as she was within reach.

"Are you alright?" He whispered against her hair.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm so sorry to have acted that way last night. Poor Hope, the last thing she needed was to have me not be able to take care of her." She said, her voice wavering slightly. Edward pushed her back forcefully and leaned down so they were nose to nose.

"You did nothing wrong. After everything you went through…I expected things to be much worse. As soon as you realized Hope was upset you pulled yourself together. Baby, you did nothing wrong." Edward said vehemently, shaking her gently to get his point across. Bella's eyes filled with tears as she tried to accept his words. Edward pulled her into his chest as she cried.

The unfamiliar sound of the phone ringing in the kitchen made them both freeze. Edward released her quickly and ran for the phone. He looked at the caller id for a moment before bringing it to his ear.

"Hello."

"_Is this Edward Cullen?" _

"Yes it is."

"_This is Billy Black. I believe you have some information for me." _

**A/N: Do you feel better? I feel better. Now leave me some love and I will get you the next chapter on Friday. Want the chapter early? Be the lucky reviewer!**


	20. Chapter 20 Phone Call

**A/N: Holy reviews! Every week I am blown away with the numbers of reviews you all leave me. You are amazing! I read and fangirl over every one of them!**

**Edward's Eternal is earning her money's worth (Oh yeah…I don't pay her) with all of the chapters I have sent her. She is AMAZING and so sweet…she constantly worries I will throw her off of a cliff when she makes edits or suggestions. You all are better off with her behind the wheel since in one of the upcoming chapters…I totally forgot Edward was studying to be a doctor…true story.**

**I apologize to those of you who are not thrilled with my vilian choice. Yes, he is such a kindhearted kid in canon, but I wanted to change things up. I was tired of the James/Jacob/Laurent bad guy. I should have made him Paul or Jared but Seth was the first person that popped in my head. I'm sorry. He will end up redeeming himself at some point…I promise.**

**Those of you who are reading my story 'The Bakery' – totally shocked with your response to that little one shot. I wrote it before the birth of my daughter (number four) and was just trying to get it done for the deadline for the Autism compilation. I never thought you would want to see more about poor broken Bella and my pastry Edward. I am working on chapter 6 right now and chapter 2 will post tomorrow. **

**Congrats to krish bulani who was my 500****th**** reviewer. I totally suck and did not send out the chapter to dunedin girl who was number 525. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get chapter 21 early. **

**Enjoy this chapter. More drama to come but a bit of a reprieve in this one. Let's talk to Billy Black…shall we?**

"Yes Mr. Black, I do have some information for you. But first I would like to make sure that what I am going to tell you stays between us for the time being." Edward said quietly as he motioned for Bella to join him in the kitchen. She walked on unsteady legs to him and he lifted her up so she sat on the counter and he moved to stand between her legs. He set the phone down on the counter and made sure she would be quiet before putting it on speaker.

"You have my word that whatever we discuss will stay between us for as long as necessary." Billy replied as he sat down on his couch. His nerves were shot and his hands were so sweaty with anticipation, he was having a hard time holding onto the phone.

"Seven years ago, my sister and I found a cottage in the woods. At first it looked abandoned, but before I left I saw a little girl hiding high in the trees. Knowing she was there for a reason, I convinced myself it was better to leave her alone than to tell my parents about her. Last September, I ventured back out into those woods to find her. Her name is Isabella." Edward said quietly, stroking his fingers through Bella's hair as her eyes filled with tears listening to his recounting of how they found each other. They listened for a response from Billy, but the line was silent with the exception of his ragged breathing.

"Unfortunately when I left to organize moving us to my parent's cabin, I fell into a ravine and was in a coma for 8 months. As soon as I was able, I returned to the cottage to find her, but was surprised to find that in the time I was gone, I had become a father. We have a daughter named Hope and are now staying at my parent's cabin near Baker's lake. I was hoping I could get some more information as to why Isabella was out there." Edward finished, crossing his fingers that he was doing the right thing by telling this man about his family. The silence was deafening as Edward and Bella waited for a response. Finally, his voice thick with tears and regret, Billy spoke.

"What about Renee? Where is Renee?"

Edward went to speak, but Bella put her hand over his mouth, signaling that she wanted to tell him herself.

"My mother died when I was ten, Mr. Black. She left me a letter explaining that I had an Uncle Billy who cared for us both, but she thought it was better that we lived in the cottage instead of staying with him and my father. She rarely spoke of my father, but when she did, she would cry."

"Oh my child…you were alone all that time?" Billy choked out, tears streaming unchecked down his cheeks.

"She taught me well, we knew a few months ahead of time that she was sick. She tried to fix whatever was wrong, but it was no use. She passed peacefully and is buried out by our cottage." Bella said, feeling his pain even through the phone. She wished she knew why he had let her mother leave, because it was obvious that even after so many years, he still loved her.

"She was so broken when she left. Your father's parents and advisors worked so hard to tear them apart. All I ever wanted was for her to be happy, but their lies were killing her. I still hate Charlie for ever believing the filth they spewed. They tried to insinuate that Renee and I were having an affair, and that it was possible that you were my child and not his. I think Charlie's mother knew how much I loved Renee, even though I would have never acted on those feelings. Your mother loved your father more than anything my child…well until you were born. She wanted a fresh start for you, and the only way she thought she could do that was to leave us all. I stupidly listened to her and helped her leave. The kidnapping was just a scheme she plotted so Charlie's career would not be damaged." Billy said, his emotions ranging from grief to hatred. He still wanted to throttle Charlie's parents.

"Well, it seems like Renee's plan worked for Charlie. What I need from you now Mr. Black is to help me figure out what to do. I know you said that Charlie was led to believe that Bella was your daughter, but I can tell you that there is no way that is possible. She is the spitting image of her father. I don't want my family or Bella to be thrust into the spotlight with this, but I would like for her to be able to rightly claim her identity. I want to marry her and start our life together, but I can't do that until she is able to be Isabella Swan." Edward said and looked up at Bella, who had tears in her eyes. He was instantly worried.

"What baby? What's wrong?" He asked frantically, forgetting Billy was still listening in.

"You want to marry me?" She whispered, blinking and releasing the flood of moisture down her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair.

"Of course I do you silly girl. You and Hope are my life now. I want to give you my name and watch you walk down the aisle to me. I want to have more babies with you and watch them grow and show you everything you have missed. I love you baby." He breathed into her fragrant hair and held her as she trembled against him.

"Way to go buddy…I'm sure that is the way every girl wants to be proposed to." Billy chuckled through his tears as he listened in on their exchange. Both Bella and Edward laughed along with him, drying their tears and kissing softly. Bella jumped down from the counter when she heard Hope's cry from the other room. Edward picked up the phone and held it to his ear, hoping he could get some more information out of Billy while Bella was gone.

"Is he dangerous?" Edward asked.

"Who Charlie? No, he was never dangerous, he was just misguided and stupid. He really treated Renee poorly, ignoring her and insinuating that she had cheated on him…with me no less. We were all best friends, and it hurt her more than anything that he did not trust her. He fired that asshole advisor right after Renee and Isabella went missing and pretty much stopped talking to his parents soon after. They have both died since then. I know how much the not knowing has killed him over the years, and it has been so hard for me to keep quiet about everything. I honestly have no idea how to tell him about this without him going ballistic. You know there is no way to keep him from demanding that she come and see him." Billy sighed.

"I know, which is why I am wondering if we should not just avoid telling him altogether. Renee had a copy of Bella's birth certificate in her belongings. Did you know she left the paternity blank?" Edward asked.

"No, I had no idea. Why would she do that? And how did we never know about that?" Billy questioned, stunned that Renee would do something like that. If it had ever come out, it would have ruined Renee's reputation and just make Charlie hate her even more.

"I have no idea, but as far as the record goes, she is really Isabella Higginbotham, since Renee used her maiden name when she filled out the paper work. I have not told her about this, because I know she will not understand why her mother would do something like that to her father." Edward said quietly as Bella walked back into the kitchen with Hope nursing happily. He smiled at her and put the phone back on speaker so she could listen in once again.

"Edward…would you be opposed to me coming out there to meet Isabella?" Billy asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. Isabella was his only link to the woman he loved. Edward looked up at Bella and he could see that she was undecided. He knew that she still did not understand the significance of her parentage, but Edward thought having Billy on their side would only help matters. He needed to find a way to keep his family safe, especially after what happened to Bella the night before. She seemed as if she was taking everything in stride, but he knew she was only putting up a good front. She was not dealing with the aftermath of her attack and he was petrified for nightfall for fear that she would relive it in her dreams again. He would have to call his father as soon as possible to see if they could arrange having that counselor come up and talk to Bella.

"I think that would be fine. Hope would like to meet her Uncle Billy…and so would I." Bella sighed as she handed the phone to Edward so he could give Billy directions to the cabin.

**A/N: So…Billy will arrive soon, but a special guest will appear before he can. **

**See you tomorrow if you are reading 'The Bakery'**

'**Pills' will update later today**

**Tuesday will be the next update for 'The Cottage'**

**Enough self-pimping for you?**

**Have a wonderful Independence Day to my American readers. Now go watch some fireworks!**


	21. Chapter 21 The Visitor

**A/N: Good morning all! I almost forgot today was Tuesday for a moment. Those holidays on a Monday always mess up my whole week! Reviews-off the wall! I had a really horrible weekend as well as some nasty anonymous reviews left for one of my other stories, and I swear the only thing that held me together (Aside from Melanie) was your reviews. Thank you so much *wipes tear*.**

**I tried to send out teasers to the 'Big Reviewers" but no one wanted them. You all seem to like the excitement of getting the new chapter on its scheduled date. I think I would be the same…unless there was a huge cliffy involved!**

**Those of you who are over reading 'The Bakery', I can't thank you enough for your support. I am almost at 100 reviews with only 2 chapters posted…amazing! More to come…maybe tomorrow as a thank you.**

**Now…who is that mystery guest? Hold on!**

"Edward…what do you want to eat for dinner?" Bella called, her head buried in the refrigerator. She had watched as Esme and Alice prepared meals while they were here and she was excited to try her hand at making Edward one of his favorite dishes.

"What do you want?" He answered as he came into the kitchen with Hope on his hip. She was chewing on one of the many colorful toys his mother had bought at the store. He nuzzled his face into her bouncy curls as he watched Bella's hips sway from side to side as she perused the contents of the fridge. He hooked Hope in the high chair that sat in the corner of the room and silently approached Bella, unable to help himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body. He realized his mistake a moment too late as she froze in his embrace. She began to tremble as she fought against the memory of being held against her will and tried to remember that this was Edward holding her. He spun her in his arms and leaned down so their foreheads were touching.

"I'm sorry…so fucking sorry baby. I shouldn't have done that. It's me…just me. You're safe here, no one can get you." He whispered as he watched a tear escape from her closed eyes and her breathing start to slow. She had his shirt in a death grip as she fought with the memories that wanted to drag her under. Finally feeling like she had pushed those thoughts back in the hole they belonged in, she opened her eyes and managed a weak smile.

"I'm fine, you just startled me is all. Now…what do you want for dinner?" She said, her voice thick with tears and frustration. She wanted Edward to be able to hold her without those memories and thoughts invading her mind. She wanted to be normal again.

"Why don't I show you how to make grilled cheese and some tomato soup?" He suggested as he released her and pulled the cheese and bread from the fridge. He showed Bella how to use the can opener to get the lid off of the soup can and emptied it into a saucepan on the stove. He buttered the bread and placed it on the griddle pan before slapping the cheese slices on top and covering it with the other slice of bread. Bella watched him move around the kitchen, in awe of how comfortable he was. Hope had grown tired of her toy and tossed it to the floor, making a game of it when Edward bent down and picked it up every time she threw it. Bella could feel the knot of anxiety loosen as she watched them play and wished she was able to relax entirely, but her eyes kept going to the windows, as if she expected to see someone looking back in at her.

**()*()**

Bella jumped up from her spot on the couch when there was a knock on the door. Edward was napping with Hope in the bedroom while she sat on the oversized chair in the living room looking through one of the cookbooks Esme had piled on the bookshelf. She was amazed at the different recipes and kinds of foods on the pages and she could not wait to try some of them. She dropped the book to the floor when the visitor knocked again and her heart jumped into her throat. She was trying to figure out what she should do when she heard footsteps coming from the hallway. A sleep rumpled Edward came into view, his hand rubbing his eyes as he stumbled toward the door. He shot Bella a smile and motioned for her to go back into the bedroom with Hope. She had just started to fuss when the knocking pulled Edward from sleep.

"Edward Cullen?" A calm, melodic voice asked as he opened the door.

"Yes, can I help you?" Edward responded, his voice tense.

"My name is Angela Webber, I'm from D.C. I need to ask you some questions." She said as she reached inside a large black leather satchel and brought out a small white cylinder and a phone. Edward's hands began to tremble as soon as he heard where she was from. How could they have found them so soon? He thought he could trust Billy, but he was the only one who knew they were at the cabin. His head snapped up when he heard the crunching of gravel. He heaved a sigh of relief when he spotted his brother's white SUV pulling into the driveway. Angela's eyes tightened when she saw their company but she quickly recovered and extended a hand to Emmett when he came up on the porch, a stunning blonde woman trailing behind him.

"Emmett Cullen, pleasure to meet you. Although I am surprised to see you today, I thought you had a fully booked schedule." She said with a smile as she watched Emmett's usually calm and happy expression morph into confusion and suspicion.

"How would you know what my schedule looked like? Who the hell are you?" He demanded as the blonde woman put a calming hand on his shoulder. At her movement, Angela leaned forward with her phone in hand and snapped a picture of Emmett's guest. Both the woman and Emmett started to protest, but Angela just held up one perfectly manicured finger while she tapped away on the phone with the other hand.

"I was going to ask who your friend was, but I figured it would be easier if I just found out myself; Rosalie Lillian Hale, born April 7th, 1987 in Rochester, New York. Graduated from Rutgers with a degree in nursing and moved to Seattle to practice at Harborview Medical center after you were attacked by five men coming out of your apartment in New Brunswick. Such a shame that they never caught those men who raped you Ms. Hale, these evidence photos are really graphic." She said as she started to hold up her phone to show Emmett. Rosalie tried to leap over Emmett's back and grab the phone herself, her face a mixture of agony and pure hatred. Angela laughed quietly as she pulled the phone back and stepped further onto the porch and away from the now furious Rosalie.

"You have made your point Ms. Webber. Now what do you want?" Edward growled as he watched his brother try to calm Rosalie down. He prayed that Bella would stay inside.

"I need to get a DNA sample from your lady friend, Bella. I would really suggest you make this easy on yourself because I have a whole team waiting at my disposal and they can be here within the hour if you decide to make this any harder than it needs to be." She said as she dropped the phone back in her bag and held up the white cylinder. Edward's hands balled into fists at his side and it was taking all of his power to remember that it was never okay to hit a woman.

"How did you find us?" Edward asked, his fingernails now biting into the flesh of his palms.

"Did you really think that we would not have bugged Billy Black's phone? We have known for years that he was integral in the disappearance of Renee and Isabella Swan, we just had no proof. Your little phone call changed all that." She said with a smile as she tried to push past Edward. He shifted his body so he had the doorway completely blocked as he glared down at Angela.

"Who do you work for?" He snarled.

"I'm not at liberty to divulge that information, but I will tell you that I have the backing of the government of the United States, and if you refuse to comply with my orders I can have you all arrested and detained. I really don't think you want your daughter to have to go into foster care because you refused to let me swab her mother's cheek, now do you?" She snarked and Edward could see Rosalie move to restrain Emmett. Edward sighed as he held his hand up.

"Please, just give me a minute to explain the situation to her, okay?" Edward said as he walked back into the house, hoping that Emmett would be able to hold her off long enough so he could talk to Bella. He found her crouched behind the far side of the bed, Hope in her arms. She looked up at him, wide eyed and frightened as he settled down next to her on the floor.

"There is a woman here from Washington. She knows your father and Billy and would like to take a sample of your DNA. It won't hurt, just a cotton swab inside of your mouth. I think they want to make sure that you are who we say you are before they alert the President." Edward explained as he twirled his fingers through Hope's curls, trying to calm himself.

"What will they do when they find out that Charlie Swan is my father?" Bella asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm not sure what will happen then, I am hoping that we will have Billy behind us before they can find out. Although I am not sure how much trouble he is going to be in after they discover he helped your Mom escape all those years ago." Edward said with a sigh as he stood up from the floor and helped Bella up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked out through the living room and onto the porch. Emmett pushed through Angela and wrapped both Bella and Hope in his arms, lifting Bella off of her feet. She laughed quietly while Hope squealed uncontrollably at her Uncle's antics. Angela gasped as Emmett backed away and she got her first good look at Bella.

"My God…she looks just like him." She breathed as she pulled her phone from her bag. Edward had his hand closed over it before she could open her camera application.

"No way. You want to swab her cheek, go ahead, but you are not going to take pictures of her and plaster them all over the world. When you get your results back and find out that she is Charlie Swan's daughter things are going to move very slowly. I am not going to have my family thrown into the spotlight. He is already the President and this is his final term anyway, so it is not like this publicity will help him. He wants to see her, he will have to come out here alone and do it. We are not going anywhere." Edward said, his voice soft but menacing. Angela nodded and put the phone away before approaching Bella slowly. She held up the cylinder, unscrewing the top and pulling out the long cotton swab.

"This won't hurt. I'm just going to rub it along the inside of your cheek." She said as she approached Bella. Bella opened her mouth, her eyes wide as Angela moved it around inside her cheek and put the swab back in the case. She put it in her purse and smiled before turning and nearly running off of the porch and to her black sedan. She honked as she tore down the driveway, gravel flying from under her tires. Edward pulled Bella and Hope into his chest as they watched her drive away.

"Well…it's only a matter of time now."

**A/N: I figured if I made Seth bad, I should just go all out and make Angela bad as well. If you are reading 'The Bakery' I made Benjamin bad as well. I'm just throwing canon right out the window.**

**Love it…hate it? What do you think is coming next? I love to hear your ideas…and you never know, I might incorporate them in.**


	22. Chapter 22 Breakdown

**A/N: *Jaw on the floor* You guys are so amazing. At last count we were at 612 reviews and nearly 39,000 hits. How can I not be overwhelmed with your response? I am truly thankful to each and every review and hate that I am so busy I cannot personally respond to each and every one. I am working hard to try and balance the three stories I am working on and four kids, work and a rocky marriage right now. I swear...if it were not for your reviews over the last few weeks (and Melanie) I would be a puddle of sadness sitting in the corner.**

**PatchesFallenAngel went through and reviewed every chapter (which just makes me squeal) and also managed to be the 600th reviewer so she got this chapter early. Esme Nicole Cullen (or hearts and rainbows girl as I call her because go look at the reviews she leaves) was my 575th reviewer and also got a sneak peek. I love waiting to see who will hit the lucky number.**

**Edward's Eternal helped me keep my shit together this past weekend AND worked through some major kinks in this chapter. She is amazing on many levels and to prove it...go check out Sheviking's 'Amazing' and AydenMorgan's 'Lighting up the Sky' both of which were written to celebrate Melanie's birthday. You can tell how loved she is in this fandom that two wonderful and talented authors would pick up their pen just for her. **

**'The Bakery' will update tomorrow...huge tissue warning for that one. And I apologize but 'Pills' will not update this week...writer's block ;( Next week I promise.**

**Onward to see Bella's reaction to Angela's visit and...yeah another surprise visitor.**

Edward pulled Bella into the house and Emmett and Rosalie followed. Bella was shaking after she watched Angela drive away, holding her future in that little white tube. Edward had explained how powerful and important her father was, but until Angela pulled up Rosalie's entire life on her phone, Bella had not understood how far his power extended. Bella held Hope close to her as she sat on the couch, her breathing coming faster and faster as she thought about what would happen when they had proof that she was Charlie Swan's daughter. Bella felt the couch shift as someone sat next to her but her vision was starting to waver as her lungs tried to get enough oxygen. She felt someone trying to pull Hope from her arms, but she was powerless to stop them.

Edward watched as Bella started to hyperventilate, her skin turning a dusky gray and her eyes losing focus. Her arms were wrapping around Hope tighter with each breath and the baby was shifting restlessly as Bella's hold grew painful. Edward sat next to her and talked quietly, trying to calm her down, but it was not working. He finally pulled Hope from her mother's arms when the baby started to cry. He held his daughter to his chest as he watched Bella fall into a full-fledged panic attack, and realized although he knew exactly what to do to help her, he was just in too deep to be of any use to her. He now understood why physicians were not permitted to treat members of their family; all of their training went out the window when they saw their loved ones in pain. Thankfully Rosalie stepped forward and gently pushed him to the side before she knelt down in front of Bella and pushed her hair away from her face. Emmett slapped his brother on the back as he grabbed Hope from Edward's arms and walked outside with her, trying to calm her down. Edward stared at the woman he loved and felt another part of his heart break for her. He hated that since he took her from her cottage, so many horrible things had happened to her.

Rosalie spoke quietly and calmly to Bella as she ran her fingers through her hair. Carlisle had called her late the night before and explained that his son's girlfriend had been attacked and could not come to the hospital for treatment. Rosalie had worked with many women who thought they could not trust authority figures after their attack and had made lots of house calls over the years. She had not gotten justice for herself, but she hoped that by working with other women who had gone through the same things that she had, she might get justice for them.

When Emmett Cullen showed up at her doorstep early that morning, she thought she might have still been asleep. In the two years since she left New York, men had been completely off of her radar. She worked with them professionally but that was the extent of it. Now, this mountain of a man stood in her doorway, and no one would have blamed her if she had been frightened. But her racing heart and sweaty palms had nothing to do with fear. She could see by his smiling eyes and deep dimples that he was kind and she felt a pull towards him she could not rationalize. She wanted to fall into his arms and let him take care of her. Shaking those thoughts out of her head she picked up her bag and followed him out to his SUV. She worried that the two hour trip would be painfully boring, but she found they had lots to talk about. They were both fans of obscure rock bands and the Seahawks. While Emmett tried his best to keep his eyes off of Rosalie's legs, he found it was harder said than done when she would stretch them out and run her hands over her denim-clad thighs. His father had called him late the night before and asked if he would not mind taking Ms. Hale up to the cabin so she could meet with Bella. Carlisle had warned him that if he wanted to keep his nuts where they were, he needed to be on his best behavior with Rosalie.

When they arrived at the cabin and Emmett saw Angela standing on the porch with Edward, he knew instantly that something was wrong. He asked Rosalie to stay in the car, but he knew she would not listen. Women like that did not stay behind when trouble was afoot. Women like Rosalie Hale faced danger head-on. Emmett wanted to crush the phone along with Angela's fingers when she dared to show him Rosalie's crime scene photos. He had gotten a glimpse of the beautiful blonde, dirty and bloody before the phone was put away, but those images were enough. His heart clenched as he realized what Rosalie had gone through…and survived. The respect he had for her tripled. Now, watching her sooth and calm the girl who had won his brother's heart, he knew that Rosalie was the one for him.

"Breathe Bella, just concentrate on keeping your breath even." Rosalie cooed as she took one of Bella's clenched fists and placed it against her chest, trying to get her to feel the slow movement of her own breathing. Bella's eyes were shut tight and her body was shaking. Rosalie knew if she could not get her breathing under control soon, they would have to call an ambulance. Edward stood at the edge of the couch, unconsciously following Rosalie's commands and keeping his breaths calm and even. Slowly Bella was able to match Rosalie's breathing pattern and opened her eyes. When they met Rosalie's striking blue gaze she felt a wave of embarrassment flow through her.

"I'm so sorry." She whimpered and she watched as Rosalie's face slid from a relaxed smile to a frown.

"Now why would you go and do that? We were getting ready to have a nice conversation and you go and ruin it by being stupid. There is nothing to apologize for. Carlisle asked me to come up here and meet with you because of my experience with rape victims, but after listening in on your conversation with that frigid bitch, I think there is a lot more to your story than just that. I was hoping you would trust me enough to share it with me." Rosalie said as she grabbed hold of Bella's hand and held it tightly. Bella nodded as she started to tell Rosalie everything. By the time she had finished sharing her life story, the sky had darkened and stomachs were rumbling. Bella retreated to the bedroom to change and feed Hope while Emmett helped Edward throw some frozen pizzas in the oven. Rosalie sat on a stool at the bar in the kitchen and watched the boys maneuver through the room. She was still trying to process everything that Bella had told her. She could not imagine living alone in the woods, let alone giving birth to a child by herself. Now she had to come to terms with the fact that she was the missing daughter of the President of the United States, a man who had enough power to yank her away from Edward at any time. Tack onto that her attack and it was a surprise that the poor girl was not catatonic.

Bella returned to the kitchen alone, having put Hope down in her crib to nap. She sidled up next to Rosalie and smile when the taller woman pulled her into her side. Rosalie could not help but feel protective of the younger woman and gave into her instincts as a protective Momma bear and kissed her on her temple. Bella relaxed against Rosalie, and looked up to see both Emmett and Edward watching their interaction. Rosalie was quick to snap at them.

"What's the problem boys? We're not going to go all 'Katy Perry' on you or anything." She laughed, while Bella looked up at her like she was crazy. Rosalie started to hum under her breath as she grabbed Bella's hand and spun her around. The girls laughed and it warmed Edward's heart to see his Bella so happy and carefree after everything that had happened over the last few days. He needed to call Billy to let him know about the phone tap, but he did not want to alert whoever was listening in as well. The timer on the oven dinged just as they heard a car door outside. Bella froze, her arms still outstretched and clasped with Rosalie's as Edward and Emmett sprint to the front door. Rosalie held Bella back when she went to follow the boys and together they waited in the kitchen. When Emmett poked his head back through the doorway his expression was grim.

"It's Billy Black."

**A/N: I REALLY hate Rosalie, but I am trying hard in this story to make her lovable. I am not planning on getting deep into Emmett and Rose's budding relationship or Rose's past, but I might as an outtake if you want it. **

**So...next chapter we meet Billy Black and I have to say I really love the guy. See you Tuesday!**


	23. Chapter 23 Meet Billy Black

**A/N: *Bows down at your feet* You all are AMAZING! I am constantly overwhelmed with the reviews/alerts/favorites to this story! Thank you…I wish I could reply to each review but juggling three stories, 4 kids, a husband…yada, yada, yada. I love you!**

**You wanna hear a secret…'The Bakery' will have a surprise posting tomorrow cause I totally rocked out three more chapters this weekend. **

**Pianogirl05 was lucky number 625 and alicefan32 was 650, but I totally bailed on her and never sent her the chapter…I promise to make it up to you.**

**Melanie crossed my I's and dotted my T's. She rocks my sock…that is all.**

**Anyone wanna meet Billy?**

Bella cringed into Rosalie's side as the voices outside got louder. She could not make out the words but she knew that both Edward and the illusive Billy Black were upset. She just hoped that they were not upset with her. Hope cried loudly from the bedroom, having been disturbed by the argument and Bella pulled out of Rosalie's arms to go to her daughter. When she emerged from the bedroom with Hope cradled against her, everyone was standing in the living room. She could feel the tension rolling off the group and almost thought about going back into the bedroom and hiding. But she knew that she needed to face this head on. She had been hiding long enough.

Billy looked up when he heard the footsteps coming from the hallway. When the young woman came out, dressed only in black leggings and a man's shirt, a baby held tightly in her arms, his vision wavered and he put his hand out to steady himself. Edward was quickly at his side, because as much as he blamed Billy for alerting Washington of their location, he knew that it was not his fault. Billy was just as upset as everyone else that Angela had been to the cabin. When he felt like he was steady again, he gave Edward a nod of thanks and slowly walked towards Bella and Hope. She looked so much like her father it was scary, but Billy could also see Renee in the way she held her daughter so tightly and the shape of her face. He stopped when he was a few feet in front of her and slowly extended his hand.

"Hello Isabella…I mean Bella. It is so nice to finally see you again." He whispered, emotion making his voice waiver.

"Hello Billy. I'm sorry my mother is not here with us, but I know she knew how much you loved her." Bella said quietly as she ignored his outstretched hand and walked into his arms.

**()*()**

Billy sat on the couch with Bella next to him. He was bouncing a giggling Hope on his knees as he listened to Edward and Emmett recount what had happened with Angela that morning. When Hope started to nod off, Edward took her from Billy and got her changed and settled into her crib. Emmett and Rosalie bid everyone goodnight and they headed back to Seattle with a promise that they would return in a few days. Rosalie still wanted to talk more with Bella about her attack and Emmett promised Edward that they would head across the lake to try and figure out a way to deal with the Call brothers.

When Edward came out from the bedroom, he hesitated in the doorway, listening to the hushed conversation that was happening in the living room.

"She never really talked about either of you, but I know she thought about you. When the sun would shine so bright it hurt your eyes, she would stare up into the sky and wrap her arms around herself. I always wondered why she did that." Bella said softly and she could hear a sniffling sound before Billy responded, his voice deeper than it had been.

"She always called me her sun, said that I made her feel warm and safe when I would hug her. It was torture, having her next to me but just out of reach. I can't say I regret it though, being around her. If I had not helped her get away, your grandparents would have won and pushed them apart. As much as it hurt her to leave, if they had succeeded in breaking your parents apart, and possibly even keeping you from her, it would have killed her." Billy said as he rubbed one of Bella's delicate hands between his. Her hands were so much like Renee's, if he closed his eyes he could almost imagine that he was holding hers again. Shaking his head at the childish notion he looked back at Bella and asked a question he did not really want the answer to.

"Edward told me about what happened…the other night." Billy said quietly and felt Bella retreat into herself. It was bad enough having to talk to Edward about it; she really did not want to have to share those horrible memories with Billy as well. But she knew he would not relent until she told him, so she relaxed back into the couch, closed her eyes and let the memories overtake her.

Edward stood in the doorway and watched her entire body change. It was almost as if she was reading the words from a page, her voice was so dead and lifeless. His hands curled into fists when she told Billy how the man had manhandled and hit her. He could see Billy's posture change when she explained that he had watched them through the window earlier in the evening. She hesitated for a moment, but then pulled her hand from Billy's and stood, raising her shirt enough so he could see the magnificent bruises that covered her ribs and pulled her pants down a bit to show the raw skin where he ground her flesh into the dirt that lay below her. She knew the worst of the marks were on her upper arm and the terrible bite mark on her breast, but she did not want to show him those, and she did not want Edward to have to see those again. When she sat back down and looked up at Billy she could see the pain in his eyes, but thankfully she saw no pity. She could handle pain or anger, but not pity.

Billy stood from the couch and paced restlessly, like a caged animal. He wanted to go and find the bastard that hurt Bella and teach him how to treat a lady. He wanted to wrap both Bella and Hope up in a protective bubble so nothing could every hurt them. As much as he wanted to do those things, he knew he could not. What he could do was speak with Edward and come up with a plan to keep the girls safe.

**()*()**

Bella went to bed soon after she finished telling Billy her story, and feel asleep quickly. Edward pulled Billy out onto the porch, knowing that he only had a few hours before Bella's nightmares would begin. Edward had set Billy up in one of the guest bedrooms for the night, knowing that there was no way the man would want to be away from Bella and Hope again after all these years. Edward handed Billy a beer as he settled down in one of the chairs facing the lake. He could see the faint lights from across the lake and knew it was the Call's house. He also knew if he told Billy that, there would be no stopping him from going across the water and giving the boy exactly what he deserved. As much as Edward wanted to do the same, he knew they needed to handle things in a mature manner so as not to cause Bella even more stress and make things worse.

"I know people Edward…people who can deal with them." Billy said, and his tone sent a shiver of fear down his back. He had no doubt that those people would not be stopping by for tea.

"I know Billy, but I really think the best way to handle people like them is a less…direct method of intimidation." Edward suggested.

"Like what, ask them nicely not to stomp on the mother of your child again, or better yet how about suggest that the next time they want to assault your woman they invite you to watch." Billy growled, his grip on his beer bottle tightening to the point that he was surprised the glass did not shatter. Edward jumped to his feet, slamming his own bottle down on the railing as he paced restlessly back and forth.

"Do you really think I don't want to go over there and beat the shit outta them? I had to listen to Bella cry out in her sleep, remembering how he touched her. I had to watch as she tried not to cringe in pain when she pulled her pants up over her mangled skin. I had to see the bite mark on her breast as she tried to nurse our child and watched her cry remembering his mouth on her. So don't you act like this is not affecting me as well God damnit!" Edward snarled. Billy slowly put down the bottle and stood toe to toe with Edward. He wrapped the furious man in his arms and held him as he fell apart. Edward sobbed into Billy's chest, powerless to fight the pain and impotence he had felt ever since Bella collapsed naked and broken in his arms.

**()*()**

"Yes Dad, I understand. We will see you soon." Edward said as he hung up the phone. His father had called early, waking him from a dead sleep. After crying like a baby in Billy's arms the night before, he managed to make it to the bedroom to wake Bella before her nightmare took over. She slept restlessly the rest of the night, tossing and turning as she battled her phantom assailant. Bella had gotten up early and nursed and changed Hope before heading out to the kitchen to make breakfast. She sat Hope down in the high chair and gave her some plastic cups to play with while she scrambled some eggs and put bacon in the pan to fry. Some of the foods here she just could not eat, but eggs, now those she was not sure how she ever lived without. She liked them scrambled, fried, poached…Edward laughed at her and said she sounded like a Dr. Seuss book when she talked like that. She had no idea what he meant.

Bella froze when she heard shuffling feet behind her, but breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Billy greeting Hope. Turning around, Bella watched as Hope smiled up at him, showing off her one and only tooth. Billy ruffled her hair before bending over and picking up a cup that she had dropped.

"Watch out or she will have you doing that for hours." Bella said with a giggle as Hope proceeded to throw the cup to the floor and stare up at Billy until he retrieved it with a smile. He sat down on a stool at the bar and watched as Bella worked her way through the kitchen. She would glance over at him periodically and always found him staring back at her. Finally she had enough and turned towards him.

"What?" She sighed, waving around a spatula.

"You look just like your mother doing that. I can't remember how many times I would sit in your parent's kitchen and watch her make breakfast. Your daddy would come in and swoop her up into his arms and swing her around the room, making her laugh and yelling at him to stop before she peed her pants. I miss her…and him, that's all." He said as he scrubbed his hand over his face, trying to rub away the tears that had fallen. Bella moved to his side, throwing her arm around his shoulder as she leaned on him.

"I'm sorry, I forget you are only just now dealing with her death. It has been almost 12 years since she died and it still gets me sometimes. It must be so much harder for you." Bella said quietly, but quickly pulled away to stir the eggs before they burnt. When she turned back around Billy's eyes were on Hope and she saw Edward standing in the doorway. She felt a stirring in her belly as she watched him stretch his arms up over his head, his t-shirt moving with him showing off his flat belly. She wanted to toss the spatula aside and fall to her knees and worship him. He felt so good in her mouth, like velvet over steel. She did not realize she was staring until he waved his hand in front of his hips. Her eyes flew to his and she could see his own arousal plain as day in his eyes, along with a good dose of surprise. Edward thought it would be a long time before he saw desire in Bella's eyes, but there it was. He was stunned she was not drooling as she stared at him. It took all of his willpower not to toss her over his shoulder and have his way with her, but he knew as much as she looked like she was ready to go back into the bedroom, it would still be a while before they could be intimate without her thinking about her attack. He was glad Rosalie and Emmett would be back the next day so Bella could start talking things through. He was always willing to listen, but he knew Rosalie had the real life experience to help Bella work thorough her issues.

Blushing, Bella turned back to breakfast and plated the bacon and eggs and with grateful smiles the men dug in. Bella made her own plate but it tumbled from her hand to the floor when her eyes strayed out the window and towards the shimmering lake. A man was standing at the edge of the wooden dock, his dark eyes fixated on the house.

**A/N: Oh shit…I am such a bitch. Leave me a review and tell me you hate me…I can take it.**


	24. Chapter 24 Making New Memories

**A/N: Hello all of you lovely people. I suck…did you know that. I did not send out any teasers or review replies and I have no good excuse except for…life. **

**I SWEAR that I will send out the next chapter to the reviewers who got lucky last chapter and anyone who hits the big numbers this chapter. Fingers crossed! And ummm...692 reviews…I'm in awe of you all!**

**Melanie added some really great stuff to this chapter…as well as fixing all my errors. She is amazing…just an example…she actually goes in and reviews the chapters even though she has already read them. Simply Amazing!**

**OK….wanna see who was on the dock? And I promise there is no cliffy at the end of this chapter ;)**

"Bella?" Edward was immediately on his feet and at Bella's side after he watched the plate tumble from her fingers, her eyes locked on something outside. When he followed her gaze, his vision flashed red and he sprinted from her side and out the back door. He was down the grass and stomping across the wooden dock before Billy had managed to get through the door. Both Bella and Billy called after Edward, knowing that he had not wanted to deal with the Call brothers with violence, but Edward was beyond reasoning. When he saw the dark haired man daring to set foot on his property, all rational thoughts left him.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He snarled as he got closer to the man. He realized it was not Seth or Jacob that stood before him, but Sam.

"I came to apologize for my brother's…exuberance." Sam said, his deep voice carrying a trace of humor. Edward stopped a foot in front of him, his hands clenched tightly.

"Exuberance…you actually want to make a joke out of the way he treated my Bella?" Edward growled, his nails biting into his skin as he tried to hold his temper.

"Edward…we have known each other for a long time. We used to splash in the water together when we were kids and I always wished I could have been a part of your family instead of mine. Now you have a woman and child that you love, and to be honest my jealousy just increases. Instead of going off to college and making something of myself, I am stuck here having to raise my brothers. I do odd jobs for the few permanent neighbors around the lake so I can put food on the table and keep the boys clothed. I am doing a shitty job, I know, but I don't know how to get Seth and Jacob under control. They didn't have a female role model growing up after our Mom died. And they certainly don't have much of a role model in me. I don't know what to do or even what to say – I just don't. And I am starting to see they don't understand the respect a man should have for women." Sam sighed as he rubbed his hand over his face. Edward could see the toll the last few years had taken on his one-time friend and for a moment he felt some sympathy for what he was dealing with…but only for a moment.

"I can sympathize with your issues with the boys Sam, I really can. But you need to understand that he hurt and terrified the woman I love, the mother of my child. He tried to force himself on her; he physically harmed her, do you really think that a half assed apology will make me forget that? That _she_ can forget? I wanted us to be able to have our home here, but I can't do that if she is afraid to even leave the house." Edward said, his hands unclenching just slightly. He felt the dock rocking as someone walked towards them, but knew without even turning around that it was Billy. When the older man set his hand on Edward's shoulder, he knew Billy had his back.

"So is this the one I need to kill?" Billy growled and Edward swore he saw Sam tremble.

"No, this is Sam, Seth's brother." Edward responded and Billy moved around Edward and right into Sam's face.

"If I did not have my two girls watching from the deck, I would beat the shit outta you right now." He snarled and Sam took a step back and held his hands up in defense.

"I can't keep him on a leash and you have to know I don't approve of his behavior, but the kid is nearly 18 and outweighs me by almost 30 pounds. If I could keep him locked up I would, but right now there is nothing else I can do except apologize for the way he acted." Sam sighed but Billy was not done talking.

"I have a suggestion for you. One of my good friends happens to be the Commandant at the Kennewick Military School. All it would take is a phone call from me to get your brothers – both of them- a bed there. Is that something that interests you, since it is obvious that you can't keep them in line?" Billy asked, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. Sam looked down at the phone before turning and looking across the water. His shoulders slumped as he looked back at Billy.

"I think that would be best…for everyone." Sam sighed.

**()*()**

Bella stood at the edge of the deck, holding Hope close to her chest, restlessly shifting from foot to foot as she watched Edward and Billy talking to their unwelcomed visitor. She wanted to go down and hear what they were talking about, but she could not bring herself to move off of the deck. She sighed in relief when the men turned and started back up the grass towards her. Sam disappeared into the trees while Billy and Edward continued up to the deck. She waited anxiously for Edward to look at her, knowing she would be able to tell what happened just by the look on his face. His cautious smile was all the answer she needed as he took them in his arms and pressed kisses all over their faces, making both Hope and Bella squeal.

"They will not be a problem for you or anyone else anymore." Billy said, patting Edward on the back and returning to the kitchen to finish his now cold breakfast. Bella looked up at Edward as he pulled away.

"What happened?" Edward sighed before answering.

"Billy had a friend that was able to get both Seth and Jacob into a Military School. It took a lot of pull, but they will be able to stay there for three years, tuition free. It should help them learn some much needed respect and also give them a chance at an education that would have not been possible if they stayed here. I think this was a wake-up call to Sam. Hopefully he can get his act together before the two younger boys follow in Seth and Jacob's footsteps."

**()*()**

Billy walked over to Sam's cabin later that afternoon to give him the plane tickets and information for Seth and Jacob. They would be leaving for Concrete that evening where they would stay until their flight the next morning. Billy was happy to report that both boys seemed to be excited about their destination. He figured most of the excitement came from the prospect of getting their hands on some guns, but little did they know there would be a lot of hard labor to work through before they got to that point. Edward pulled Billy aside and asked if he had seen Seth, to which Billy cracked his bruised knuckles and smirked.

After a dinner of mashed sweet potatoes, rosemary chicken and green beans, Billy volunteered to take Hope for a little while so Bella and Edward could go for a swim. Edward knew he needed to help her face her fears, and even went outside to call Rosalie before he suggested the time alone. Rosalie said that if he took his time with her and listened to not only her words but her body as well, everything should be fine. So with that in mind, Edward had Bella get into one of the bathing suits Alice had bought for her and wrapped her up in a fluffy towel from the bathroom. They walked down the dock, placing their towels on the ladder before Edward jumped into the cool water. The sun was setting and streaks of pink, gold and purple covered the sky. Bella climbed down the ladder and swam over to Edward, turning in his arms to rest her head on his shoulder as she floated on her back in the water. Edward allowed his hands some freedom to glide over her body, the water making her skin slippery. He did not want to push her, but he also wanted to be able to make new memories to help erase the old. His fingers inched under the edge of her bathing suit and he watched as her chest started to rise and fall rapidly. He hesitated for a moment, but when his finger gazed her already puckered nipple and her entire body trembled he continued. The night descended around them as Edward used all he knew about Bella's body to help her forget. His fingers stroked gently through her wet folds, urging her higher as her hands reached up to tangle in his damp hair, turning her face towards his, lips searching. He felt his body tighten as her back arched and she shook against him, his name echoing across the lake as she came. She slowly let her feet fall into the dark water, spinning slowly to face him. She cradled his face in her hands, her legs wrapping around his hips as she pressed her lips to his. When she reached her hand into his board shorts he thought about protesting, but only for a moment. He knew, as she used one hand to push her suit to the side and guide him into her heat, she needed the connection. She needed to know that even if they were faced with horrible situations, they would always be able to come back to this. They would be able to stand together…through anything.

**THE END**

**A/N: Did anyone fall for that?**

**Hey…Pills will update later today for anyone still reading that travesty. **

**The Bakery will update tomorrow**

**Love to you all!**


	25. Chapter 25 Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Hello hello. I think I made up for being fail at getting back to the reviewers who earned an early chapter…yes? I was awed at the lengths some of you (loulou193) went to in order to get a sneak peek. You rock my socks and had me smiling for days!**

**Melanie helped out big time with this chapter. What? You say I tell you that every chapter…well that's cause its true. **

**I would like to welcome back my best bud in both RL and the fic world Dalloway5906. She is back from hiatus and updated her Rosalie/Emmett fic 'Bittersweet' which I have the honor of pre-reading. Check it out! **

**Ummm… cliffy alert…but you knew that already.**

The sound of glass breaking had Bella jolting out of bed, her heart racing as she looked around the bedroom. Hope was still snoring away in her crib, but Edward's side of the bed was empty. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart that was still thundering in her chest. She crept towards the door and again heard the sound of something breaking, followed by a soft curse. She smiled to herself as the smell of burnt toast made its way down the hall. Tying the belt of the soft pink robe Esme had bought for her; she eased out of the bedroom and padded quietly down the hall. She had fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillow the night before after Edward took such care to dry the water that still clung to her body from their swim. From what she could remember, she had not had a nightmare, and that made her mood improve even more.

Peeking around the corner of the kitchen doorway, she smiled as she saw Edward standing at the counter, a frilly apron wrapped around his waist. There was nearly half a loaf of burnt bread scattered across the countertop, broken glasses in the sink and raw bacon stuck to the front of the counter. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles. She squealed and ducked when Edward suddenly tossed a piece of inedible toast over his head and towards her hiding spot. He spun around when he heard her and smiled sheepishly.

"I was trying to make breakfast. Grilled cheese I perfected, but the damn toaster gets me every time." He sighed as he walked towards her. She bent over and picked up the rock-like breakfast food and handed it to him, avoiding his searching hands. She moved around him and gathered up the rest of the breakfast casualties, tossing them in a bowl so she could break them up for the birds. She adjusted the settings on the toaster before putting the last few pieces of bread in. Edward watched in awe as she used the appliance with ease after only being introduced to them a few days earlier. How was it that she managed to make a perfectly good piece of toast when he had been using a toaster for over two decades and still burnt them every time, he wondered as she got the butter and jelly from the fridge. He could not stop himself from moving towards her and pulling her into his arms. He nuzzled his nose into her hair and kissed her shoulder, making her giggle. They broke apart when they heard someone clearing their throat loudly from the doorway. The pair looked up to find Billy leaning against the wall - with his arms folded across his chest.

"Did you not get enough alone time last night?" He said, trying to keep a straight face. Honestly, he was ecstatic that they were acting like two love-struck teenagers. Since he had arrived he had almost been able to feel the tension that radiated off of them after Bella's attack. He hoped if she continued to work with Rosalie, she might be able to put the whole experience behind her.

"Sorry Billy." They said laughing as they once again found themselves in each other's arms. Billy waved them off and moved towards the coffee pot, which Edward did manage to make without any difficulty. He poured himself a cup and sat down at the table, watching as Edward and Bella finished making breakfast. It was amusing to see them navigate the room, always knowing where the other was and never straying too far from each other. Bella looked out towards the lake as a feeling of déjà vu hit her. There standing on the deck once again was a tall, dark-haired man. But this time instead of dropping her plate, she quickly ran to the table and began shoveling the food into her mouth. Edward and Billy looked at her like she was crazy until they heard the sound of the back door opening. Bella looked up at them with egg and cheese stuck to her lips and smiled.

"Emmett is here and if you don't want him eating your breakfast, you better finish that." She said laughing as the man in question sauntered into the room, snagging a piece of toast off of Billy's plate and bacon off of Edward's.

"Morning all." He smirked as he sat down, munching on his stolen goods. He nodded his head towards the window. "Rosie is waiting for you down by the lake." Bella wasted no time as she ran for the bedroom to change into her swim suit and check on Hope before heading towards the dock.

"Rosie huh? Getting to know Ms Hale a bit better are you now?" Edward joked when Bella left the room, but instead of his brother laughing along with him, Emmett looked down at the table with a serious expression.

"I would be the luckiest man in the world if Rosalie Hale let me know her better." Emmett said before standing and moving towards the bedroom where he could hear childish giggling that started after the back door slammed shut behind Bella. While Edward knew a bit about Rosalie's past from Angela, he figured his brother already knew the whole truth, and he hoped that Emmett might help Rosalie continue to recover from her dark past.

**()*()**

"So you managed to swim with Edward without a problem last night?" Rosalie asked as Bella sat down on the end of the dock next to her. One look at her flaming face and Rosalie had her answer. She was glad that Edward had called her to make sure it was okay to take Bella into the lake again. Sometimes people were so anxious to bring their loved ones back, they jump the gun and ended up making things worse. Edward's medical background helped to an extent, but he was still flying blind when it came to how to deal with Bella. Rosalie slid off of the dock and into the water, grimacing when her feet hit the slimy bottom. As much as she tried to present herself as a 'tough chick' she really was a girly-girl at heart and the thought of standing on yucky slime and fish poop was grossing her out. She pushed off the bottom and floated out away from the dock. Bella joined her, not so grossed out by the slime, and soon they were floating, holding hands as the sun beat down on them.

Edward hated to interrupt the girls, but Hope was hungry and no amount of snuggling or bouncing was going to take care of that. He stood on the dock and watched as Rosalie and Bella splashed each other, their hair soaked and dripping down their backs as they played. Edward's cheeks hurt from smiling, but he cupped his hands over his mouth and disrupted them anyway. They laughed as they swam ashore, gratefully taking the towels Edward was holding. Once dry, they made their way up to the cabin and Bella disappeared into the bedroom to feed Hope and get changed.

Rosalie plopped down on Emmett's lap as he sat on the couch. Billy, Edward and Emmett had been watching an old football game on ESPN, but turned it off when the girls came back in. They were content to sit and talk about random things while they waited for Bella to return. Once Hope was full and napping, Bella came back out and the group dug out the old version of Trivial Pursuit they kept in the closet and proceeded to show Bella how to play. Edward and Bella made a great team since the only thing Bella knew was some literature and anything to do with nature, while Edward handled sports, health and science questions. The game was all tied up as Billy picked up a card to ask the next question.

"What book was Jane Austen writing at the time of her death?"

"Sanditon!" Bella shouted and she jumped from her seat and danced around as Billy handed Edward the brown pie piece and he filled the last space on their wheel. Everyone continued to laugh as Bella spun around, so pleased that she had been able to singlehandedly win the game for them with her meager knowledge. Everyone jumped as they heard the sound of footsteps coming up the front porch. Edward stood from the couch and grabbed Bella, forcing her into the bedroom as Emmett went to the door. Rosalie sat next to Billy on the couch, waiting anxiously.

Emmett swung the door open and took a step back when he saw the lone man standing in the doorway.

"Good evening, I would like to see my daughter please."

**A/N: Well…you knew he was coming. Did he sneak away? Is the calvery coming? See you Friday!**

**Oh, by the way…I finished writing this story over the weekend. I am working on the epi right now but it will finish up at chapter 30. I know…I'm sad too. **


	26. Chapter 26 Mr President

**A/N: You guys are so close to making this story my highest reviewed story! I am so excited!**

**Melanie helped make this chapter not as sappy, which I am thankful for. **

**Dalloway5906, my best bud in RL had joined The Cottage bandwagon and I am thrilled to have her along for the ride. She was my 550****th**** reviewer and Edward's Eternal (Melanie) was 501 so since they both had this chapter early…no one got the sneak peek!**

**Anyone want to meet Charlie? **

Emmett stood at the door with his mouth wide open, wondering if he was supposed to bow to the man standing in the open doorway or was that only with royalty. Charlie Swan waited patiently for the man in front of him to come to his senses. He smiled slightly and Emmett shook his head to clear the cobwebs and finally stepped back, motioning for him to enter. Charlie waved his hand to the Secret Service Agent who was standing in the driveway and the stern faced man nodded in acceptance, knowing there was no way to talk the President out of going into the building alone. Charlie looked around the living space of the cabin, pleased that his daughter was living somewhere comfortable. He swore his heart had not stopped pounding since Angela Webber stepped into his office two days prior.

"_Sir, we think we might have a lead on your daughter."_

Eleven words. He could not believe that he could feel so much from only eleven words. There was no mention of his wife, only his daughter. She would be an adult now…and it was possible that she knew nothing about him. It still killed him everyday that he let himself be swayed into believing the lies his parents and advisors spewed at him in those last few months. He let those insidious thoughts keep him from experiencing and watching his daughter grow inside his wife. He missed hearing her heart beating and being able to see her enter the world. He had not had a full nights sleep since the day they found the truck with the empty car seat and Renee's blood. Charlie was not a fool, if they had been kidnapped there would have been a ransom or some kind of attention, but there was nothing. For years he waited for information to come, but nothing. He left that little part of his heart closed off, only allowing himself to think of his lost family late at night alone in his room. When he was sworn in as president on that cold January morning, all he wanted was to be able to look to his left and see Renee holding the bible and Isabella standing next to them, her little cheeks flushed from the cold and a radiant smile on her face as she watched her father take the oath. But no, his best friend Billy stood by him, together with their shared grief. Walking into the living room he could see that Billy Black would be standing next to him again as he faced the most important day of his life…the day he finally met his only child.

Emmett was still standing with his hand on the doorknob as he watched Charlie look around the cabin. Billy had gotten up off the couch and was slowly walking towards Charlie. For a moment it looked like they would hug, but kind gestures were tossed out the window when Charlie reached his arm back and sucker punched Billy right in the face. Billy reeled back from the blow and collapsed onto the couch while Charlie stood over him cradling his hand to his chest.

"That's for lying to me." He said before holding his uninjured hand out for Billy to take. Billy took it hesitantly and Charlie pulled him to his feet and into an embrace. Rosalie walked to Emmett who was still standing at the open door and guided him into the kitchen to give the old friends some privacy.

"I'm sorry." Billy breathed as he wrapped his arms around his friend.

"I know. I'm sorry too. I know how much you loved her." Charlie answered gruffly and Billy pulled away so fast he stumbled over his feet. He looked up at Charlie, his eyes full of grief and embarrassment. Charlie chuckled before rubbing his hand over his face.

"Did you not think I could see how much you loved my wife? I knew you would never do anything about it, but it was still so easy to see. I think that was one of the reasons I believed all of the lies they told me. Even though I knew you would never do anything to hurt me, it was still just so easy to think that she knew how much you loved her and acted on it." He said before he flopped down into the chair behind him. Billy sat on the couch and simply stared at Charlie.

"You have to know how much she loved you. I never wanted to help her, but I could see her dying with every cruel word and vicious glare you threw at her. She came to me…and I could not _not _help her." Billy whispered, his heart clenching painfully in his chest as remembered how broken she was when she came to him that day, her belly swollen and her heart shattered. Charlie dropped his head back, closing his eyes as those long forgotten memories pushed their way back in.

"I was an idiot. I would say I was young and stupid, but that would not be the truth. I was blinded by everything they threw at me. The only thing I could think about was one day being able to be the most powerful man in the free world." Charlie said, the visions of his past flying behind his closed eyes.

"I always believed you were the luckiest man in the world because Renee loved you. Then when I saw Bella for the first time, I knew it was true. You had everything I ever wanted; a woman who loved you and a beautiful child. I just wished you could have seen that." Billy said as he got up from the couch with a sigh and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He cleaned up his bloody nose and stared at himself in the mirror, wondering who the old man was looking back. He shook his head and went to the bedroom door, knocking quietly. Edward poked his head out and let out a relieved breath when he saw Billy. He took in the man's defeated look and swollen and bruised nose but said nothing. Bella joined Edward at the door and stifled a cry at Billy's appearance. He sighed before extending his hand to her.

"I think its time Bella."

**()*()**

Edward held Hope tightly in his arms as he watched Billy and Bella make their way down the hall towards the living room. He was petrified. All it would take was one word from the man sitting on his couch to crush his entire world. He saw Bella hesitate at the edge of the doorway, grasping tightly to Billy's arm as if he was the only thing holding her upright. Billy had explained several times during his visit why Renee felt she needed to leave, and Edward knew Bella was not afraid of the man in the living room. He knew she was scared he would want her to go with him, and she knew now that he had the power to force her if he wanted.

Edward came up behind the pair and put his free hand on Bella's shoulder, silently giving her the support she needed to take those final steps into the room. She straightened her spine and held her head high as she let go of Billy's hand and walked into the room to meet her father.

**()*()**

Charlie's breath was stuck in his throat as he watched the young woman walk into the room. She looked over at him, her full lower lip held tightly between her teeth and her eyes wide and searching. He got up from the chair and slowly walked towards her, hesitating when her hands wrung restlessly. When he stood but a foot in front of her, she raised her eyes to his and he felt like he was looking in a mirror. The same dark brown eyes…full, lush lashes…even the tilt of the lids were the same. He had not even noticed he was crying until he felt her delicate fingers against his cheeks, brushing the moisture away.

"Don't cry. This is supposed to be a happy day." She whispered and he fell to his knees, grabbing at her waist and burying his face in her belly. She wrapped her arms around his head and held him as he cried for all of the time he had missed.

Edward watched as father and daughter reunited after two decades apart and held Hope tighter against his chest. While he had missed her pregnancy, birth and her first few months, Charlie Swan had been apart from Bella for her entire life. He could only imagine what the man was feeling.

"I'm so sorry. I never should have listened to them. What I did was so wrong. I loved your mother so much." He said as he pulled away from her. Bella knelt down next to him and wiped at his tears.

"I know you did, I saw the letters you wrote to her. She kept them after all those years." She said quietly, leaving out the fact that she had also kept Billy's love letters. She wanted to find some time to return those letters to Billy so he might be able to find some peace.

"I'm sorry I did not fight for her…for both of you. You two were my entire world and I just let you walk away. I made your mother so unhappy she felt she had no choice." He snarled, furious at himself. Bella nodded as she released him and walked towards Edward and Hope. Billy came forward and extended his hand to Charlie, who took it without hesitation. Edward wrapped his arm around Bella and together they moved towards Billy and Charlie, laughing when Hope squealed at the faces Billy was making. She reached for him and he took her gladly, turning her in his arms so Charlie could see her better.

"This is Hope…your granddaughter." Billy said quietly as Hope tangled her fingers in Billy's dark hair. Charlie looked at the pair and could not help but be jealous. Not only had he missed his own daughter's infancy now he was missing his granddaughter's as well, but he had no one to blame but himself. He held out his hands to Hope and she went to him without a second thought. He held her tightly to his chest and buried his nose in her bouncy curls. Bella wrapped her arms around Edward as she watched her father hold her daughter and prayed that somewhere her mother was watching.

**A/N: Don't think he is getting off easy everyone…Edward and Bella will have their say in the next chapter.**

**I started a blog: kitkat681 . blogspot . com**

**There you can find pages for **_**The Cottage**_** as well as **_**The Bakery**_**. There are pictures there as well as recipes for the things Edward makes in **_**The Bakery**_**. Check it out if you want ;)**

_**The Bakery**_** will be up tomorrow and **_**Pills**_** will update later today!**


	27. Chapter 27 Charlie is an ass

**A/N: You have done it my friends… 'The Cottage' is now my most reviewed story. Averaging almost 30 reviews a chapter…I am in awe of you. Your support and kind words mean so much. Thank you.**

**Melanie put some words in Charlie's mouth and made him sound much less like the ass I had made him. She is good like that! **

**I will be posting Friday's chapter from New Jersey! My best bud in RL Dalloway5906 had graciously invited me and the crew down for the weekend. I am leaving the twins with the hubs cause…I would like to have some fun too. Be prepared Dally…be prepared. **

"I can't stay long. You have no idea how much shit I had to go through just to be able to come in here alone." Charlie said as he sat down on the couch, Hope still in his arms. Bella sat down on one side while Billy took the other. Rose and Emmett were still in the kitchen, trying not to eavesdrop…_yeah, no they were totally listening in_. Edward sat in one of the chairs by the fireplace, pulling it forward so he would be able to hold Bella's hand. Edward had a million questions for Charlie, but was waiting for Bella to start the conversation.

"I can't say I really understand how important you are. I don't know why you would need permission to do anything?" Bella said quietly, holding tight to Edward's hand.

"Well, let's just say that there are ten unmarked police cars, four marked police cars and enough people and fire power to take down a small army sitting at the end of the driveway. One snap of my fingers is all it would take to have them all here." He laughed but Bella did not. Her stomach dropped and her face paled. Edward knelt down in front of Bella and took her face in his hands. Her eyes were wide and panicked and her breathing was shallow.

"Rosalie." Edward whisper-yelled as he tried to reign in his own mounting panic at Charlie's words. It would be so easy for him to come in and take her away, which he knew was exactly what Bella was worried about. Rose ran in from the kitchen and sat in Edward's abandoned chair, grabbing tightly to Bella's hand. Edward forced Bella's face to his, locking his eyes with hers.

"I'm right here Bella, right beside you. I've got you. If anyone thinks they are taking you out of here it will be over my dead body…you understand me? No one is taking you or Hope away from me." He growled and he was relieved when he saw some color come back to her cheeks. Her breathing slowed and her body relaxed against Edward's. He pulled her from the couch into his lap and he rocked her while sitting on the floor. Rose released Bella's hand and slowly stood, motioning for Billy to follow her into the kitchen. Emmett reached over the couch and plucked Hope from Charlie's arms with an apologetic smirk. Edward looked up at Charlie, but instead of looking at the President of the United States, he was looking at the man who had the power to take everything he loved away.

"You are not taking my family. They are mine and they need me, as much as I need them. We are building a life here together, and there is no way in hell I'll let you take that away." He snarled quietly, keeping Bella pressed tightly against him. Charlie's eyes widened at Edward's tone. No one spoke to him like that. For a moment he considered making a phone call and showing the cocky young man exactly what he could do, but that was thrown out the window when he heard his daughter whimper and saw the tears on her cheeks. What had he done?

"I'm sorry. I just…I don't know what to do or how to move forward. I want to get know Bella and Hope, but I have a job to do, a country to protect. It would be so much easier if you would just come with me back to Washington. There are so many people I want her to meet. The entire country would celebrate our reunion." He said quietly, and he watched as Bella stiffened in Edward's arms. She slowly raised her face from his chest and looked at her father.

"Is that all you want...to show us off? I wanted to meet you because I wanted to know my father, to have our daughter know her grandfather. But now I can see why you lost my mother if you can't see past your duty." Bella whispered as she slowly pushed off of Edward's chest and stood. She set her fists on her hips and looked down at her father.

"If you can't deal with the fact that we are staying here, then you can just leave. If what the country thinks of you is more important than your child…then go. But I am NOT going with you. My life is here with Edward and if you want to know me it will be on our terms, not yours." She said before turning and walking to the kitchen. Edward and Charlie watched her walk away, both men in awe of her strength and determination.

"Well, I handled that as badly as I possibly could didn't I? I'm still such an ass." Charlie said with a disgusted sigh.

"Yes you are." Edward agreed with a chuckle as he stood up and reached for the President's hand. "But I am hoping that can change. You really do not want to miss getting to know my girls-they are amazing."

**()*()**

Bella put the last of the rolls in the oven and turned to start shredding lettuce for the salad. Charlie had walked down the driveway and talked to whoever was in charge, letting them know he wanted to stay for dinner. Bella looked out the window out towards the lake where Rose, Emmett, Billy and Edward were playing in the grass with Hope. She was trying to eat the grass and was laughing every time Edward would take the blades from her fingers. She smiled when she saw Emmett put his arms around Rose's shoulders. She visibly stiffened for a moment, but then relaxed into his side and smiled up at him. Bella hoped that Emmett could work his Cullen charm on her and help her heal.

She had just finished chopping the tomatoes when she heard the front door slam. She whirled around, knife in hand and watched as her father started to pace in the living room. She set the would be weapon down and wiped her hands on a towel before moving towards him. He was talking to himself, the words too quiet for Bella to hear. One hand was tangled in his hair while the other gestured wildly. Bella could see herself in his movements and while she worried about what had him upset, she smiled at the similarities between them. Even without growing up with him she still managed to inherit his mannerisms. He stopped short when he saw her in the doorway, one hand still clenched tightly in his hair.

"Sorry Bella. I got some disturbing news and needed to let loose some steam." He said with a sigh as he collapsed onto the chair, one arm draping over his eyes. Bella moved towards him, sitting down on the arm of the couch next to him.

"Is there anything I can do?" She asked softly and watched as he lowered his arm and looked up at her. She was again stunned as she looked into his eyes, so similar to her own. She wondered if this was what Edward felt when he looked at Hope.

"I have to leave." He said and he watched her face pale. He put his hand up quickly to halt her negative thoughts. "I'm going…just me. The election is right around the corner and my party needs my support in Washington. Once I'm out of office, things will settle down. I'll be able to come back here and visit you and Hope and maybe, one day you can take me to see your cottage. I would love to be able to visit your mother's grave. And maybe when you are ready, you will agree to come see me, on your terms." He said quietly and was stunned when she launched herself off of the couch and into his arms.

"Thank you for understanding. I want to know you, and I want Hope to know her grandfather too."

**()*()**

They all stood on the porch and watched Charlie walk down the gravel driveway. Billy told Charlie he would be back to Washington the next day to help with all of the end of term issues that needed to be dealt with. Emmett and Rose left soon after they had eaten dinner and took Billy with them back to Seattle so he could get ready to fly out the next morning. Bella nursed Hope and laid her down in her crib, stroking her wild hair away from her face. She felt such an intense longing for her mother, one she had not felt since she was still a child. She wanted her mother to see her daughter, and how beautiful she was. She wanted to be able to introduce her to Edward, for her to give them her blessing. But most of all she wished her mother was able to give her father forgiveness for the way he had treated her.

Leaving her sleeping child in the bedroom, Bella walked out onto the deck and Edward welcomed her with open arms. She snuggled into his embrace as they watched the sun set over the lake. For the first time since she left the safety of her cottage, she felt like she was finally home.

**A/N: So yes, things are wrapping up but there is still some more story to tell. 3 more chapters left. I would love to hear from you…if there is anything you would like to see these crazy kids do before I hit that complete button, please let me know.**


	28. Chapter 28 Full Steam Ahead

**A/N: *Waves* Hello! Your reviews were AMAZING! I am totally fail at replying to them, and I suck…I know. I apologize for that, but you have to know that I read every one and they all help to boost my mood (which needs to be boosted!) **

**Thank you to those of you who let me know what you wanted to see before we say goodbye to this Bella and Edward. I promise to try and get that to you before I hit complete. **

**Melanie had some major Edward input in this one, she makes everything so much better. **

**Dalloway5906 has encouraged me to see this through to the end, even if my heart is with another (Bakeryward). **

**Time Jump!**

**Six Months Later**

"No Edward, I have already told you no. If you ask me again, my answer will still be no!" Bella sighed as she pushed the little packet away. Edward huffed and spun around, slamming the door in his haste, waking Hope from her nap in the other room. The pair had been having the same argument for the last four months. Edward had been trying to get Bella to consider taking birth control pills, since they were still getting settled in and Hope was so little yet. But Bella was adamant that when the time was right, they would be blessed with another child, medication or not. She was still so confused as to how the little pills worked. Edward had given up trying to explain the condoms after she laughed in his face when he told her that the little balloon went on his shaft. She had asked if he would shape it into an animal after he was done. Bella went into the nursery and pulled a screaming Hope from her crib, soothing her and biting her tongue from calling Edward every nasty name in the book after his temper tantrum.

The truth was…Edward was petrified. He was starting his rotation at United General Hospital in Sedro-Woolley which was over an hour away. Bella and Hope would be alone for days at a time while he struggled through his residency, sometimes working 48 hours straight. He was tempted to just live off of his trust fund and not work at all, but he knew he would be board stiff and the urge to heal was still flowing through his veins.

Bella walked into the living room with Hope perched on her hip. Their little one was just getting the hang of walking and Bella set her down when she started to squirm. Her birthday was just a month away and Bella was amazed that a year had already flown by. Charlie had stepped down as the President in January and since then he had been up visiting several times. After lots of discussion, Billy contacted a friend at Time Magazine and they sent a journalist up to cover their story. It was hard for both Billy and Charlie to listen as Bella explained all of the things she had to do to survive. Several times during the interview Charlie had to excuse himself for some air when things got too intense. While Bella thought nothing of the fact that she had nearly frozen to death, been attacked by a mountain lion or had given birth all alone, these things were torture to an absentee father. A photographer joined the journalist on the last day and took a few pictures of Bella and Charlie together. That issue of Time flew off the racks and Billy was overwhelmed with calls from talk shows and other media outlets looking for a piece of Bella. Thankfully they had been able to keep Bella's location a secret and other than the annoying calls Billy had to field, no one else was bothered by the attention.

Bella watched as Hope stumbled around the room, grabbing onto the couch and coffee table to steady herself. Leaving her daughter to play, Bella went in search of her frustrating fiancée. On a cold and snowy February morning, Edward had taken Bella to the end of the dock, their hair covered in white flakes and the golden glow of the sunrise shining off their skin; he got down on one knee and held up a breathtaking ring. He had it designed just for her, a beautiful round diamond held up by a swirling band of platinum and pave diamonds. As he slid it onto her finger, with her father and Billy's blessings of course, he told her she was his world, that she had owned his heart and soul from the moment he set eyes on her eight years earlier. With tears in her eyes she fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing together as they heard the cheers from Emmett and Rose who were inside with Hope. A modest wedding at the courthouse in Sedro-Woolley in late May was in the works, with only a few invitations needing to be sent out. Billy and Charlie were invited as well as Edward's parents and siblings. Jasper had finally popped the question to Alice on Christmas Eve and everyone was waiting for Emmett to get up the courage to make an honest woman out of Rosalie. Esme had been ecstatic to start planning with Alice demanding to be able to design and make Bella and Hope's dresses. The reception was going to be held at the Cullen's house in Seattle. This would be the first time that Bella and Hope had been to a big city; they had been to Concrete several times over the past few months, but that hardly counted as a city. Edward was worried how his girls would react to such a different environment, but he trusted Bella to let him know if things got too much for her.

Bella found Edward leaning on the railing of the deck, his eyes focused on a pair of Canadian geese that were slipping on the still partially frozen lake. The snow had tapered off earlier in the month and the daffodils and tulips were in full bloom. Bella had already started clearing a plot for her garden, and spent several days searching the forest for seeds. She was also excited to plant some of vegetables and herbs she had found and ordered online.

Bella placed her hand on Edward's back, her nails running up and down his spine. He trembled against her, as he always did when she touched him, and turned to look at her, his eyes red-rimmed and damp. Bella gasped and pulled Edward into her arms, embracing him as well as could when she was nearly a foot shorter than he was.

"What? Talk to me Edward, please." She whispered, feeling his labored breath against her neck.

"I just hate to think about you and Hope alone out here while I'm at the hospital. I am going to be working so hard for the next three years; I'm going to miss so much. I don't know how I am going to handle all of it, especially not seeing you every day." He whimpered. Bella ran her fingers through his hair, trying to sooth him. She had also worried about how long they would be apart.

"What if we came with you?" She breathed, instantly feeling his body still in her arms.

"What?" He asked, pulling away so he could look at her.

"What if Hope and I move to Sedro-Woolley during your residency. That way you could come home to us every night and we can come up here when you have time off. Hope and I need to get used to crowds and real life anyway. This would be the perfect time for us to go. You were planning on opening a small practice in Concrete once you were finished your residency so we could just move back here after your three years are done." She said, knowing it was the right thing to do the moment the words left her mouth.

"You would come with me and live there? I know how much new things scare you…" He started but Bella put her hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Being away from you for days or weeks at a time scares me more. When the time comes, I don't want to go through another pregnancy alone. I don't want to be away from you anymore. I lived enough of my life alone." She said and she could not help but laugh at the breathtaking smile that spread across his face. He pulled her into his arms and swung her around, making her squeal. Edward would be able to have his dream without having to sacrifice a thing.

**()*()**

"What do you want to do Bella?" Alice asked as they wrapped the last of Hope's birthday presents. The wedding was less than a month away and then it was only two months till they moved to Sedro-Woolley. As much as Bella said she was fine, she was really starting to worry. They had been looking at houses online and finally decided on a log cabin style home that was only 12 miles from the hospital, but was still far enough out of the city to be comfortable for Bella and Hope. There was enough property for Bella to have a garden and room for Hope to play. Their offer had been accepted immediately and they were working on getting the house furnished before they had to move. The couple would be staying in the house the night of the wedding so they would not have to drive all the way back to the cabin from Seattle. Alice had come up to help Bella get ready for Hope's party the following day. It would be the first time everyone had been together since Christmas and Bella was looking forward to it.

"What do you mean Alice?" Bella asked as she adjusted the bow on the top of the box that contained Hope's new baby doll.

"Well, aren't you going to be bored just sitting around all day once you move?" Alice asked, thinking that she would rather die than have to spend all day in the house.

"Alice…I have a one year old to chase around, plus the house work and I am going to have a garden at the new house so I will have to make time for that. I think I will have plenty to do." Bella sighed happily, thinking about other things that would be taking up her time in the near future.

"What about when Hope is older and goes to school? Don't you want to do something with your life?" Alice wondered, her attention on the little box of nail polish she was wrapping for her niece, much to Edward's chagrin. If she had been looking at Bella, Alice would have understood why seconds later Bella stood from the table and went running from the room.

Edward jumped when the screen door slammed, and watched Bella run down the dock towards the lake. He was out of his chair in an instant, handing a still sleeping Hope off to Alice as she came out of the house.

"What happened?" He asked, walking slowly down the stairs. He barely heard Alice's response as his feet took him towards his obviously distressed love. He could hear her mumbling under her breath as he got closer but was only able to make out a few words. He grabbed her by the shoulders when he was close enough and she looked up at him, her eyes tortured.

"Hope has to go to school?" She whimpered and he felt his heart crack at her devastated tone.

"Yes baby…don't you want her to learn and be able to grow up to be anything she wants to be?" He soothed. She dropped her head against his chest and cried.

"Why does she have to leave me…she is all I have." She whispered. He jerked her away from him and held her by her shoulders at arms length.

"You know that is not true, maybe when you were still at the cottage, but not now. You have me and we will have more children. And _we _have our families. You are not alone anymore Bella. You never will be. I know it is hard to understand because when you were little it was just you and your mother, but I'm here with you. Always. One day Hope will get older and get married and you and I will sit on this dock, gray haired and wrinkly and remember what it was like when she was little. That is the natural progression of life baby." He said, a hint of anger coloring his words.

"I'm sorry; I know I have you and our families. Sometimes it all feels like a dream and I will wake up back at the cottage alone. And the thought of the future still overwhelms me. It just makes me sad to think of her going off to school and not being with me all the time." She said, rubbing the tears from her cheeks.

"Bella my love, it is natural to be nervous about the future._ I_ get worried thinking about it. But we have four more years until that happens, and I promise, if you want we can fill this house to overflowing with children. We will face the future together Bella. I am here for you. We are a family and nothing will change that. Sometimes I have to remember this is not a dream either. " He smiled at her and captured her lips in a sweet, loving kiss. Then, trying to break the tension he smirked down at her and whispered, "Although I can see how living with me would be considered a great dream…" He winked and she laughed, swatting at him before returning to the house to apologize to Alice.

**A/N: Wrapping up…yeah things are wrapping up. More fun times to come! Show me the love…**


	29. Chapter 29 Wedding Bells

**A/N: Hi everyone! I had a wonderful time in New Jersey with my buddy Dalloway5906. Our kids played, we destroyed a bottle of wine…a good time was had by all. On the way home I blew a tire on the Atlantic City Expressway and nearly sobbed in front of a very nice State Policeman. All was good though, they came and fixed my tire and we made it home safe and sound.**

**Reviews- reviews are like sunshine to me: They warm my soul and make me laugh and want to spin around like a child in a field of wild flowers. I can't tell you how much your reviews mean to me, each and every one. Even the ones that are just a smiley face, I love. I am hoping that maybe we can hit the 1,000 mark before we end this journey. One chapter and an Epilogue/Outtake combo left – I'm just sayin'.**

**Melanie fixed errors and made things right with this bad boy. I think she and I are both excited that I can now devote all my time to Bakeryward, or Sugarward as she calls him.**

**So…you can feel us wrapping up here. **

"Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband; for better or worse, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?" The judge asked and Bella nodded and managed to get out her 'I do,' only slightly distracted by the tears streaming down her cheeks and Hope yanking on the train of her dress. Edward slid a plain platinum band on her finger and kissed it, before tucking her arm through his and turning back towards the judge.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He announced, to the joy of the crowd. Edward took Bella's face in his hands and stared down at his wife. It had taken them so long to get there, but as he slowly lowered his lips to hers, he knew it was worth it. Instead of walking down the aisle, the pair walked out of the judge's chambers with Hope, Edward's parents, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Charlie and Billy trailing after them. They did not want a big wedding that would attract a lot of attention. They only wanted to join their lives together in front of their family. Charlie bent down to pick up Hope, but she yelled and ran to Billy when she saw him in his gray wig and oversized black rimmed glasses. Bella and Edward laughed while Charlie scratched at his scalp.

"This thing itches like a son of a bitch." He groused. Bella released Edward's hand and walked towards her father.

"Well, if you weren't so recognizable then you could have just come as yourself, Mr. President." She laughed as she tugged on the hem of his Hawaiian shirt. When Alice handed him the bag full of camouflage before they left the cabin, he laughed in her face. But one look at her hands on her hips and the scowl on her face had him hightailing it to the bathroom to change. No one wanted Bella and Edward's day to be ruined by unwanted publicity.

"How about we head to the house now and get this party started!" Emmett yelled loudly, earning him a smack on the back of the head from Rosalie. "Damn baby, what was that for?"

"I swear to God you are the loudest man on the face of the earth. Have you no volume other than obnoxious?" She snarled, but all it took was one dimpled grin to have her back in Emmett's arms.

"You know you love it." He whispered as he reached his hand into his pants pocket and fingered the velvet box he had been carrying around for days, waiting for the right time. He was hoping maybe tonight was the night.

Everyone piled into the two oversized SUV limos they had rented to haul the group to Seattle for the reception. Alice and Esme had gone overboard, having the event catered and even hiring a wedding planner to make sure that everything was taken care of. Edward made sure that Bella had a clear view out the window and sat down between her and where Hope was strapped into her car seat. He wanted to watch her as she first saw the city. As the limo weaved its way down the I-5, Bella's eyes were glued on the sights beyond the glass. The mountains gave way to rolling hills and houses and businesses were dotted up and down the interstate. Hope jumped when a large tractor trailer passed the SUV, but soon grew used to the noise and put the hour and a half to good use and took a nap. Edward held Bella as close as the seatbelts would allow and told her about everything they passed. When they entered the city limits and the Space Needle came into view, Edward thought he might have to tie Bella down to keep her from trying to get out of the door. As nervous as she was when they started the trip, she could not wait to discover all the city had to offer, as long as Edward was by her side. When the cars pulled up to the Cullen's house, Bella stopped breathing. The sun had started to set, leaving the sky glowing pink and gold. Twinkling lights hung from every tree and bush and a white tent was erected in the back yard. The house itself was magnificent, all white and glass and dark blue.

Hope ran around the small tables that filled the tent, her little brown and cream dress swirling around her. She had mastered walking and went straight to running right after her birthday earlier in the month and now it was hard to keep her still. Her giggles were contagious and soon the entire yard was full of joyful laughter.

Cake was cut, speeches were given, and kisses were plentiful as they danced the night away. Bella's tongue tingled from the bubbles of the champagne, but she only allowed herself one glass because she was pretty sure she had some news to share with Edward later that evening.

**()*()**

"I am exhausted." Bella laughed as Edward set her down on their new bed. They had hijacked one of the rented cars to take them to their new home in Sedro-Woolley, leaving Hope with Esme and Carlisle and Charlie for the night now that she was no longer nursing. The rest of the family had chosen to make good use of the guest rooms at the Cullen Estate and were looking forward to sleeping in. Little did they know Hope would be up at the crack of dawn, and would not rest until the entire house was up as well.

As Edward stood over his bride, he loosened his tie and shrugged out of his suit jacket. Bella looked amazing in her cream and brown chiffon dress, the chocolate band under her breasts working to accentuate her curves. Edward reached his hand under the long skirt and took her heels off, dropping them to the floor. He slid his fingers up her arms and behind her back, finding the zipper and sliding it down. He unwrapped her like a present and then stood back, looking down at what he had uncovered.

She was wearing sheer white lace, the strapless bra and hipster panties nearly the same color as her skin and he lost his breath as he looked at her. He had never seen her in any undergarments and he wondered how his sister managed to get her into them. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt, watching her eyes widen as his flesh was revealed. It had been hard work getting back into shape after being in a coma for 8 months, but helping her with the garden at the cabin and playing with Hope had gotten him back to where he had been. Bella sat up, her long hair covering her shoulders and tickling her sensitive skin as she attacked the button and zipper of Edward's pants. Shoving her hands into his boxer briefs, she pushed them down, sighing when she felt his hard flesh against her palm. Kicking the fabric from his feet, Edward shoved against Bella's shoulders, sending her bouncing back against the bed. She laughed as he crawled on his knees towards her, his lips burning a path up her thigh. He nuzzled his nose against where her panties were hot and damp, and Bella's fingers curled into his hair, urging him closer. He opened his eyes and looked up to her face, but stopped dead when he eyes landed on what was her once flat belly. He jumped up, kneeling next to her with his hands splaying across her slightly raised middle and met her tear-filled eyes.

"When baby?" He breathed as his hands caressed the slight bump.

"I've suspected for a while, but it wasn't until the fatigue set in that I knew for sure." She whispered, tangling her fingers through his. He stared down at her and wondered how he could have missed her usually flat belly getting bigger. With the stress of the move and him starting work, as well as dealing with a rambunctious one year old, they had only managed to steal a quiet moment alone here and there. He was not even sure when the last time was he saw her completely naked.

"Have you taken a test?" He asked, moving up so he could kiss his wife.

"A test? They make tests to find out if you are pregnant?" She laughed and he was once again awed with the things she did not know. He was up and away from her in an instant, reaching for his pants so he could go and find the nearest drug store. Bella laughed harder when his feet got caught in the legs of his pants and he fell over onto the bed. She stood up and walked to where he was struggling, placing her hands over his to stop his movements. He looked up at her and watched as she took off her bra and pushed down her panties. Standing sideways there was no way to dispute that she was pregnant. He buried his face in her belly.

"Hello little one. Your mommy and I are going to love you so much, and you have a big sister that will teach you everything you need to know." He whispered before looking up at Bella.

"You have given me everything I never knew I always wanted. I love you…so much."

"Not as much as I love you. Now get up here and make love to your wife, before I get too big to be any fun!"

**A/N: Awww. **

**Friday…last regular chapter. **

***cry***


	30. Chapter 30 Happily Ever

**A/N: Everyone ready for the last regular chapter? I'm not. **

**You guys rocked the reviews last chapter. I am still holding out hope that we can make it to 1,000 before I hit the complete button. I PROMISE that I will respond to each and every review for the last chapter. I promise…pinky swear. **

**Melanie made sure everyone was where they needed to be in this one. She is an amazing person, who not only keeps track of my grammar, but of my life as well.**

**Dalloway5906 posted a new chapter of 'Bittersweet' last night and it was a good one. So if you are in the mood for some Rose/Emmett sweetness…head on over there. **

**Ok…last regular chapter. Ready to wrap things up?**

**6 Months Later**

"Push Bella…you can do this, come on. Just a few more pushes." Edward said as he stood by her head at the end of the bed. They had been walking around the lake for nearly an hour, trying to speed up Bella's contractions, but came inside when her water broke. Edward was a smart man; when he started his residency in July, the first rotation he took was Obstetrics hoping that he might be able to deliver their child once the time came. Bella's pregnancy went perfectly, aside from the normal aches and pains. They had settled into their new house in town, but Bella begged Edward to let her have the baby at the cabin and he was not a man who could deny his wife anything. They had found a midwife in Concrete that had agreed to be there with them when the time came, but she got stuck in town when a mud slide took out the main road. Esme and Carlisle had come up with them and were now keeping Hope occupied in the living room while Bella labored in their bedroom. Bella was adamant that Carlisle only help deliver their child if necessary, but so far Edward was handling things fine.

Edward wiped the sweat off of Bella's forehead as he held her up by the shoulders, feeding her crushed ice and kissing her pain-pursed lips. He was amazed once again that she had managed to deliver Hope by herself, but was thrilled that he could be the one to bring their second child into the world. They had decided not to find out the sex of the baby and little 18 month old Hope was sure it was another girl, while Edward had his money on a boy.

"That's it Bella, one more and the baby will be here." Edward yelled, excitement warring with trepidation as he moved to her feet to prepare to deliver their child. With one last push the head was out and Edward used the bulb syringe to clear the baby's mouth and nose before delivering the shoulders. Edward set the child on Bella's belly and used a clamp and scissors to take care of the umbilical cord. He rubbed the baby vigorously with a towel and looked up at his exhausted wife, tears in his eyes.

"Hope is going to be so mad. It's a boy."

**()*()**

Riley Charles Cullen was a welcome addition to the family. As much as Hope pouted over the fact that she did not get a little sister, she was soon placated when she realized she would not have to share her toys with Riley because no boys would want to play with dolls. Charlie and Billy had relocated from Washington to Seattle after Charlie left office and made their way up to the cabin soon after they heard of Riley's birth. Jasper and a heavily pregnant Alice came up to visit as well. Rose and Emmett were stuck in Seattle for a few days while Rose underwent some testing. Only Edward and Carlisle knew what was going on, and respected their privacy. Edward could understand why Rose would be hesitant to visit anyway.

While Hope resembled Edward with her bright green eyes, little Riley seemed to be taking after his mother. His eyes were gray for the time being, but Esme was sure they would turn Bella's rich dark brown before too long. He was long and lean and ate like a monster. Bella was excited when Alice brought a breast pump with her so Bella would be able to be away from Riley if necessary but still give him what he needed. She also jumped for joy when she unwrapped a huge box of cloth diapers from Esme, thankful that her mother-in-law was supporting her decision to raise her children as naturally as possible. Everyone took their turns holding little Riley as well as spending time with Hope. The cabin was full of love and laughter and Edward and Bella could not have been happier.

**()*()**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bella asked Charlie and Billy as they started down the trail. It had been five months since Riley's birth and the two men she considered her fathers had come knocking on the cabin door. Edward had encouraged the three to go, knowing he could handle the kids. He kissed Bella before sending her off with a smile.

"We need to go Bella." Was all Charlie said before charging through the underbrush. Spring was upon them and the woods were thick and green. It only took them three hours to reach the cottage and Bella could feel her eyes tearing up at the sight. It had been eighteen months since she had seen where she had spent the first 20 years of her life, and now looking at it she realized it was no longer her home. Home was wherever Edward and her children were.

She showed the men around, letting them see the outhouse, creek and her barren garden. She took them into the cottage and they were awed with how homey Renee and Bella had made it. They took great interest in her little kitchen and seeing how she cooked and what she ate during the winter when she had no vegetables from her garden to tide her over. It was not until Bella led them to Renee's grave that they broke down. Charlie dropped to his knees and wept over the pile of stones Bella had used as a headstone while Billy leaned against a tree nearby, looking into the bright sun. Bella hoped that the men would be able to find some closure, because she knew her mother would never have wanted them to suffer the way they were.

The return trip to the cabin was quiet but comfortable, each of them reflecting on what they saw that day. Bella was happy she had been able to go back to her cottage and she realized how important her family was to her. While she once thought she would die alone in the woods, now she knew when her time did come she would go out surrounded by her loved ones.

Billy found peace in seeing all of the things he had packed for Renee, knowing that he had provided for her the only way she would let him. Bella had pulled him aside a few months ago and given him the love letters that Renee had kept. He stored them in his bedside table and often took them out and allowed himself to remember how much he had loved Renee. Maybe some day he might be able to experience that feeling again.

Charlie Swan left the cottage that day in agony. He was unable to see the happy home Renee had made for Bella. He was only able to see his mistakes. He trudged along behind Bella and Billy, his heart heavy in his chest. It was not until they cleared the tree line and Hope came running towards them that he was able to understand. If Renee had never taken Bella and left, Edward would not have come into her life and Hope and Riley might never have existed. He hoped that somewhere Renee was watching and could find it in her heart to forgive him.

**()*()**

"Riley…those are not weeds sweetie, you need to stop pulling those up from Mommy's garden." Bella quietly reprimanded her nine month old son. He was sitting in the dirt grabbing at anything he could reach, vegetable or not. Bella laughed as he dug his bare toes into the dirt and wiggled them around. His wide brimmed sun hat made a shadow around his chubby body as he looked up at her with his soulful brown eyes. He was the spitting image of her except for his wild copper hair…that was all Edward. Hope was laughing as she swung on the swing that Charlie had installed on one of the trees right next to the dock, at the edge of the water. The cabin was their home for the next few weeks while Edward waited for his next rotation to start. He was inside making lunch for the family, knowing that without fail they would have company before the night was over. Alice and Jasper came up most weekends so that Riley and their daughter Maggie could play together. The two were born only two months apart and were inseparable. Bella hoped that Emmett and Rose would join them, but was not holding her breath; she knew how hard it was for them to be around the children.

Bella went back to her task, trying to figure out which vegetables were ripe and what needed more time. She had just hoisted Riley up onto her hip when she heard a scream followed closely by a splash. Bella turned franticly to where Hope had been swinging just moments earlier but found the wooden swing empty, rocking gently in the breeze. She ran towards the water, screaming for Edward while Riley held on tightly. Bella scanned the water, searching for where Hope might have disappeared while Edward raced towards them. He ran to the edge of the dock and was ready to jump when the calm lake was disturbed by two forms breaking through the surface. Edward splashed into the shallow water along the shore and waded to where pair emerged. Edward took his daughter from the man's arms and laid her down on the ground, his head pressed to her chest when seconds later she lurched up, coughing water and crying. Edward wrapped his daughter in his arms and looked up.

Seth Call stood at the shore line, his hands hanging at his sides as he waited to make sure the little girl was okay. He was home on summer break from school, enjoying a little bit of calm before he went back. When his brother had first come home and told him and Jacob that they were leaving to go to a military school, he was ecstatic. All he could think about was getting his hands on some weapons and maybe learning some hand to hand combat. What Seth and Jacob did not count on was the intense educational program they would be walking into. They were molded into soldiers; respectful, intelligent and mature. Seth was glad to be home though, happy to be able to see his brothers and try to show Sam that he appreciated the opportunity he had been given and was working on becoming a better man.

It was as he was walking around the lake, enjoying the sun that he saw her fall off the swing and into the water. He swam as fast as he could to get to her but worried when her little body was so limp in his arms. His face split into a wide smile when she launched herself into her father's arms and he finally felt like he could breathe again. He turned and started to walk away but was stopped by a small hand on his wrist. He looked down into the tear-filled brown eyes that he had only seen once before. He was ashamed of the person he was back then and was only able to meet her eyes for a moment before dropping his to the ground.

"Thank you." Bella whispered as she looked up at the man who she once feared. He nodded his head once before looking back to where Edward was now standing with Hope cradled in his arms, the sweet girl sobbing quietly. Edward walked towards Seth and Bella, his eyes searching his wife's face for any signs of distress. When a small smile appeared on her face he extended his hand to Seth. The young man looked at Edward's hand in shock. The counselor at school had encouraged him to seek out Bella and Edward and try to apologize for his behavior long ago, but in Seth's mind, he did not deserve forgiveness. Now, looking at Edward's hand, he wondered if maybe he could find it. Edward gripped Seth's hand tightly, trying to convey just how much he appreciated his actions.

"You take care now." Seth said quietly to Hope as she looked up from her father's shoulder and met his eyes.

"Thank you." Hope whispered and Seth smiled back at her before disappearing into the woods.

**A/N: I TOLD you I would redeem him! I told you!**

**So….Rose and Emmett will answer some lingering questions on Tuesday and then we say goodbye to these two. Oh…I will miss them.**

**Pills will update later today, so find out if Charlie let Bella die or if Edward changed her.**

**The Bakery updates tomorrow. Drama coming…oh is drama coming!**


	31. Chapter 31 The End

**A/N: Ready for my big sappy author's note? **

**You…you wonderful, supportive readers have made this my most reviewed story. You have stuck by me when I made Seth a bad guy and Charlie an asshole. Your words motivated me and made me cry. And I hope to see you along for the ride with my other stories.**

**This story is by far the most important to me for one reason…It brought me Melanie. When she first sent me a review and told me she would beta for me, she actually offered me references. Umm…hello, the girl betas for Sheviking…references were not needed. She has become a friend, a shoulder to cry on and I would NEVER post a chapter without her going through it first. Melanie…*cry*…you know.**

**My best bud Dalloway5906 joined us late, but none the less, used her expert eyes and cunning mind to help make this journey as smooth as possible. She held my hand when I got bad reviews and got me drunk when I needed it. Kisses Dally, big kisses.**

**I'll shut up now. Here is a bit of Emmett and Rose to help wrap things up.**

"Rose, you need to come out sometime." Emmett whispered through the closed bathroom door. They needed to get out to the cabin to help celebrate Hope's birthday and get the plans finalized for Edward and Bella's wedding. He knew it was hard for his girl to be around his brother's precocious one year old, but he wanted to be there to celebrate her birthday.

"I don't think I can do this Emmett." Rose answered back through the closed door and his heart nearly broke in his chest.

"I know baby, but you can. We can do this together." He answered back, his hand flat on the door as if willing her to let him help her. She slowly opened the door and looked down at him as he sat on the floor.

"This is killing you." She breathed as she plopped down into his lap and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Yes." He said without regret. He promised never to hide his feelings from her as long as she did the same for him. Although he knew she had been breaking that promise as of late.

"I love you." She whispered brokenly, and he answered immediately because there was no way he would let her doubt his feelings, even for a moment.

"I love you. Now let's get your ass dressed so we can go get some cake." He joked and helped her to her feet and into some clothes. He hated the dead look she had in her eyes, but knew there was nothing he could do to change it.

**()*()**

Rose held Hope in her arms as she rocked back and forth on the porch. The party had been wonderful and Hope had eaten her fair share of cake and had crashed soon after. While everyone was inside cleaning up, Rose took the opportunity to just enjoy the little one in her arms. She felt the warmth of Emmett's large body behind her before he spoke.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, putting one arm around her shoulders while the other tangled in Hope's wild curls. Rose relaxed into his embrace and tried to keep her tears from falling. She promised him she would never lie or keep her feelings to herself, but she knew it would kill him to know what was going on in her head…and her heart.

"I'm fine."

**()*()**

To the causal observer, the mismatched wedding party that stood in the Sedro-Woolley courthouse would be glanced over and ignored. But as Rose watched Bella reach up to straighten Edward's tie, and Billy tug Charlie's wig down over his ear, she knew there was no way you could ignore the amount of love and devotion displayed on the faces of her friends and family. She stood back from the crowd as they waited for the stretch SUV limos to arrive so that they could start their journey to Esme and Carlisle's house for the reception. The glow on Bella's face said it all…she finally had everything she had ever wanted. Hope ran wildly around the marble entrance and laughed as her Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett tried to catch her. Alice had already confided in her that she was pregnant and due in December. Although it killed her, she hid her pain and congratulated her friend and sister, hugging her tight enough to stop her breath. She knew Alice was not fooled when she reached for a tissue, but she passed off the tears as happiness and not as her soul slowly dying.

Jasper would make a wonderful father, but not as good as Emmett would be. He was such a giant teddy bear and she felt like she was failing him every month that the tests were negative.

She had found an engagement ring in the pocket of his jacket a few months ago and for a moment thought about ending things with him. He deserved someone whole, someone who could give him everything he wanted, but she was not that selfless. Without Emmett in her life, she was nothing.

**()*()**

Everyone was asleep. Bella and Edward had taken one of the limos to their new house in Sedro-Woolley to spend their wedding night and Hope was fast asleep in one of the guest rooms. Rose and Emmett had decided to spend the night at Esme and Carlisle's, but she could not sleep. She wandered out to the back yard, the twinkling lights still hanging from the trees and the stars giving her enough light to see. She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked up at the sky, praying once again that she might have the strength to make it through another month. She could feel him before she heard him and spun around. Emmett stood at the edge of the grass in just his flannel sleep pants, the ones she had gotten him for Christmas with the frogs on them. She smiled as she remembered thinking that their children would find them so funny in the coming years and the smile fell just as quickly.

"What's up baby?" He asked as he crossed the grass and held his arms out to her. She did not hesitate to go into his embrace and snuggled down into the warmth of his skin.

"I love you." She whispered against his flesh, the lump in her throat preventing her from saying anymore.

"I know you do baby. I love you too…so much. Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" He asked as he pushed her away and reached his hand into the waistband of his pants, pulling a beautifully simple ring from its hiding place.

"You kept my ring in your boxers?" She laughed as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"I didn't have a pocket." He said, unapologetically. She smiled up at him as he slid the solitaire onto her finger and kissed it.

"I'm not whole." She whispered as he raised his eyes to hers, his lips still on her finger.

"You are to me. You are all I need and together we will deal with whatever the future holds."

**()*()**

Rose knew she should have been there with Bella and Edward for Riley's birth, but this was the only appointment they could get with the fertility specialist and she knew it would be too hard to see the brand new baby anyway. Watching as both Bella and Alice's bellies got bigger as their unborn children thrived was like a hot knife through her chest, one that she avoided at all costs.

She and Emmett had been married in October with only Esme and Carlisle as their witnesses. They did not want anything big, just something simple to tie their lives together. She was excited to hear her new name called when the nurse popped her head out the door.

"Mrs. Cullen?" She called and Rose and Emmett stood on stiff legs and followed her back into the examination room. The usual tests were done; height, weight, blood pressure, heart rate. Rose sat still through all of them, but Emmett was a bundle of nerves. He had held Rose's hand through all of the invasive tests she had done over the past month and now they were going to get some answers. The nurse left with a promise that the doctor would be in with them in a few minutes. Rose watched as the man she loved tortured himself with worry in those few minutes. She could see his mind turning, trying to figure out what to do if the news was not what they wanted to hear. The door opened…and everything changed.

**()*()**

"Rose?" Emmett called as he came through the door, the cool September air following him in. He had gotten the frantic call from his wife a few minutes earlier and had beat feet to get to her as quick as he could. He raced from room to room, stopping when he found her sitting on the edge of the tub in their master bathroom. In her hand was a little white stick, the same kind that had been in their trash can for the last year.

"Rose?" He whispered as he collapsed down to his knees, trying to keep from getting too excited. His eyes did not leave her as she turned the stick to face him and he saw that one word that would change his future forever.

Pregnant

He pulled her into his arms and held her as he broke down, sobbing into her belly as she threaded her fingers into his hair. Sitting up stiffly, he rubbed his palms over his face before he turned to where the woman who had changed so many of their lives sat on the closed seat of the toilet. She had tears in her own eyes as she looked at her brother-in-law and his wife, one of her best friends.

"Bella." He choked out, but she raised her hand and stood, walking towards them and reaching for his hand, placing it over her belly.

"Say hello to your baby." She whispered and both Rose and Emmett put their hand over where their child would thrive and grow for the next nine months.

**()*()**

Bella had emerged from her cottage in the woods and changed more lives that she realized.

Her father, once a workaholic who had everything he ever thought he wanted, had come to realize that nothing was real without sharing it with the ones you loved.

Billy Black was able to let go the ghost of the woman he loved and opened himself up to the opportunities around him. He had brought a lovely woman named Sarah to Christmas Eve at the cabin and for the first time in a long time, really looked happy.

Esme and Carlisle were given another beautiful daughter and grandchildren to dote on. Bella had even managed to get through Carlisle's tough exterior and bring out a side of him no one even knew existed, the proud grandfather.

Alice and Jasper were able to look at Bella and Edward's relationship and know that even if things look bleak, there was always a light at the end of the tunnel.

Edward found his soul mate, the mother of his children and the love of his life who supported and comforted him through everything.

But it was Emmett and Rose who felt they had ended up getting the most from Bella…they got a child.

**()*()**

Faith Isabella was born June 9th in the same cabin where her cousin had been born. When she was placed in her mother's arms, there was not a dry eye in the house. The entire family had made the trip to the cabin to welcome her into the family, because her arrival was long overdue. Emmett stood behind his wife and looked down at his daughter, her dark eyes much like his, but her wavy blonde hair was all Rose.

"Hello my darling girl. Mommy and I waited a long time for you."

**()*()**

While the cottage had been Isabella's first home, she found her true home in the arms of her friends and family. And although she lived though many hardships and trials, at the end of the day it was all worth it. And as Edward had promised her so many years before, she was never alone again.

**The End**

**A/N: *Hands everyone a tissue* Sappy enough for you? At least I did not kill anyone. Thank you…so much for joining me on this ride. I hit the complete button with a heavy heart.**

**For those of you reading 'The Bakery'…please stick with me. I promise we will get to sweet times like this for Bakerward and Bella.**

**Look for my new story: 'Search and Rescue' which will be out in a few weeks. I'll be sending a teaser for it with your review replies to this chapter.**

**Love you!**


End file.
